Cenibella for a Night
by Flo pii ta Zz
Summary: El reloj dio las doce justo cuando nuestros labios se rozaban, la carrera contra el tiempo comenzó. Todo había acabado. El era un príncipe, y yo una más. Pero una parte de mi sabia que mi cuento de hadas solo estaba comenzado. Bella as Cinderella. ExB
1. Mi Furgoneta

Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Sarah por enseñarme esta página y adentrarme en el mágico mundo de Crepúsculo. También me gustaría agradecer a Florencia y Valeria por apoyarme incondicionalmente ayudándome con sugerencia con este primer fic. Y por último gracias a todos lo que leen este fic, y por apoyarme en este comienzo.

**Cinderella for a night**

_El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan..._

_Demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen...._

_Demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren...._

_Demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran..._

_Pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno… _

_(Henry Van Dyke)_

**Prologo:**

El día que se me de la oportunidad de ser libre e ir allá donde este mi corazón sin cadenas que me apresen a esta vieja casa dominada por una bruja malvada y sus dos feas hijas, pense en no dudar hacerlo. ¿Pero que harías si te dejaran ir, pero el precio es tu pasado? ¿Que harías, dejarías a tu familia, tus amigos, a todo lo que habías conocido hasta entonces? Entonces me di cuenta de algo que siempre supe…

El infierno estaba hay mismo, dentro de mi cuento de hadas. ¿Es que nunca se iba a acabar? _Toda rosa tiene espinas…_

Capitulo1: Mi furgoneta

**Bella POV.**

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan!- gritó una voz furiosa desperezándome.

Debía de ser muy tarde para que Victoria estuviese así de molesta, aunque viniendo de ella bastaban cinco minutos de retraso para que estuviese furiosa. Algo arañaba la puerta de mi pequeña pieza. Me pare para ir ver quien era el causante del molesto ruido, a pesar de que ya sabía quién era.

- ¡Jake!- el perro, enorme como un lobo, se abalanzo sobre mi langüetiandome toda la cara.- Ya. Para que si no la bruja se va a poner de malas.

Todos lo día era igual, corría a prepararle un desayuno de restorán a ella y a sus hijas, luego me bañaba y comía un tazón con cereales mientras corría al instituto.

- Hola, Bella. – me saludaron Ángela, mi mejor amiga, y su novio, Ben.

- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué cuentan? – pregunte, intentando ocultar mi mal humor. Pero Ángela lo notó, me conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Victoria de nuevo?

- Si. Ella e Irina y Jane.- Irina y Jane eran las dos locas hijas de Victoria. Eran extremadamente tontas, y lo único de lo que hablaban era de su aspecto y del guapísimo príncipe Edward, valla fanfarrón.

Mi teléfono comenzó a canturrear, había recibido un mensaje.

_Buenos días, bella durmiente. ¿Qué tal?_

Era de mi amigo cibernético, Vagabundo , a quién conocía cerca de cuatro meses ya, vivía, al igual que yo, en Inglaterra. Detestaba este horrendo país, hubiese preferido ir a vivir a Forks a casa de mi padre. Pero cuando este falleció mi madrastra, Victoria y sus dos hijas, decidieron venir para acá. Decían que era más decente que esa fea casa de mi padre en Estados Unidos.

_He tenido días peores. ¿Y el tuyo?_

_Jajaja. Claro, hablar conmigo debe ser toda una tortura. Mi día diría que se ve soleado con unos treinta grados, pero esas nubes se ven bastante engañosas._

_Ja Ja. Te veo luego, debo entrar en el salón de clases si no quieres que el profesor haga una demanda en contra mía, y yo una en contra tuya._

_Bien, no quiero interrumpir tu "gran concentración". Adiós Prinsipessa._

_Adiós._

- ¡Ah!- gritó Jessica.- ¡Es el príncipe, lo pillaron abrazándose con una chica!

Esto era cosa de todos los días. El tonto del príncipe Edward parecía tener cierta fascinación por aparecer en primera plana. Un día eran chicas, al otro carreras y al siguiente escapadas por la noche. Con un príncipe heredero al trono así, no había mucho futuro para Inglaterra. Aún no entendía como el rey Carlisle y la reina Esme no lo desheredaban, era un patán. Aun que su hermana, la princesa Alice, tenía un aspecto juguetón y encantador, parecía pasarse el día haciendo tontas predicciones acerca del futuro, debía de estar medio loca. Aún así, Edward era peor.

- Miren quien viene hay, pero si es Bella, o mejor dicho, Fella.- dijo Lauren.

Desde el día en que su novio, Tyler, casi me atropella Lauren lleva haciéndome la vida imposible. Solo porque Tyler se pasó en lo suyo disculpándose. Así que lo que habían sido mis amigas cuando llegue, Jessica y Lauren, habían terminado volviéndose mis enemigas. Jessica que estaba enamorada de Mike Newton me trato bien los primeros tres meses y luego fue dejando de hablarme hasta no dirigirme la palabra, esto era comprensible, pero demasiado exagerado. Mike me coqueteaba constantemente a la espera de que yo estuviera desprevenida y dijera que si a sus incasables propuestas.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual junto a Ángela, sin dar importancia a las burlas de los demás.

- Ayer Ben me regaló un collar precioso, parecía ser de plata pura. Mira.- dijo Ángela mientras de debajo de la polera tomaba una hermosa cadena, delicada y fina, la cuál tenia un dije de una hermosa piedra que bien podía formar un corazón chato que se habría, y en su interior se veían dos niños tomados de la mano. Era hermoso.

- ¡Guau! –Fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir.

- Lo se. Es tan lindo, no se de donde lo ha sacado Ben, pero debe de haberle costado una fortuna.

- Cre…- comencé a decir, pero en ese momento entro un señor alto y robusto. El lugar quedó petrificado. La hora de clases había comenzado.

Cuando entre en la cafetería me dio la bienvenida un gran bullicio. Había gran cantidad de hombres vestidos de etiqueta y al centro estaba una chiquilla rubia, de ojos azules, era muy alta y guapísima. Rosalie, la duquesa de holanda. Hablaba en un rápido y fluido ingles, al parecer buscaba algo.

Me metí como pude entremedio de los guardaespaldas hasta pasar a la cocina. Todos, meseros tanto como cocineros, estaban pegados a la pared tratando de entender que ocurría.

- ¿Que pasa Garret?- pregunté nerviosa.

- No lo se Bella, dios quera que no sea nada grave.- respondió el muchacho nervioso. Al igual que los demás me pegue a la pared tratando de escuchar algo.

- Esta bien. Los pegaré en la pared de enfrente. – dijo la voz de Carmen.

- Muchísimas gracias, esperábamos poder pegar estos anuncios del baile del castillo en todo el país un par de meses atrás para que gente de todos las cuidases tengan la oportunidad de venir. He decidido venir a pasar la noticia yo ya que me parece una buena forma de sociabilizar con este hermoso pueblo.- todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio al saber que no era nada grave, pero aún así, curiosos, mantuvimos la oreja pegada a la pared para saber como terminaba todo. Se oyeron unos cuchicheos más y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- A trabajar par de flojos, después les cuento todo.- gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro Carmen.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y en lo que me parecieron minutos término mi turno de trabajo. Era hora de irse a casa.

Corrí ansiosa a encender el computador. Este se encendió con gran lentitud y con un estruendo como de costumbre.

El chat se abrió.

_- Hola. – _era Vagabundo_.- ¿Ahora si estas de animo para hablar conmigo?_

_- Puede ser._

_- Ah. ¿Que noticias me traes?_

_- ¿Leíste el periódico? Ese fanfarrón del príncipe Edward no es más que un tonto. Lo -único que parece importarle es la fama. No lo entiendo, como puede ser que valla gobernar Inglaterra! Lo único que va a lograr a este pasó es que lo deshereden.- _escribí poniéndome de mal humor otra vez.

_- Quizá eso intenta. _

_- ¿Para que haría algo así?_

_- Debe ser complicado no poder hacer nada sin que un montón de gente se te eche encima fotografiándote y no poder tomar tus decisiones._

_- Eso no justifica el montón de cosas inútiles que hace._

Cada vez que me ponía a hablar con este chico sentía una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Y cada vez que me contestaba me ponía casi frenética. Me hubiese encantado poder verlo, ver su rostro sonreír y escuchar su risa, ver la profundidad de sus ojos, pero eso parecía imposible, al menos para mí.

-¡Bella! Ven necesito que hagas mi tarea de geometría.- dijo una voz chillona, parecida a la de una niña pequeña. Jane.

-Y la mía.- gruño otra desde abajo. Irina.

Baje rápido las escaleras con Jake a mi siga gruñendo, como si desaprobara la acción de mis egoístas hermanastras.

_- Convídame quince minutos.- _rogué a Vagabundo_._

_- Lo voy a pensar, te respondo en quince minutos_.- puse los ojos en blanco.

Hice ambas tareas en un tiempo record. Me hubiese gustado tomar mis cosas y largarme de hay, echar atrás los malos tratos, las obligaciones extras, los gritos, las peleas y todas esas cosas que hacían que pudiese explotar de un segundo a otro. Pero eso no iba suceder si no en un par de años más, cuando fuese mayor de edad y pudiera ir a una universidad que pagaría Victoria si me comportaba bien. Bah, tremenda tontería.

Baje rápido las escaleras, Jake me esperaba abajo sentado moviendo la cola.

Entre en el cuarto de Irina, y prácticamente lance su tarea. Jake entro conmigo al de Jane que se puso a gritar como una condenada.

- ¡Sácalo, sácalo! ¡Ayuda, el perro! ¡Mamá! ¡Ah!.- gritó una y otra vez.

Cuando llego Victoria me reto y me obligo a llevar a Jake a dormir afuera. Se quedo consolando a su hija como si en realidad pasara algo terrible. Ni que hubiese visto al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville.

- Lo siento Jake, ya sabes como es Victoria.- dije mientras lo amarraba a su pequeña casa de madera con una cadena y le acariciaba las orejas al tanto este no paraba de gemir como un gran lobo café suave.

**Edward POV.**

- ¡Sabes que no puedes ir por hay abrazándote con la primera chica que encuentras, Edward! Eres heredero al trono. Un día serás rey, tienes que aprender a contrololarte. Sabes que..-gritaba Esme furiosa mientras mi mejor amigo, Emmet, se reía intentando ser lo más disimulado posible en una esquina del enorme salón.

Detestaba que cada vez que ocurría algo así sacara el tema del reinado a colación. Nunca me gusto el echo de tener que ser el futuro rey. Nunca podía tomar mis propias decisiones, ni tener opiniones, los amigos que tenia vivían en otro país y los veía solo un par de veces al año, y tenía solo unas pocas opciones para el matrimonio. Esto último era lo que mas me molestaba, me hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad de enamorarme y casarme con una chica a la que amaba. Así como lo hacían Carlisle y Esme.

- Esta bien madre, lo siento.- dije imitando un perfecto tono de remordimiento

Subí rápido a la sala de computadoras junto a mi pieza. Comencé a hablar con mi Principessa, la cual era una chica que había conocido a través del Chat.

_- Hola. – _la salude_.- ¿Ahora si estas de animo para hablar conmigo?_

_- Puede ser._

_- Ah. ¿Que noticias me traes?_

_- ¿Leíste el periódico? Ese fanfarrón del príncipe Edward no es más que un tonto. Lo -único que parece importarle es la fama. No lo entiendo, como puede ser que valla gobernar Inglaterra! Lo único que va a lograr a este pasó es que lo deshereden.- _yo, como príncipe, no le agradaba nada a ella, pero como ciudadano ella parecía sentir que podía confiar en mi y compartir sus sentimientos y objeciones conmigo. Esto me deleitaba. Aún así cada vez que la oía hablar así de mi me embargaba una pena enorme, me hubiese encantado acercarme a ella y decirle todo, pero eso no se podía, ya que hubiese arruinado esta linda y sincera amistad que habíamos entablado.

_- Quizá eso intenta. _

_- ¿Para que haría algo así?_

_- Debe ser complicado no poder hacer nada sin que un montón de gente se te eche encima fotografiándote y no poder tomar tus decisiones.- _dije expresando de forma, esperaba, sutil, mis pensamientos. Era bueno poder actuar así, siendo yo mismo.

_- Eso no justifica el montón de cosas inútiles que hace._

Suspire. Tenían razón, aveces me comportaba de forma inmadura y tonta. Me apenaba pensar que a pesar de todo jamás llegaría a conocer a esa chica. Si hubiese podido incluso me hubiese casado con ella, pero estaba comprometido. Dentro de lo que seria poco más de un mes me casaría con Tanya, princesa de Suiza. Ella no era una mala chica, pero jamás hubiese llegado a enamorarme de ella. No era mi tipo. Yo quería una chica más sencilla, suave, con sus propios ideales, que no se complicara, que me hiciera reír. Yo ya sabía quien era esa chica.

_- Convídame quince minutos.- _rogó la muchacha_._

_- Lo voy a pensar, te respondo en quince minutos_.- conteste sonriendo.

Estuvimos largo rato hablando, pero llego el momento en que sentí unos pasos ligeros, danzarines que se acercaban por la escalera.

_- Tengo que irme, lo siento.- _dije realmente afligido.

- _Esta bien, te veo mañana. Cuídate._

Alice abrió la puerta y me miro entre que se ponía feliz y que comenzaba a gritarme.

- No lo hagas, Edward.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Otra visión? Alice, no estoy para juegos.- gruñí, aunque en mi exterior se encendía una llama de alegría, esta noche me iba a escapar.

Comenzó a decir algo más pero yo salí de la habitación a todo correr cerrándole la puerta en las narices con un portazo. Andreé, mi guardaespaldas, comenzó a seguirme. Andreé había sido uno de mis grandes amigos desde pequeño.

- ¿Te harías pasar una vez mas por mi?- le pregunte.

-Claro, Edward.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, hasta llegar a un largo corredor lleno de cuadros. Al final, tan como yo esperaba, estaba un enorme masetero con una hermosa plata. Tras el masetero había una pequeña compuerta que, como tantas otras veces, cruce hasta salir en la mitad de la ciudad. Me puse capuchón y comencé a caminar mientras miraba a la gente y a las tiendas luminosas. Era agradable salir así, sin miles de paparazzi persiguiéndome. Las calles comenzaron a vaciarse cada vez más.

En un esquinita había una tienda de música. Sentí gran curiosidad y entre. No habría más de tres o cuatro personas dentro comprando, entre ellos había una hermosa chica. Tenia la piel clara y el pelo castaño, tenía unos ojos café chocolate hermoso y unos de sus labios, el superior, sobresalía. Me quede mirándola pasmado, aturdido con su belleza, no parecía una chica diferente a las demás, pero había algo en ella que atraía. De pronto se dio vuelta y me miro, se puso colorada y se dio vuelta velozmente.

Revise varios CD de la tienda, hasta que un muchacho me miro como si me pareciese a alguien. En ese mismo instante salí pitando de ahí asustado. Afuera llovía, pero no importaba, tenia en la mente el rostro de la chica. Una chica me apunto, entonces eche a correr tan rápido como daban mis piernas.

Algo choco contra mí y ambos, fuese lo que fuese con lo que choque, salimos despedidos. Quede medio aturdido y me pare a ayudar al herido. Me acerque y me encontré con una chica tirada en medio de la calle. Mire hacia adelante mientras un autobús se acercaba a toda prisa hacia la muchacha. La tire del brazo y la corrí como pude, ciertamente era muy liviana. En eso paso en autobús con estruendo, para sus cosas fue demasiado tarde, al menos ella estaba sana y salva. Comenzó a reaccionar y unos minutos más tarde me miro y sonrío levemente. Pero entonces miro sus cosas y vi el pánico en sus ojos. Juntos las recogimos todas.

- Deberías mirar por donde caminas. No sabes lo que me costo pagar todo esto.- dijo mientras me miraba furiosa, pero yo mire sus ojos, café chocolate. Era la misma chica.

- Al menos podrías agradecerme, te salve la vida.- puntualice enfurecido por su comportamiento molesto.

- Gracias.- dijo refunfuñando.

Me dijo un par de cosas más y comenzó a alejarse. Me acerque a ella y la tire del brazo, me recorrió una extraña corriente eléctrica.

- Toma.- dije y le pase 100 dólares-. Con esto podrás pagar los daños.

- Gracias.- dijo mirándome confuso-. Pero no los necesito. Dentro de siete meses abre recuperado el dinero.- agrego por lo bajo de forma sarcastica.

- No me hacen falta.- después de esto y otros tantos argumentos acepto mi regalo.

- Adiós.- dije cortante

Maldito imbécil...-murmuro por lo bajo.¿Que se creía esa chica? Si tan solo supiera quien era yo..

Edward, solo Edward.

Mire a la chica alejarse. Esa había sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida.

**Ahora ya saben que hacer para ver el resto: REVIEWS..!**

**Gracias a todos.. los amo!! (L)**

**FANS DE CREPÚSCULO ARRIBA..!**


	2. Dos cenas fuera de lo común

**Estos personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los uso por diversión.**

Gracias por dejar reviews…. La verdad me pongo muy feliz al leerlos y saber que mi historia les ha gustado. Bueno, para eso esta ¿no? (L) Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntármela.

**Cinderella for a night**

_Es fácil sentirse_ _Que estas completamente solo_ _Sentir que nadie sabe_ _Lo bueno que eres_ _El bien que esta dentro tuyo_ _Esta tratando tan fuerte de salir a la luz_ _Tal vez es tu tiempo de levantarte y volar_ _No lo sabrás si no lo intentas_ _Estaré contigo todo el camino_ _Estarás bien_ _(Make some Noise_, Hannah Montana)

**Prologo**

Lo único en lo que me podía concentrar era en ese bello par de ojos verde esmeralda, que miraban fijos los míos. Eran una conversación muda, pero entendía cada cosa que decía, pero sin llegar a comprendelas del todo. El mundo giraba alrededor, pero yo solo veía una par de perfectas esferas. Estaba en un lugar mágico. Ahí en mi lugar feliz, donde no existían brujas ni hadas, ni buenos ni malos, solo el y yo.

Capítulo 2: Dos cenas fuera de lo común

**Bella POV.**

Algo me arrojo fuerte hacia atrás. Era como si hubiese chocado con una piedra, dura como el mármol. Choque fuerte contra el suelo, mientras todo se volvía más y más borroso s lo lejos vi un par de focos brillantes en medio de la oscuridad que se acercaban a mi, justo cuando creía que iba a morir tragada por la luces una mano poderosa me alejo, salvándome. Entonces todo se volvió negro y me sumí en la inconciencia.

- Despierta.- Vamos no es hora de dormir.- era una voz hermosa, aterciopelada, como el canto de un fénix. Era la voz de un ángel.

El ángel me zamarreaba suavemente, y su voz sonaba preocupada. No quería que estuviera triste, eso no debía ser, menos para un ángel. A pesar de no querer despertar por el miedo a dejar de escuchar la bonita voz, me levante y parpadee.

Algo se echo bruscamente hacía atrás solo para hincarse frente a mi con la expresión semblada de suaves arruguitas. Ese no era un ángel, era un muchacho, y lo único que se distinguía con claridad en el era un par de bellos ojos verde esmeralda que miraban con fijeza los míos. Le sorreí levemente.

Entonces paso un auto y mire hacía la calle, ahí echas añicos estaban mis cosas. Cosas, que me había costado conseguir con meses y meses de trabajo.

- ¡Tu!-dije y le lance una mirada acusadora después de recoger mis cosas-. Chucho, ¿es que no ves por donde vas? Chucho. Chucho. ¡Tu y tus malditos pies, esto era lo único que me faltaba un bruto que no sabe ni por donde va!

- Yo…-comenzó a decir a la defensiva enarcando un par de perfectas cejas, estaba fuera de mis cabales, furiosa.

- Deberías mirar por donde caminas. No sabes lo que me costo pagar todo esto.- dije mientras le miraba furiosa.

- Al menos podrías agradecerme, te salve la vida.- dijo también molesto.

-Gracias.- dije refunfuñando.

- De nada.- contesto mordazmente. Esto me enfureció hasta tal punto que me puse rabia y a mi mente acudieron un montón de cosas que deseaba decirle.

-¡Aun así, no tendría que haber echo nada si te fijaras por donde caminas! Tu deberías pedirme perdón a mi por casi haber provocado mi muerte.- abrió la boca para hablar, pero…- Ya no. Sabes que, no me hables, me largo.

Furiosa como estaba me di vuelta y comencé a alejarme, intentando no pensar en lo recién ocurrido. Había perdido todas mis cosas, me había costado tanto conseguirlas…Llevaba un par de CDs que acababa de comprar, el teléfono celular y un par de chucherías más.

Algo duro y fuerte me tiro del brazo al tiempo que me recorría una extraña picazón por el brazo. Él. Lo miro rabiosa y me obligue a cerrar el pico para gritarle un par de cosas más.

- Toma.- dijo y me paso 100 dólares-. Con esto podrás pagar los daños.

- Gracias.- dije mirándole totalmente confundida-. Pero no los necesito. Dentro de siete meses abre recuperado el dinero.- agregue por lo bajo de forma sarcástica

Me estaba molestando tanto que finalmente acepte el dinero de mal humor..

- Adiós.- dijo duro.

- Maldito imbécil.- murmure por lo bajinis.

Ese chico me había arruinado el día, debía de estar loco. ¿Quién se creía que es, príncipe de Inglaterra?

**Jasper POV.**

Tome la mano suave y cálida de Alice mientras paseábamos por las secciones del jardín, pero no era ahí donde deseaba pasar el día con ella. Me hubiese gustado llevarla a un lugar más campestre. Me agradaba estar con ella, aun que fuese así sin hablar. Su sola compañía hacia que el pecho se me inundara de felicidad y quisiera reír y llorar a la vez.

- Te quiero.- Le susurre al oído, ella me sonrió.

- Yo a ti.

Fuimos al bosque mientras yo arrastraba una canasta llena de comida para el almuerzo. El día estaba soleado por lo que decidí que sería bueno ir para el bosque a descansar de los medios.

- Que lindo lugar, Jazz. Nos podremos unos diez metros más allá, ¿no? Cerca de lago. Que bello detalle, Jazz. Gracias.- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su cara de duendecillo mientras daba suaves saltillos y me besaba la mejilla. Yo también sonreí, me agradaba que estuviera contenta. A pesar de eso no entendía como era que cada vez que intentaba darle una sorpresa ella sabía exactamente a donde íbamos.

Pasamos la tarde juntos riendo, descansando y solo mirándonos. Entonces llego el momento que estaba esperando. La guíe hacía un enorme árbol en que la luz caía perfecta. Ella se mantuvo de pie ansiosa, como si supiera lo que le esperaba y me miro expectante. Entonces saque algo de mi bolsillo, una cajita pequeña pero hermosa y me hinque.

- ¿Mary Alice Brandon Cullen aceptarías casarte conmigo?- pregunte nervioso. La cara de Alice quedo estupefacta, quizás si la había sorprendido.

- ¡SI!- dijo en lo que fue un grito ahogado. Tome el anillo y lo puse en su lugar. Se veía hermosa, reluciente. Me pare y la bese mientras ella se colgaba de mi cuello al yo levantarla del piso.

Volvimos juntos al palacio mientras ella iba rebosante de alegría, la besaba cada cinco minutos sin poder contener tampoco la felicidad. Llevaba la mano en alto orgullosa exhibiendo el anillo. Estaba tan feliz como yo, pegaba saltitos y soltaba grititos, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era capaz de detenerme el corazón.

Cuando Edward se cruzo en nuestro camino parecía feliz, contento. Alice me soltó y se lanzo a brazos de su hermano soltando lágrimas de alegría mientras entre sollozos y gritos le contaba los recientes hechos a mi amigo. Edward le devolvió el abrazo mientras me sonreía feliz a mí. Module para que supiera que quería saber que le pasaba, el me guiño el ojo derecho. Alice lo soltó y me abrazo con sus frágiles brazos. Recorrimos todo el castillo contándoles la noticia a todos sus amigos, que eran tanto duques como ministros y sirvientes.

**Carlisle POV.**

Cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron para la cena venían tomados de la mano con un aura de alegría. Se sentaron juntos, notaba a Alice muy nerviosa, feliz, más de lo normal. Sentía gran curiosidad, me alegraba de que estuviese feliz a pesar de que ella habitualmente siempre estaba contenta. Tome la mano de Esme con delicadeza mientras le dirigía una mirada de amor que ella me devolvía, mientras con la otra mano me acariciaba el rostro.

- Padre, madre.- dijo Edward, más feliz de lo normal, para llamar nuestra atención- Alice y Jasper tienen una importante noticia que comunicaros.- finalmente sonrío totalmente complacido.

- Papa, mamá. Jazz y yo vamos a casarnos.- dijo Alice chillando de emoción. Me quede petrificado sin llegar a comprender. Entonces mi corazón se hincho, mi pequeña se iba a casar. Esme soltó un gritó después de un ahogado O de mi parte. Y corrió a abrazar a los comprometidos. Yo hice lo mismo. Jasper era tímido, pero era un buen chico. Me parecía que era perfecto para Alice y a pesar de todo era su decisión. Mi niñita estaba tan grande.

**Edward POV.**

La noticia de Alice me había alegrado.

Había decidido que tras una semana de mi última escapada que era hora de volver a salir. Recordaba a la chica y aun que parecía estúpido esa noche fue maravillosa ya que por alguna razón peliar con ella me había echo saber que también podía tener autoridad siendo yo mismo...

Hoy día se veían las tiendas mas abarrotas que antes, tuve precaución de antes de salir ponerme ropa menos esplendorosa. Entre en una tienda de libros que desde afuera parecía pequeña, pero por dentro se veía grande y repleta de millones de historias. Me acerque a un estante donde vi el titulo "Cumbres Borrascosas" y estire la mano para tomarlo, pero al mismo tiempo que yo una chica había tratado de tomarlo.

- Lo siento.- dijo la chica enrojeciéndose.

- No, no importa.- resolví yo.

- La chica se atrevió a mirarme y un par de bellos ojos chocolate se toparon con los míos.

- Tu…- me acuso-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No es obvio?- pregunte-. Veo libros.- cargue de forma exagerada la s. Me parecía estúpida su pregunta.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo la chica encarnando las cejas.

- Que me pareces muy insolente.- se me escapo, desde niño se me había enseñado a controlar mis pensamientos.

- Y que más quieres. Si por poco ayer me atropellan y encima todas mis cosas quedaron destruidas. Solo por tu culpa.- dijo furiosa. Quería gritarle, zarandearla furioso. ¿Como se atrevía?

Edward, solo Edward.

Respire hondo decidido a arreglar las cosas

- Sabes, tienes razón.-me miro estupefacta.- Solo estaba apurado, debí haber mirado mejor, lamento lo sucedido.- y pensándolo agregue...- Y tampoco debí gritarte.

Su expresión estaba desencajada, en un total desconcierto.

Valla.- susurro de forma casi imperceptible.- ¿No era que estábamos peliando? - los ojos de la chica cambiaron bruscamente, ahora me parecían mas tiernos, mas ...¿naturales?

Le sonreí.

- Y para que me perdones, me preguntaba si te apetecería ir a cenar conmigo.- hasta a mi me impresiono lo que le dije. La chica pareció sopesarlo un momento.

S...i.- respondió y sonrió tímidamente poniéndose colorada.

¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Bella.- la pille desprevenida.- ¿Y tu?

No podía decirle Edward. Esta noche sería de Edie. A pesar de lo muy poco que me gustaba el apodo. Era un asco.

- Edie.- dije dudoso.- ¿Vamos?- salimos de la tienda.

Tenía claro donde iba a llevarla, era un lugar al que acostumbraba ir a cenar durante mis escapadas. Muy lindo por cierto.

Durante el trayecto me hablo de su vida respondiendo a mis preguntas. Antes de venir a Inglaterra ella resulto vivir en Estados Unidos en una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Falleció. Murió mientras salvaba a una mujer con un niño de tres años que habían sido secuestrados. Le dispararon.- dijo con un tono de nostalgia. Me estire para abrazarla, pero me arrepentí. Sin cometer errores.

- Lo lamento.

Y así continuamos por unos veinte minutos cuando frente a nosotros a pareció un lujoso restaurante. Abrí la puerta para que ella pasara. El empleado a cargo de la mesita de secretaría me señalo con una asentimiento. Y nos guió hacia una mesa totalmente apartada del resto de lugar. Corrí la silla de la chica para que se sentara. Me sonrió.

- ¿Haces algún deporte?

- No, si supieras.- dijo como si hubiese dicho una buena broma.

De pronto el camarero se acerco para tomar nuestra orden.

- Buenas tardes señor...- dejo la frase inconclusa, al tiempo que yo le hacía un rápido gesto.- Buenas tardes señorita.- dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

- ¿Qué les pongo de beber?- la mire.

- Voy a tomar una Coca-Cola.- pareció una pregunta.

- Dos.-dije.

- Enseguida las traigo.- nos aseguro con una sonrisa.

La mire. Sus ojos café chocolate me parecían hermosos , tan profundos y perfectos. Parecían un mar de pensamientos los cuales no podía ver. Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio observándonos mutuamente. De repente se apartaba el pelo o movía los dedos de la mano, giraba la cabeza o sacudía su pelo para luego volver a mirarme. Me quede fascinado con sus expresiones y movimientos.

- ¿ Han decidido qué van a pedir?- nos interrumpió de pronto el camarero. Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos ido acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos centímetros. Nos apartamos bruscamente.

- ¿Bella?- inquirí.

- Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.- parecía haber tomado lo primero que vio en el menú.

- ¿Y usted?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia mi.

- Lo mismo.

- ¿Que te agrada hacer?- pregunte.

- Leer, escuchar música....¿Y a ti?

- También me agradan esas cosas. Por ejemplo a mi me gustan los clásicos, como Claro de Luna de Debussy.- dije sonriente.

- También a mi.- dijo sorprendida.

**Bella POV.**

Me pregunto muchas cosas. La mayoría eran simples, gustos tales como mi color preferido, el animal, la comida, el ramo y esas cosas. También quería saber acerca de mi familia, de Forks, de Phoenix y de todo mi vida. Me pregunto acerca de eso y miles de cosas más, hasta que se ocurrió el tema de los novios. Pareció totalmente sorprendido al saber que jamas había tenido uno.

- ¿Te gusta ese libro?- pregunto, pero no sabía a que se refería.

- ¿Cual?- me vi obligada a preguntar.

- Cumbres Borrascosas.

- Si, el mio se quedo en Forks.

- Valla.-dijo.

Nos reímos muchas veces, y también parecíamos tener muchas cosas en común pero entonces un reloj de madera cerca de nosotros decía que ya eran cera de las doce. Por lo que nos tuvimos que ir lo cual lamente mucho.

Salió junto a mi del bello restaurante y sofisticado restaurante. Comenzamos a caminar juntos. Me parecía un chico simpático. Esa noche la pase guay.

Pero torpe como siempre sentí que mis pies se enredaban y comenzaba a tropezar. Unos brazos fuertes y duros me atraparon por la cintura justo antes de caer.

- Cuidado con caer. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por mi culpa.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida de la que me namore nada más verla. Me reí. Reímos juntos.

- Bien tengo que irme. Adiós espero que estés bien. La pase muy bien. Gracias por todo.

- Adiós. Cuidate.- dijo. Dudoso se acerco y me dio un rápido pero bello beso en la mejilla. Sentí una corriente eléctrica.

Camine hacia casa feliz de la vida. Esa noche había sido inolvidable.

**Gracias por los otros Reviews**

**La he pasado muy bien haciendo esta**

**historia y no se imaginan lo que viene ….**

**pronto se va aponer muy pero que muy bueno.. **

**pero... primero.. Reviews..!**

**Los quiero mucho! (L)**

**Arriba Fans de Crepúsculo..!**


	3. Esferas danzarinas

**Cinderella for a night**

_No hay ninguna amabilidad en tus ojos_

_La manera me miras no es la mejor_

_Y puedo decir qué va en este tiempo_

_Hay un extraño en mi vida_

_Tú no eres la persona que alguna vez conocí_

_¿Te asusta que dejaras saber que eso eres tú?_

_Si solo pudieran verte como yo_

_Entonces verían a extraño también_

_(Stranger, Hilary Duff)_

Capitulo 3: Esferas danzarinas.

**Prologo:**

Esa chica me ponía los nervios de punta, antes siquiera la soportaba. Pero ahora algo en mi interior había echo"clic." Quería decir: "No quiero, vete y déjame en paz mujer." A la hora de la boda. Sabía que cuando mirara esos extraños ojos color miel desearía esta viendo unos chocolate en su lugar. Pero ya era muy tarde para estar arrepentido, solo quedaba sufrir…. toda una eternidad.

**T****anya POV.**

**.**

Estaba en un largo pasillo rojo con cuadros macabros. Al final Había dos esferas que flotaban, una de un verde esmeralda precioso y la otra de café achocolatado. Corría hacía las esferas pero el pasillo se alargaba, más y más. Quería escapar. Sentía un frío sepulcral detrás de mí que me tiraba. Para entonces mi esfera desaparecía siendo reemplazadas por otras. Una del azul más puro que jamás vi y la otra del color de mis ojos. Quise alcanzarlas pero entonces todo se volvió negro. Desperté agitada por la reciente pesadilla. Me senté en mi cama y estire los brazos. Aún tenía sueño. Caí hacia atrás y me mire la muñeca. Donde el bello y ostentoso reloj me mostraba las cinco veintisiete. De repente caí en la cuenta de que hoy era el día de ir a visitar a Edward, mi prometido. Edward era precioso, con su cara pálida y sus cejas perfectamente delineadas, con su cabello cobrizo alborotado y sus hermosos ojos. Me hice el ánimo y corrí la seda para levantarme. Me encamine al glorioso baño.

.

El agua callo sobre mi cuerpo des tensándolos ya que la horrible pesadilla me había puesto rígida, inmóvil. Me lave el pelo hasta que quedo brilloso cayendo en suaves y hermosas cascadas sobre mis hombros.

.

Me puse un vestido floriado muy juvenil. Mi pelo colorinche decidí dejarlo suelto.

.

La mañana se me hizo eterna a causa de la necesidad de ver a mi chico. Aburrida comencé a recorrer mi palacio. Había salas repletas de cuadros, tanto como otras de plantas. Algunas tenían hermosas flores, unas grandes y hermosas y otras pequeñas y sencillas. Algunas me parecían alegremente vestidas por sus pétalos claros y otras tristes y sin vida, como melancólicas. Se me antojo estúpido. De repente choque con algo.

.

- OH, su majestad. Cuanto lo lamento.- era un chico que me sacaba unos diez centímetro de alto, tenía los ojos mas bellos que había visto, aun mas que los de Edward, eran azules.

.

**Emmet POV.**

Estaba molesto y a la vez muy feliz por la hermanita pequeña de Edward, Alice. Mira nada más que a Jazz se le hubiese ocurrido pedirle matrimonio. Era demasiado pronto. Solo tenían dieciséis.

.

Pero estaba claro que tendría que ir a darles mis respetos por lo de la boda, después de todo era el Duque de Suiza. Pero claro ahí estaría mi perdición, la maldita duquesa de Holanda. Con la que había sido comprometido nada más nacer, solo para hacer una alianza. Estúpido. Si Holanda estaba lejos de Suiza.

.

Nunca la había visto pero estaba seguro de que era una loca decrepita. Era mi perdición. Yo quería enamorarme, como los dos tórtolos de Alice y Jasper. En cambio yo solo podía casarme con esa bruta vanidosa.

.

Un hombrecillo pequeño de traje negro se me acerco y me hizo una reverencia. Era hora de tomar mi Jet privado.

.

Nos encaminamos al aeropuerto mientras miles de paparazzi nos perseguían como locos. Querían saber si iba a tener una cita privada con Rosalie Hale, duquesa de Holanda y prima de Tanya Denali. Tanya se iba a casar con el pobretón de Edward. Cuanto lo lamentaba por el. A él no le gustaba ni pizca, pero si quiera el tenía dos o tres opciones. Yo solo una, y era esa vil rata amarilla.

.

Decidí que era mejor reírse de la situación, no podía sufrir toda mi vida. No importaba.

.

Ahora lo que si importaba era que mi hermano pequeño se iba a casar y que yo debía estar feliz por ello. Y la hermana de mi mejor amigo también, al menos íbamos a estar unidos. Yo me casaba con la prima de la prometida de Edward, mi hermano con la hermana de el. Era perfecto, aparte de porque nosotros dos viviríamos infelices para… siempre.

.

**Edward POV.**

Cuando me desperté en mi cabeza rondaba el tema de Tanya. No quería verla. Ella ya no ya no atraía ninguna parte de mí. Aun que ella era juguetona, parecía superficial y poco segura de si misma. No me quedo otra que prepararme para su visita. Lo único bueno de esto era que también vendría Emmet, mi mejor amigo.

.

Emmet. Podías estar solo un par de segundos molesto con el porque inmediatamente te sonreía y hacía que te olvidaras de el tema, era muy parecido a Alice. No había quienes le sacaran la sonrisa de la boca. Sonreí al pensar en ellos.

.

Tanya lograba sacarme de quicio con facilidad. Odiaba que me contradijesen, y ella lo hacía constantemente. No me gustaba la gente insistente y que se enfurruñaba nada más lo mirabas. No es que yo tuviera el mejor genio del mundo, pero el de ella producía pavor.

.

Decidí llamar a mi _Principessa, _ella siempre me levantaba el ánimo en estos días.

.

_- Hola. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?-_comencé. La respuesta fue instantánea. Abrí el mensaje.

.

_- Ya me estabas asustando. No sabía nada de ti en varios días. Estoy bien, feliz. Mucho más de lo normal, ahora que te dignaste a hablarme._- respondió. Algo tibio recorrió mi garganta para llegar a mi estomago.

.

_- ¿Y que me dices de ti? También podrías haberme llamado. Que sabía yo si un loco enamorado te rapto. Estaba por llamar a la policía.-_ sonreí. Solo dos líneas y ya estaba feliz.

.

_- Por cierto si hubo un loco que intento raptarme. _

_._

_- ¡¡¿Qué!!?_

_._

_- Ya. Solo fue un tipo que de la nada me invito a salir. La pase muy bien. Pudo haber sido peor.-_ había algo dentro de mi que se despertaba y gruñía. Era un monstruo que amenazaba con salir. _Celos_, me dije.

.

Yo. ¿Celoso? Que extraño. Por que habría de estar celoso. Yo lo tenía todo. Pero entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar estruendosamente.

.

- _¿Celoso?_

_._

_- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?_

_._

_- No lo se. Quizá por mi cita.- _el monstruo rugió rabioso.

.

- _Te gustaría._

_._

_- ¿Ser tu cita? Claro.-_ eso me pillo desprevenido.

.

_- ¿Qué?- _Estaba confundido. ¿De verdad ella quería conocerme? Algo me sacudió. Maripositas.

.

- _Que tal si vamos al cine el viernes por la noche.-_ guau.

.

No podía decirle que si porque ella hubiese sabido la verdad acerca mío_. Pero en el cine esta oscuro, _pensé. _Pero, ¿y si me pillan?_, me contradije. _Mmm..... No quiero que ella se aleje tan pronto de mí, _pensé con egoísmo. La necesita aun, estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía alejarme de ella, era una adicción.

.

_- Yo tengo una mejor idea. Pero te la diré luego, cuando sea el momento. Solo dame una semana.-_ le costo mucho aceptarlo. Finalmente la despedí. Ya estaba listo para enfrentar a mi mayor temor. Tanya.

.

**Jasper POV.**

- ¿Dónde quieres ir, bonita?- le pregunte a **mi **Alice.

.

- Ahí una cafetería pequeña en el pueblo, me parece adecuado.

.

- Lo que tu quieras, mi amor.- le susurre al oído. Era feliz con ella. No podía haberme pasado nada mejor en la vida.

.

Nos estacionamos con el Turbo amarillo 911 de Alice frente al local. Era pequeño y nada lujoso. Pero por alguna razón Alice quería venir aquí.

.

No importa. Si ella es feliz, a mi me basta.

.

Nos sentamos. Estaba vacío.

.

Se acerco una chica que tenía el pelo castaños y unos profundos ojos chocolates. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos.

.

- Bella.- dijo. ¿Se sabía el nombre de la chica?

.

**Bella POV.**

- Bella.- dijo la señorita ¿Sabía mi nombre? La mire mejor. OH. Era la princesa Alice y el señor Jasper.

.

- Guou. Sus señorías. Es un placer.- dije boba, mientras la chica me miraba con deleite.

.

- Bella Swan. ¿No es así?

.

- Esta en lo correcto.- dije aún boba.

.

- Ahí algo… que deseo pedirte.- dijo la princesa Alice dando brinquitos.

.

- Lo que desee.- conteste inmediatamente.

.

- Vamos, no me hables así como si fuera un bicho… especial.- se estremeció con dramatismo. Asentí.- Lo otro. –me cuchicheo algo al oído. Asentí secamente y salí de la sala.

.

Mira nada más que tener a la princesa Alice en la sala de mi cafetería… Guay.

.

-_A que no adivinas quien esta conmigo.- _le aposte a Vagabundo.

.

- _No… Dime._

_._

_-La princesa… Alice_.- respondí nerviosa-. _No se lo vallas a decir a nadie. No quiero que los medios la acosen.- _comente a pesar de que ella no me simpatizaba, no deseaba ser cruel con ella.

.

_- Debo irme.-_ su actitud me confundió.

.

Realmente deseaba conocero y eso iba hacer. Había trasado mi plan rigurosamente. Había llegado la hora de jugar sobre seguro.

* * *

No se imaginan lo que les espera a Emmet y a Rosalie. Y a Tanya... Pobre Edward.

**Gracias por lo Reviews. **

**Son mi motivación así que dejen muchos,**

**que si no los veo no me siento inspirada... (L)**

**Espero que muchas personas lean mi fic . **

**Y es queme inspire en la aburrida y larga clase de Inglés.**

**(La profesora no hacía más que hablar y repetir el ejercicio una y otra vez)**

**Así es que si están en Ingles no olviden desatar su imaginación. ;)**

**Subo otro cap. tan pronto pueda.. y es que tengo que estudiar :(**

**Los quiero (L)**

**ARRIBA FANS DE CREPÚSCULO..! (L)**


	4. Un café, una emoción

**Cinderella for a night**

_Despierta, despierta_ _En una noche de sábado,_ _Podría ser Nueva York,_ _Tal vez Hollywood y Vine._ _Londres, París, quizás Tokio,_ _Hay algo que se enciende, en donde quiera que vaya_ _Esta noche,_ _Esta noche,_ _Sí esta noche._ (Wake up, Hilary Duff)

Capitulo 4: Un café, una emoción.

**Prologo:**

Sentí el odio que crecía dentro de mí, la rabia el dolor, mi furia. Todo se derrumbaba, tenía que ir. Vi las caras de esos… de esos… Entonces Salía la luz y avance sin importarme mi futuro, solo el de ella me importaba ahora.(Edward)

**Emmet POV.**

Edward me abrazo. Estaba sonriente, feliz. Era como si algo dentro de el hubiese cambiado. Se veía radiante. Hacía años que no lo veía así, era como si la luz de su interior hubiese sido encendida.

- ¿Esto no será por Tanya?- pregunte con el tono de un loco.

- No. ¿Es que te volviste loco?

- Vas a tener que explicármelo luego, mi guatoncito hermoso.- dije haciéndole pucheros. Edward se rió, ese día si que andaba de un humor excelente. No lo entendía, yo en su lugar estaría llorando. ¿Tanya? Buah. Que terrible, pobre de él.

Vi una forma borrosa que se acercaba a una velocidad sobre humana. La bestia se abalanzo sobre mí. Y me abrazo fuerte.

- ¡Hola!- gritó Jasper, parecía muy ansioso.

- Felicitaciones, hermano.- le grite mientras le daba un abrazo que podría haberlo asfixiado. Se veía feliz, contento. Sería joven, pero era feliz. En eso llego Alice con sus movimientos parecidos a los de una bailarina, con una gracia infinita.

- Felicidades, hermanita.- repetí y ella soltó un gritito al tiempo que me abrazaba para luego soltarse y colgarse a brazos de Jasper que rozo sus labios con los de ella.

- Buah. Que asco. Vallan a besuquearse a otro lado, enamorados. Muac, muac.-dije tirando besitos. Alice se rió y tomo la mano de Jasper mientras lo arrastraba através del salón. Jasper miró hacia atrás y movió los labios para comunicarme algo que no llegue a entender.

- Vamos.- dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa. Esto era muy pero que muy raro.- Es hora de desayunar.

Este era mi mayor temor, ya que esto significaba estar cerca de la Barbie. No lo soportaba. Estaba seguro de que esto iba a ser mi perdición. Abrí las inmensas puertas. Mientras saludaba a las miles de personas que se me acercaron. Esme me recibió igual de cariñosa que siempre, con esos ojitos maternales cargados de amor. El desayuno continuó sin tropiezos, y por más que la busque, no llegue a encontrarla. Esto último suponía un alivio.

Cuando termino el desayuno estaba relajado y con ganas de ir un rato a descansar a mi habitación. Esta mañana las risas no habían faltado. Me dedique a caminar distraídamente por los pasillos del castillo, mientras miraba los cuadros, a pesar de que ya los conocía todos.

De repente choque contra algo, y ambos, fuese lo que fuese lo otro, caímos al suelo. Lo único que alcance a ver fue una sedosa melena rubia, y ahí bajo de mi resulto estar mi peor pesadilla. Rosalie Hale. No pude evitar quedarme pasmado.

- ¿Que te pasa Bestia? ¡Quítate, quítate! Tu desgra…-rugió, hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era yo. Me quite de encima de ella.

Cada segundo que pasaba se ponía mas y mas roja destilando ira .

- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Es que no ves por donde vas?- me gritó cuando ya no pudo contenerse mas.

- No soy el único imbécil aquí, rubia demente.- dije conteniendo la ira.

- Hasta donde yo se el univoque me aplasto fuiste tu.- me acuso rabiando.

- Nadie te obligo a ponerte debajo.- la rebatí.

- Con alguien tan grande como tu nadie podría caber por un espacio tan pequeño.

- Loca.

- Bestia.

- Bruta.

- Tarado.

- Plastica.

- Monstruo, inútil, desgraciado e inservible grandullón limitado.

- Barbie. Rubia, gorda loca, tonta, fea, muñeca de liquidación.- termine. Temblaba, como si no pudiera contenerse más. En ese instante sentí algo caliente que me bajaba por el rostro, sabía a café a la par que oía unas serenas carcajadas.- ¿Qué...?

Mire su mano y tal y como esperaba estaba un pote con el líquido caliente. Aun había algo dentro. Así es que no me resiste y le tire el contenido sobre la cabeza. Abrió la boca mientras temblaba. Reí fuerte muy fuerte. En eso sentí otras tres risas que se unían a la mía. Me dí vuelta bruscamente. Edward, Jasper y Alice estaban ahí mirándonos divertidos.

Algo se subió encima mío mientras se colgaba de mis cabellos. Grite de dolor, eso dolía mucho. Me la saque de un manotazo de encima. Cayo al suelo, claro que no por mi culpa, si no por que había refalado en su café.

Las risas no cesaban, parecían locos. En eso llego Esme tomada de la mano de Carlisle. Ambos nos miraron estupefactos. Carlisle sonrió. Pero Esme estaba totalmente desconcertada.

- ¿Pero que les paso?- Esme.

- Es que a alguien se le subieron los humos a la cabeza.- dije bajito. La Muñeca me miro furiosa. Se veía ridícula así, empapada en café y tirada en el suelo.

- No importa, no quiero saberlo. Vallan a cambiarse.- dijo Esme con los ojos como platos. Atrás se oían las risitas amortiguadas.

**Alice POV.**

Leí su nombre en la plaquita de su pecho."Bella Swan. " Ella era la chica, esa de la que Edward hablaba cada noche en sueños. La famosa Bella Swan. Sonreí sin poder contener la emoción. Comencé a dar saltitos.

- Bella.- dije a la chica de los profundos ojos cafés. Me miró confundida y luego sorprendida. Esto me pareció muy divertido, y al parecer a Jasper también.

- Guou. Sus señorías. Es un placer.- la mire con deleite, la chica parecía atontada.

- Bella Swan. ¿No es así?- no podía parar de chillar.

- Esta en lo correcto.- esto no podía ser mejor. Ella era, ella era.

- Ahí algo… que deseo pedirte.- dije a la paz me mordía los labios. Mire a Jasper que me miraba deleitándose con mi alegría, me apretó la mano. Me sonrió para darme valor a pesar de que el no sabía lo que yo planeaba, eso me gustaba de el. Siempre estaba ahí para darme valor sin importar lo loca y estúpida que fuese mi idea.

- Lo que desee.- dijo inmediatamente.

- Vamos, no me hables así como si fuese un bicho… especial.- me sacudí dramáticamente. Vi en sus ojos la confianza.- Lo otro- dije y le cuchichee al oído.- Quiero que hoy vallas a la librería y ahí te esperará uno de mis… agentes. Mañana a los 7.00 PM. necesito que de nuevo te pases por la librería Dragons y pidas al bibliotecario el libro de "Romeo y Julieta". Pasado mañana a esta misma hora estaré aquí para que me lo entregues.

Fase 1: Lista

Fase 2: Preparada.

Mi maquiavélico plan había comenzado.

**Bella POV.**

Salí a hurtadillas de la casa tras una atareada tarde. Victoria no paraba de mandarme a hacer esto y lo otro.

Era hora de cumplir la misión de la princesa Alice. Aún faltaban lo que serían 45 minutos para las 7.00 PM.

Abrí la puerta de la biblioteca a la cual iba cada miércoles por la tarde. Me senté a leer el libro de química. Me paré y saque a "Orgullo y Prejuicio", llevaba mucho sin leerlo.

Cuando volví me encontré con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban con un tanto de sorpresa y deleite. En ese momento la furia me invadió y supe que no podría contener el enorme deseo de gritarle a alguien con el que llevaba varios días ya. Y que el estuviera ahí una vez más, por alguna extraña causa, fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

- ¡Es que estas siguiéndome! ¿Que te pasa?- grite feliz, desquitada. La otra noche la había pasado genial, pero no sabía por que extraña causa el me molestaba, pero todo en el a su vez me atraía. Me miro totalmente confuso, sin entender nada.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento le lancé directo a la boca Orgullo y Prejuicio. Y luego uno tras otro libro, parecía divertirse con mi furia, lo podía ver en sus ojos. En ese momento perdida en sus ojos me llego un proyectil en el pecho. Se rió, y no pude evitarlo. Abrí la boca enana perfecta "O" y le tire varios proyectiles más. Estuvimos lanzándonos libros mucho rato.

Entonces se acerco a mi, y me tomo por la cintura, sentía su aliento dulce sobre mi rostro. Se acerco, y yo a él. Su aliento era demasiado tentador, delicioso. Sentía sus manos firmes en mi cadera me tome a su pelo broncíneo para atraerlo hacía mi. El pulso se me acelero y me olvide de respirar. Empecé a híper ventilar.

- ¡Pero que le han hecho a los libros!- gimió la bibliotecaria nos alejamos bruscamente. Tenía el pulso acelerado aún y la respiración agitada.

La señorita nos obligo a recoger todo y luego nos despidió. Me aleje antes de que el pudiera si quiera ver donde estaba. Cerca de la acera había un enorme Volvo.

A la mente se me vino su aliento, sus ojos, su pelo enmarañado…_¡Bella! ¿Estas loca?_-me auto reprehendí. Me encamine sin pensar por donde iba. Solo consiente de lo cerca que habíamos estado de…

Al cruzar la otra calle me di cuenta de iba en la dirección equivocada. Los pocos viandantes que había visto se dirigían hacía el norte y la mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decide dirigirme al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta tras unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y probar el paseo marítimo.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo vestía de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volvía a casa después de la oficina, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios para ser turistas. Me percaté de que no debían tener muchos años más que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose e escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros. Salí pitando lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de acera para dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.

- ¡Eh, ahí!- dijo uno al pasar.

Apresuré el paso, ya que los hombres parecían locos, borrachos. Me desvié por las calles tratando de dejarles atrás. Pero ellos me seguían de cerca. Comenzaba a preocuparme. De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube de esa penumbra, me asusté al darme cuenta de que dos me seguían sigilosamente a seis metros. Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina.

Continué andando lo más deprisa posible sin llegar a correr. Concentrándome en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche azul giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a mi lado. Pensé en plantarme de un salto frente a el., pero dudé, inhibida al no saber si realmente me seguían, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Llegué a la esquina, pero con una rápida ojeada me encontré en un callejón sin salida.

Los hombres comenzaron a conducirme como al ganado para poder atraparme.

-¡Ahí está!

La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.

-¡Si!- gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciendo dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo-. Apenas nos hemos desviado.

Ahora debía andar despacio, me estaba acercando demasiado a los tipos pegados a la pared. Respire hondo para poder proferir un grito, aun que dudaba que alguien me escuchara. Pero tenía la garganta seca, me quite al bolso y lo tome de la correa para poder usarlo como arma o dárselo. Se acercaron.

- Apártense de mí.- les previne con voz que se suponía debía de sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió… sin volumen.

- No seas así, ricura- gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí. Tenía miedo. Trate de recordar las pobres técnicas de defensa personal que sabía.

Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron en la vuelta de la esquina. Era un Volvo. El coche casi atropello al hombre gordo.

- Entra.- dijo una voz aterciopelada dominada por la rabia.

Era él. Ya nada importaba, mientras el estuviera ahí, nada malo podría pasarme. Me encontraba en mi lugar feliz.

**Esto… Hem… no les recuerda a ...algo?**

**La verdad me tarde más que de costumbre… lo siento… Pero ya saben… Pruebas, INGLES, test, trabajos, la maqueta, el profe pesao…**

**Espero sinceramente que le guste..!**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

Abrí la tapa del libro y de ahí salieron tres invitaciones. Lo primero que vi fue: "Señorita Swan usted ha sido cordialmente invitada al baile en el castillo…"

**Por fa REVIEWS… lo necesito… si no me dan ganas de escribir.. y claro… querrán conocer el malvado plan de Alice….;)**


	5. La Bella y La Bestia

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, no así la historia. Yo solo los uso como digna loca enamorada de Edward Cullen y de Crepúsculo.**

**Cinderella for a Night**

_Hay te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio_

_A tus negocios sucios_

_Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada_

_A prueba de patadas_

_Por ti me quede como mona lisa_

_Sin llanto y sin sonrisa_

_Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti_

_Me voy ,será mejor así._

(Shakira, Te aviso te anuncios.)

Capítulo 5: La Bella y La Bestia

**Rose POV.**

Era eso simplemente, una enorme bestia. Una bestia tonta y fea. Prendí el televisor para pasar el mal trago. Además ese bruto me había empapado con el hirviente café. Quede como una tonta maniática frente a todos, incluyendo al guapo Edward.

_Bella y Bestia son…_

La canción me sonaba. Estaban pasando una película infantil. "La Bella y la Bestia." La puerta se abrió y Alice entro por ella. Se la veía satisfecha, feliz. Había algo en sus ojos oscuros, como si una chispa se hubiera encendido. Se sentó junto a mí y miro la escena de la película.

- No sé porque, pero eso me recuerda a… algo.- dijo y sin más se fue con sus gráciles pasos de gacela, como los de una bailarina. Me quede anonada. No entendí su comentario, pero estaba claro que estaba insinuando algo. En ese momento vi que el DVD estaba funcionando.

Algo en mi interior hizo clic.

_Algo entre los dos_

_Cambia sin querer_

_Nace una ilusión_

_Tiemblan de emoción_

_ALICE. Ese enana duendecillo me las va a pagar…_

_Bella y bestia son _

Finalizo la canción. Salí furiosa a los jardines. _Alice. Alice. Alice ¿Es que nunca te cansas de molestar?_

Afuera si quiera se respiraba aire fresco. Deseaba relajarme y poder estar sola con mis pensamientos. A lo lejos sabía que había una fuentecita de agua bastante linda, con cuyo sonido me relajaba a mares. Me encamine hacia allá mientras miraba las lindas flores, tan lindas como yo. Aun que claro yo era mucho mejor.

Me senté en el borde y vi que al lado había unos papeles. Decían "Emmet Cullen…" Sentí una enorme tentación de arrojarlos a la fuente. Y, claro está, no hice ni un esfuerzo por evitarlo.

- UPS.-solté maliciosamente.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, enferma?!- me gritó una voz varonil. Emmet se acercaba a mi con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas. No cabía en mí de gozo.

Entonces, sentí que algo me aplastaba, algo enorme y duro. Perdimos el equilibrio y caímos hacía atrás. Sentí como el agua helada me mojaba el cuerpo poco a poco. La furia me invadió.

Emmet con su fuerte cuerpo me aplastaba y bajo del agua era incapaz de respirar o si quiera salir de debajo de su cuerpo. El se corrió y yo me moví ahogada, buscando aire. Escuché una risa.

- Eso te pasa por meterte con Emmet Cullen, querida muñequita plástica.- se rió una vez más y se alejo.

Furiosa. Me dolían los músculos por el reciente impacto, y sentía el pecho apretado. Estaba furiosa, furiosa. Sentía mis orejas rojas. Tenía vergüenza…

¿Vergüenza, yo, Rosalie Hale? No señores. Mientras pudiese salir dignamente de ahí lo haría, me pare y camine con la mayor dignidad posible hacía mi habitación. Sentí una risita ahogada. Edward. Su risa no tardo en ser acompañada por un más débil pero profundamente alegre. Jasper. Cerré tan fuerte como pude la puerta y me senté frente a mi set de maquillaje. La sirvienta no tardo en llegar a ayudarme.

Pero Emmet no sabía con la chichita con la que se estaba curando (N/a no se si conocen el termino, es decir no sabe con quien se esta metiendo. Y conociendo a Rose… No saben lo que les espera… Muajajaja.) Una vez que te metes con Rosalie Hale…no hay vuelta atrás, y ese grandulón se había metido conmigo, mi orgullo y con maligna mente.

Meterse conmigo no era ningún juego. _Calma, Rose, Calma_. Ya tendría el momento, el de mi dulce venganza. El no podría sospecharlo. Jamás lograría sospechar lo que yo tramaba, pues tanto como era la diosa de la belleza también era la de la astucia y la del engaño. Sonreí, por sobre la rabia estaba el sentimiento de tranquilidad. Yo le daría un poco de su propia medicina.

**Jasper POV.**

- Jazz, ¿no te das cuenta? Nuestra familia parece una locura. Emmet y Rose son tal para cual. Piénsalo, el es gracioso y valiente. Ella es vanidosa y con carácter. Tienes que ayudarme, por favor.- dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro y haciéndome pucheritos, eso no lo podía resistir.

- Eso es hacer trampa.

- ¿Eso es un si? ¡SII!- gritó feliz. Abrí la boca para contradecirla, pero no pude. Estaba tan feliz...

Aveces me daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía al haber encontrado a Alice. Su alegría era contagiosa y podía conquistar a todos en menos de cinco segundos, no te podías enojar con ella, su mirada te hacía cambiar de parecer inmediatamente. Se parecía montones a Emmet, un momento estas molesto con él y al otro no te queda mas que olvidar todo y reír junto con él. Lo que me había dicho Alice era cierto, el y Rose de una o de otra forma terminarían juntos. Eran tal para cual, solo hacía falta darles un empujoncito. Y claro que Alice no se iba aquedar de brazos cruzados mientras la aventura estaba justo enfrente de ella. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Edward. Tanya no era una chica mala, pero Edward merecía a alguien mejor, diferente. Alguien más comprensivo, sencillo y loco, alguien que supiera levantarle el ánimo, y que fuese tan terco como el, alguien que no fuese vanidosa y lujosa como Tanya, alguien que no fuese de la realeza…

Alice sabía que el ya había encontrado a esa chica, y Nome quería contar nada de su plan malévolo. Sabía que lo hacía para bien, pero era complicado que Edward consiguiera quedarse con la muchacha. Eso sin contar el brusco giro que tendría que dar la vida de la chica. Mi hermano no iba a soportarlo, el no era tan egoísta. La iba a dejar para que ella continuase su vida normal pero eso le haría un daño enorme a ambos.

Y Alice los sabía pues era ella quien me lo había dicho meses atrás. Pero al parecer había algo que yo aún no sabía y ella si. Algo que la obligaba a actuar, solo esperaba que lo que hiciera no saliese mal…

- Alice. Solo ten cuidado. No quiero que Edward salga lastimado

- Jazz, es mi hermano.

- Lo se, es solo que me cuesta creerlo. Se que Tanya no es para él…

**Tanya POV. **

Me abrí paso entre los arbustos siguiendo a la pequeña de Alice y a Jasper. Algo tramaban.

Edward, mi hermoso prometido. Cuando llegue me recibió muy cariñoso, pero se le veía muy distraído. Se le notaba a millas de distancia. Me había besado, pero había algo en él, algo extraño. La familia también me había recibido de forma majestuosa y cariñosa. Mi habitación era muy lujosa y tenía varios sucios sirvientes a mi servicio.

Escuche unos murmullos.

- Jazz, hay que separarlos. Tenemos que idea algo para separar al león y la leona. Debe ser reemplazada por la oveja.- Jasper comenzó a reírse.

- Alice. Solo ten cuidado. No quiero que Edward salga lastimado.- dijo serio Jasper.

- Jazz, es mi hermano.

- Lo se, es solo que me cuesta creerlo. Se que Tanya no es para él… - en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que tramaban, tenía que hacer algo…

**Bella POV.**

Mire el reloj: 6.23

Tome mis cosas y me encamine para poder cumplir la promesa que le había echo a la princesa Alice. La verdad es que esto me parecía sumamente extraño.

"_Quiero que hoy vallas a la librería y ahí te esperará **uno de mis… agentes**. Mañana a los 7.00 PM. necesito que de nuevo te pases por la librería Dragons y pidas al bibliotecario el libro de "Romeo y Julieta". Pasado mañana a esta misma hora estaré aquí para que me lo entregues..." _

¿Uno de sus agentes?

Abrí la puerta de la librería.

6.55

- Señor. Buenas tardes.- lo salude.

- Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

- Em…-¿Cómo se lo decía?- Alguien dejo un libro para mi. Soy Bella Swan.

-Romeo y Julieta.- me pasó el libro.-Ábralo.- dijo y se fue.

Me acerque a la mesa y me senté.

Abrí la tapa del libro y de ahí salieron tres invitaciones doradas. Lo primero que vi fue: _"Señorita Swan usted ha sido cordialmente invitada al baile en el castillo…"_

¿Bailar? Me quede atontada…

* * *

Me desperté con los músculos ligeros, con ganas de saltar y correr. Esto no era propio de mi,pero queria estar con Angela y reír juntas. La ducha me relajo todo el cuerpo y quede lista para el día que sin duda alguna sería pesado. El grito de Victoria me recibió igual que cada mañana. Jake me seguía con mirada suspicaz, algo raro en un perro. Pero viniendo de el era algo normal. Probablemente si una tortuga o una pez me hubiese mirado así me hubiese asustado, pero no venía la caso.

Me subí rápidamente al viejo auto que me había regalado mi padre antes de fallecer trágica mente. Sabía que su vida se estaba acabando, así lo único que podía hacer era disfrutarlo estas ultimas semanas antes de que diera su ultimo respiro. El motor rugió violentamente (N/a Agressive, como la profe de Ingles :O) antes de que el auto comenzara a moverse. Llegue a la escuela con lentitud. Angela estaba ahí esperándome, recargada contra la pared.

- Hola.

- Hola Bella. ¿Que noticias me traes?

Pensé que era hora de decirle lo de las invitaciones, una para mi, otra para ella y una para Ben. Respiré hondo, era hora de hablar.

- Angela, ¿Recuerdas lo de Alice?- comencé sofocada.

- Si,claro.

- Verás, resulta que en libro, el que Alice me pidió que recogiera, habían tres invitaciones al baile, pase especial. Una para ti, una para mi y una para Ben...- mi voz se esfumó. Angela estaba en la misma posición era como si no hubiese dicho nada.

- Bella...- susurro absorta. Entramos en el salón de clases, había un grupito de gente hablando del príncipe.

- ¡Aquí esta, aquí esta!- gritó Jessica entrado veloz a la sala de clases, pero en ese momento tropezó y la revista que traía callo a mis pies. Me agache para recogerla, estaba de revés.

Angela estalló en carcajadas, y yo la seguí a coro con mi risa. Mire la revista para ver la portada y en ese momento me encontré con... él.

El príncipe, Eddie o mas bien Edward, me miraba desde la portada con sus bellicimos ojos verde esmeralda. En ese momento me arrebataron la revista y el mundo se me vino encime. Me tiraron hacía mi banco e hice los gestos de saludo al profesor, pero estaba vacía, absorta. No podía comprendelo. El me había salvado y yo le había dicho la malo y feo que era en su cara ese día en nuestra cena...

No entendía nada, era como si todo se hubiese desmoronado. El vaso parecía haberse estabilisando, pero se estaba desbordando otravez. Una persona no podía guardarse tantos sentimientos.

Necesita a alguien.. Necesitaba a...Vagabundo.

**Edward POV.**

Me escape para ir allí dónde iba normalmente esa chica, deseaba verla mas de lo recomendable.

Corrí por las calles pues todavía no oscurecía del todo y no deseaba que me reconociera nadie.

El día estaba oscuro, sombrío. Pero no importaba, ese día yo solo era Edward.

Entre en la tienda, ahí en la mesa estaba la chica. Tenía los ojos hinchados como si hubiese llorado, y la cara roja. La ira creció en mi invadiendo mi pecho, eso me hacía daño, uno inmenso. Quién quiere que fuese el que le hubiese echo daño las pagaría bien caro...

Me la quede mirando largo rato, mirando su rostro y su pelo. Era hermosa, perfecta. Sencilla y simpática. Me hubiese gustado poder acariciar su mejilla y poder abrazarla. Parecía delicada, frágil. Como si cualquier paso en falso la pudiese quebrar, romper.

Me acerque para consolarla, ella aún no me veía. Miré la mesa, y ahí encima había una revista y en ella mi rostro. Me quede petrificado, en ese momento supe quien tenía la culpa de su pena. Y ese era... yo.

Bella.... Bella... Salí corriendo de la tienda. Yo jamás podría ser solo Edward, ella siempre tuvo razón. A quien fuese que me acercase, como príncipe o no, le hacía daño. Tenía razón, y para que yo lo notara ella había tenido que pagar caro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Baile! Baile! Baile!**

**Se que lo quieren… pero sería muy muy corto si no… Además… no han visto el seis… y creo que va a ver un poco de… Rose…J**

**Y… estoy deprimida… Miro las otros historias y veo 100 REVIEWS… y yo? **

**Reviews por el baile 1313…. ;) Por favor… Si? Aun que solo diga… "Hola"**

**Ya… estoy esperando ingles para las inspiraciones…xd ( LTipico.. la galla que se queda pega en algo... uf)**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

-_ ¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile del príncipe Edward **bella** Principessa?-_ le pregunte a la chhiquilla. Si me iba a casar, antes de ahcerlo iba a ser feliz, feliz con la chica a la que amaba...

**(L) REVIEWS..!**

**Florenciita …**


	6. La bella durmiente, Alice

Alice…Jasper y sus comienzos… Disfruten:

**Los personajes pertenecen estrictamente a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de Edward Cullen que es MÍO (creado por ella.) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. **

(Sorry, tenía que poner eso… La clase de Lenguaje y Mel. Oh, my Gott. Ya, sorry. Chiste interno.)

Dedicatorias a: Obviamente a los que leen mi fic. y a todos los que dejan reviews (L) Y yo soy feliz por que tengo muchos, muchos. Guou. Pero como todo adicto… ¡Quiero más!

Ahora los dejo con mis retorcidas creaciones asistidas por Valeria, Sarah y Florencia. Chicas las quiero mucho (L)

**Cinderella for a Night**

_Ten cuidado, tu fuerza se ha ido abajo_

_Mejor pensárselo dos veces_

_Tu tren de pensamiento será alterado_

_Así que si tú debes errar debes ser prudente_

_Tu mente esta en Disturbia_

_Es como la oscuridad es la luz_

_Disturbia_

(Disturbia, Rihanna)

Capítulo 8: La bella durmiente, Alice.

**Bella POV.**

Me parecía todo tan negro. Te enamoras de forma extraña por primera vez, pero tu príncipe azul… es príncipe de Inglaterra. Nunca me he quejado de mi vida, pero vivo prisionera en casa de bruja y sus dos malvadas ayudantes. Pero que más daba. Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Ojos verde esmeralda de bello reflejo tan profundos eran mi sueño. ¿Porque por una sola vez no podía ser feliz? Pensé que lloraría de nuevo, es que una persona sinceramente no puede abarcar tanto.

En ese momento un suave campaneo me distrajo. Me acerque al computador. Vagabundo, no existía ya más la pena, con el ahí podría derrotar incluso a un vampiro sediento de sangre con la propia fuerza de mis manos…

(N/a A que se estarán refiriendo aquí…)

**Alice POV.**

Ahora si que me la iba a pasar en grande. Emmet definitivamente no conocía a Rosalie. Por que claramente estaba metido en un lío en el que a mi no me gustaría estar. Y lo cierto es que las venganzas de Rose no son nada de este mundo, son crueles y despiadadas. Y claro estaba, me había contratado como su asistente personal. Lo que no sabía es que Emmet había contratado a Jazz por su parte como espía de tal forma que yo le diera información. Pero para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era de nuestro plan, era una locura, pero para resolver un caso loco es necesario contratar a un demente y a su ayudante, la mente maligna. Por lo que a caso loco solución loca.

Ambos teníamos nuestros planes. Planes rigurosamente trazados. Sabía que Rose se iba a vengar, y también tenía claro que para ello me iba a necesitar. Pero Rose iba a tomar medidas extremas.

Llegó una brisa de afuera, desde el balcón que trajo consigo un perfume hermoso, uno que yo conocía como la palma de mi mano. A veces era agradable estar a solas pero jamás podía pasar mucho tiempo sin Jasper a mi lado. Recuerdo que nos conocimos de forma mágica…

_Sabía que el príncipe de Suiza había llegado, mi hermano, Edward, era amigo del hermano de este tanto como de él. Siempre me decía que acabaría gustándome, solía molestarme con eso. Pero no quería conocerlo, todavía no estaba preparada. Me hubiese gustado poder hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para ellos y ponerme a brincar. Pero en vez de eso quise ir a cabalgar, a refrescarme._

_El caballo me mecía con su galope y ya estaba oscureciendo, los parpados me pesaban. La brisa me golpeaba suave y el sonido de los cascos del enorme animal al golpear el suelo me parecían una suave canción de cuna. Cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar del momento. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, abrí los ojos y me encontré con un bosque. Estaba desorientada. _

_Seguramente al cerrar los ojos me había quedado dormida y al despertar me había encontrado con este lugar. _

_Tenía miedo, no sabía donde estaba. Era de noche y estaba todo muy oscuro. Los árboles adquirían extrañas formas. Busque entre mis bolsillos el móvil. Pero no lo encontré, debía de habérseme caído. Me baje de la yegua. No había terminado de hacerlo cuando esta se echo a galopar, dejándome sola ahí en medio de la oscuridad. _

_Me quede totalmente petrificada ante el miedo. Me senté y me mecí hacía delante y atrás tratando de tranquilizarme. Estuve un rato así. Comenzaron a molestarme los ruidos de los pequeños animales, tenía miedo. Comencé a cantar para aplacar los murmullos. _

_Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban. Cada vez los oía más cerca Quise echar a correr, pero estaba petrificada, pegada en el suelo. _

_- Ya calma, pequeña. Ya llegue. – dijo una voz preciosa como la de un ángel. Como el canto de un ave. Como la de mis sueños. Cada vez que me dormía veía esos ojos color miel que me observaban a través de la espesura, pronto esos ojos tomaron un cuerpo. Era un chico alto larguirucho de pelo rubio precioso y de sonrisa amable. Era increíblemente guapo. Cuando lo veía siempre me sonreía y me llamaba sin palabras pero cuándo me acercaba se desvanecía y yo despertaba. Pero la noche anterior había sido distinta el y yo habíamos bailado un vals al compás de la canción._

_- ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco? –Le pregunte._

_- Claro, nos conocimos en un sueño. Bailamos juntos un vals en nuestros sueños.- fue su respuesta._

_- Entonces estoy a salvo.- entonces el se paró y me tendió una mano._

_- ¿Bailas?- me preguntó. Bailamos sin música mucho tiempo. No podría haber nada más hermoso, podría haberme quedado así por toda la eternidad. Con manos firmes me tomaba la cintura mientras yo enrollaba mis brazos a su cuello con sumo cuidado. Yo podía ser loca y atrevida pero cuando de amar se trataba, el mundo enteró podía cambiar._

_Esa noche él y yo no cruzamos palabra, nos limitamos a quedarnos así mirando nuestros ojos que hablaban por sí solos hasta que finalmente yo me quede dormida en su pecho…_

**Jasper POV.**

Abrí la puerta despacito. Alice estaba con la mirada ida, dilatada. Pensando. Me acerque despacito y la besé. Ella me devolvió el besó sin mostrar sorpresa solo placer. Me tendí junto a ella con nuestras manos unidas. Ella tarareaba algo, una canción. La melodía de un vals. Mire su rostro y en el había una esfera cristalina. La rocé, para borrar esa lagrima.

- Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, fue tan hermoso.

- Perfecto.

Podría haberme quedado así junto a ella todo el día. Me miró con esos ojos alegres y me apretó la mano al tiempo que me obligaba a sentarme frente a ella.

- Jazz, te quiero.- me miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos.

- Ven.- le dije y la tiré para que me siguiera.- Vallamos a un lugar más tranquilo. Creo que es hora de que lo volvamos a ver.

- ¿Qué…cosa?- me dijo confundida. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja feliz.

Comenzamos a caminar por los jardines hasta llegar a las caballerías. Tome el mismo caballo que había tomado aquella noche, estaba viejo. Pero si no fuese por el hoy yo no estaría con la chica de mis sueños. Ayude a mi **prometida** a subir al caballo. Comencé a subirme delante de ella, pero ella me detuvo. Enarque las cejas. Alzo su pequeño dedo índice y se me señalo a mi y luego al hueco que quedaba tras de ella. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza a las par que obedecía sus órdenes. Pase los brazos por su cintura para tomar las riendas. Pero ella me detuvo. Ella quería manejar. En su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, de esas que eran capaces de detenerme el corazón.

- ¿Si diriges tu como vas a saber a dónde te quiero llevar?- le dije con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

- Tu me señalaras el camino.- dijo ella haciéndome pucheritos.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos?- le dije con ternura. Me miró como si sospesase la idea. Calculando sus posibilidades y ofertas.

- Esta bien.- dijo y tomo mis manos trasladándolas de su cintura a las riendas dónde ella poso las suyas sobre las mías. Le besé el cuello a forma de agradecimiento.

Galopamos mucho rato, Alice me hacía reír sin parar con sus locuras e ideas. No paraba de dirigir al caballo como si ella fuese una niña pequeña. Cuando iba despacio lo obligaba a galopar, o de pronto frenaba en seco. Su risa melodiosa se unía en una sola melodía con la mía.

Alce la vista para buscar el camino. Seguí por el bosque hasta casi llegar a ese lugar especial. Tome un pañuelo de mi bolsillo.

- Detente.- le ordene. Ella obedeció con un poco de confusión por su parte. Tome el pañuelo y le vendé los ojos.

- Jazz, Jazz. ¿Qué planeas?

- Ya verás.- dije, estaba ansioso.

- Pero…- comenzó pero yo le puse un dedo en los labios para que no regañase. Me hizo pucheritos.

- No lo vas a lograr. Espérame aquí.- comenzó a dar brinquitos ansiosa mientras me sonreía.- No tardo.

- Saque el aparato y busque la canción que deseaba poner. Apreté el botón play y le subí el volumen a la música. Y la guíe hasta ese claro de aquella noche en que nos vimos por primera vez. Ella se quedó petrificada al oír la música y se quito la cinta y me beso con pasión.

Cuando nos separamos me miro y comenzó nuestro vals. La historia se repetía…

- Te amo…-dijimos al unísono.

**Rosalie POV.**

Alice llegó a la noche con una voz clara de satisfacción y paz. Más feliz de lo normal, más de lo que yo creía posible, casi tan feliz como la noche en que Jasper le pidió matrimonio…

Me hubiese encantado vivir como ellos, poder casarme con el hombre que amaba y no con ese bruto. Que llegase el día en que me sorprendiese con una sortija, que no fuese algo que ya estuviese preparado. Maldito fuese quien nos obligo a casarnos. A no poder vivir con nuestra otra mitad. Casarme, tener hijos y vivir como una ciudadana más. Quizás todos pienses que lo tenemos todo, pero no tenemos lo que más deseamos. Libertad. Libertad de tomar nuestras propias decisiones, de casarnos con quien amamos, de vivir como unos más.

Pero como él me había arruinado el cabello, la ropa y el día era hora de vengarse.

- Alice, ya sabes que hay que hacer.

Ella asintió dando saltitos, se sentó a mi lado. Comencé a contarle mi plan, de repente soltaba gritos, o se tapaba la boca, se paraba bruscamente y se ponía a dar vueltas. Me alegraba verla así, ella era loca y juguetona pero aunque fuese totalmente opuesta mí era mi mejor amiga. (N/a Loca y juguetona… quien mas es así?)

Me ponía ansioso el solo hecho de estar con ella, su alegría contagiosa me llenaba, me hacía reír. Mi chico tendría que ser así, gracioso un loco juguetón, nada serio, apasionado, fuerte, guapo, pero de un corazón tan bondadoso, que me hiciera reir, pero que estuviese a mi lado en toda situación, alguien que me complaciese pero que fuese decidido, alguien que se haga de querer…

Pero que saco de soñar si ya nada se puede cambiar, mi destino esta grabado en piedra. Firmado…

**Edward POV.**

Me sentía solo, vacío. Era como si todo se derrumbara. Lo único que lograba hacer al acercarme a la gente era dañarla. Bella me lo había dicho muchas veces, pero para que yo aprendiera la lección ella había tenido que pagar por mí. Me hubiese gustado exiliarme, alejarme.

El mundo es extraño, un pobre con familia es diez veces más rico que un rico solitario. La familia es todo. La familia es quien siempre te apoya, pero yo no le podía contar esto a nadie. Probablemente Alice lo hubiese entendido pero estaba muy ocupada con Jazz, pero había una persona que si estaba dispuesta a escucharme. A pesar de que a esa persona jamás le podría contar mis verdaderos problemas. Pero si algo parecido, una sombra.

Me plantee frente al computador. Sabía que esto solo me hacía daño, tanto a mí como a la persona que había en la otra pantalla. La persona a la que yo…

- _Principessa.-_ me quede esperando. Murmure su nombre a la par que lo murmuraba su nombre tan precioso, tan bello.

_- Vagabundo, no sabes la falta que me hacías.-_ el pecho se me inflo.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por qué no lo entiendo. Es que todo es tan duro, cuando uno comienza a recuperarse a retomar la vida, una pequeña cosa te derrumba el mundo. Quisiera vivir en un cuento, donde todo es perfecto. Donde las princesas siempre se pueden quedar con su príncipe, a pesar de ser sirvientas. Siempre he pensado que era mejor estar sola que mal acompañada a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que me mentía a mí misma. Solo se que hoy eso es cierto. Ni si quiera se porque te cuento esto, pero se que tu jamás me dejarías sola. Siento a pesar de no conocer tu rostro que puedo confiar en ti como en mí propia vida. Tú nunca me harías daño.-_ cuando termine de leer la ultima letra sentía algo que corría por mi rostro. Era una lagrima, esa chica era perfecta, sencilla, me alegraba el día con un hola, era mi otra mitad. Pero ella siempre sería solo un sueño más.

_- Gracias.-_ le respondí.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por confiar en mí. _

_- Tú eres el único culpable de eso, eres amable, cariñoso, quizá terco, pero bueno.-_bueno fue lo que mas me llamó la atención. Si ella supiese quien era…

_- Estas triste.-_ no era una pregunta.

_- Yo… Solo es algo pasajero, se que me vas a presionar. No quiero hablar de ello._

_- No te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieses.- _quería conocerla, tener la oportunidad de saber quien era, como era. Conocerla.

- _¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile del príncipe Edward __**bella**__ Principessa?-_ le pregunte a la chiquilla. Si me iba a casar, antes de hacerlo iba a ser feliz, feliz con la chica a la que amaba...

No importaba lo que viniese después, nada importaba. Solo ella. Me iba a doler, pero si me voy a casar va a ser con ella. No se como, pero la vida es demasiado corta para desaprovecharla. Además junto a ella el pueblo no sufriría, conocía sus ideales y su mente era tan profunda y hermosa que me llenaba y me hinchaba el pecho en dicha, alegría.

- Pues entonces hazlo, lucha. Lucha, Edward. Sé feliz.- la voz de Alice me pareció la de una voz del subconsciente, pero era cierto. Luchar, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

**Esme POV.**

No podía pedir nada más mi familia era perfecta. Sabía que todo iba a salir bien. Y en la noche del tercer baile Edward iba a unir en el sagrado matrimonio a la Reina viuda de Suiza y al Rey viudo de Inglaterra. Uniríamos a dos naciones, pero por sobre todo nosotros seríamos felices.

La noche siguiente mi hijo Emmet tomaría su lugar en el trono junto a su esposa con lo cuál se casaría al mes siguiente.

Carlisle entró en mi pieza y me tendió una mano. Me paré junto a él con nuestras manos unidas. El beso mi mano y me miró con sus ojos comprensivos, apasionados.

- Te amo.- me dijo tierno.

Caminamos por los jardines del palacio.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar que Alice lo preparé todo, sé cuanto lo gustan estás cosas. Y creo que solo ella podría dejar todo con tanto esplendor y perfección solo para nosotros.

- Esme, ¿estas segura de esto?

- Es tu hija, ella es la adecuada. Sabe hacer que todo este perfecto, su alegría es contagiosa. Ella, Rose y yo lo vamos a dejar perfecto. Va a estar bien.

- Mm...- dijo. Sabía que él deseaba esto pero no quería hacerme infeliz. Pero tanto el como yo sabíamos que la única que haría de esta boda una de cuentos.

- Te quiero.- dije, el me besó el cuello deslizando sus labios hasta mi boca.

- Ni de cerca como yo a ti.- dijo besándome con ternura, dulce. Le devolví el beso con la misma ternura de él. Lo quería tanto como al mismo cielo. El era mi mundo, yo solo era la pequeña Luna que giraba entorno a él.

- Entonces, deberíamos…

- …ir donde Alice. – terminó por mí.

Caminamos contentos hasta su habitación. Yo estaba contenta, sabía lo feliz que se pondría Alice. Loca. Corriendo feliz. Dando sus brinquitos. No podía esperar. Jalee a Carlisle echándonos a corres juntos para llegar a al habitación. Su estruendorosa y profunda risa me hizo reír a mí también.

Abrí la puerta suavecito. Cuando nos miro. Nos miró con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. En sus manos había una rosa. Jasper.

- Alice, mi amor. Tu padre y yo tomamos un decisión.- me acerque y tome sus manos entre las mías.

- Alice, Esme y yo sabemos cuanto te gustan están cosas así que hemos decidido que tu…- me había tomado la cintura apoyando su mentón contra mi hombro.

-…serás la que organicé la boda.- terminé por Carlisle. Alice abrió la boca y se puso a gritar feliz. Comenzó a bailar y a correr por toda la habitación con sus gráciles pasitos.

- Gracias.- nos gritó mientras nos tomaba las manos formando un círculo entre los tres y nos ponía a dar vueltas. Nos abrazó sin para de brincar.

- ¡Rose!- grito saliendo de su cuarto. Esto valdría la pena mientras eso la hiciera feliz. Sonreí a mi prometido.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Espero que le guste.

Me gustaría hacerlos más largos, pero me falta tiempo.

Además lamento comunicarles la desafortunada noticia de que esta semana

NO TENGO INGLES!

Bueno.

Espero sus "Hola" y las veo… cálculo… el viernes si me esfuerzo…

Y me saco otro dos en Gramática Alemana. Puaj!

Los quiero mucho..(L)

Besiitos…

**Floreciita**


	7. Mujeriego

_Gracias a todos por dejar reviews. No se como será para los que no hayan escrito, pero para mi es magnifico verlos. Y es que cada vez que lees uno te sientes… bien. Es agradable saber que a alguien le hayan gustado tus locas ideas. Te inspiran a seguir porque sabes que esa gente que lee tus capítulos se entretiene, y es hay cuando te das cuanta de que vale la pena hacer esto. Seguir. Por eso, por ayudarme en mi sueño de un día llegar a escribir, no como profesión, sino como hobby, para más._

_Los quiero… Y ahora gracias por apoyarme cuando me pongo sentimental _ _xd_

_Ahora si… Disfruten:_

**Los personajes son propiedad legal de Stephanie Meyer. La historia desquiciada a la que se someten los personajes es perteneciente a este usuario demente que tanto quiere a sus lectores (mis preferidos son los de los reviews :B, pero adoro a todos. Ovio!!)**

**Cenibella for a Night**

Las mas grande historia de amor de todos los tiempos

_Mujeriego_

_Papi,_

_Tienes la arrogancia de los campeones_

_Que mal por ti_

_No puedes encontrar una buena compañía_

_Creo que cuando tienes a tantas, _

_Se hace más difícil_ _Podría ser fácil, _

_Pero eso es lo que eres, baby._

(Womanizer, Britney Spears)

Capítulo 7: Mujeriego

**Rosalie POV.**

Abrí los ojos. Sonreí feliz. Había llegado la hora. La hora de que ese hombre me las pagara. Como todos los jueves Emmet iba a salir a trotar por la ciudad, para mostrar sus músculos a las ciudadanas.

Había necesitado poco tiempo para descubrir lo que más odiaba ese. Y ahora que tenía su debilidad, lo iba a someter a mis castigos. Lo iba a destruir. Lo iba a dejar por el suelo. Iba a estar en todos lados. La sonrisa maléfica de mis labios no se desaparecía. Era la hora.

Me paré y me dirigí a las duchas. Ese día puse especial cuidado en mi limpieza y belleza.

Me puse un vestido muy escotado, coqueto. Este además encajaba a la perfección con mis caderas. **(N/a Está en mi Perfil, las botas igual.)** De seguro Emmet quedaría babeando, mirándome. Botas negras con tacón alto largas y arrugadas. Deje que mi pelo rubia cabellera cayera en cascadas por mi espalda. Me mire.

- Perfecta, Rosalie. Perfecta.

Parte uno: Reunirse con Alice.

- Rose.- dijo ella corriendo hacía a mí.- ¡Es la hora!- dijo, más bien gritó, Alice dando saltitos y con una sonrisa malévola.

- Si, hermanita. Es la hora. – solté una carcajada malévola. Miré la vestimenta de Alice que consistía en un vestido celeste con puntitos de varios colores y una cinta morada. Llevaba unas puntitas del mismo tono muy lindas. **(N/a todo el look en mi perfil.)**

Con Alice nos pusimos tras un pilar y vimos como entraba en acción la parte dos del plan. La parte que llevaría a cabo Jasper. Mi otro cómplice.

- Hola Emm.

- ¿Qué tal, pequeñazo?- respondió Emmet. Le mire los ojos pero lo que encontré en ellos no era lo que esperaba, en ellos había una especie de ternura maternal hacia su hermano. _Rose. ¿Qué te sucede? Esa no es la actitud. Recuerda que arruino tu ropa._

_-_ Mamá te manda esto. Quiere que lo pruebes para poder promocionar la bebida.- dijo mi cómplice.- Linda ropa.- Emmet se veía… Uf. Guapísimo. Levaba una musculosa negra que marcaba sus perfectos músculos que lo hacían parecer muy varonil, junto con un "short" blanco. _¡Rose! Para ahora._

_E_mmet miró la botellita que su hermano le ofrecía y se tomo un trago. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos y callo como piedra hacía atrás.

Corrí hacía a él totalmente satisfecha.

- Em… Rose. ¿Segura estará bien?- preguntó Jazz algo asustado por su hermano mayor.

- Cien por ciento segura. Y ahora rápido que solo tenemos media hora.- dije y batí las palmas.

Lo arrastramos juntos hasta mi pieza, y es que era muy pesado. Jasper le sacó la polera. Quede estática. Su pecho musculoso era perfecto, ni mucho ni poco. Era…

- Cuidado, Rose. Te van a entrar moscasen la boca.- se burló Jasper. Le mire de mala forma, pero lo único que conseguí fue la risa de Alice.

- Hey. ¿Por qué no m esperaron para la diversión?- dijo Edward entrando en la pieza. – Rose, cierra la boca. Por favor no es tan guapo.- término con una estruendorosa risa.

- Hola, Edward.- saludaron Alice y Jasper riéndose aún de… ¡mi!

- Bien, díganme que hacer.- pidió Edward.

- Bueno, este es el plan….

Emmet comenzó a moverse. Esto iba a ser genial.

- Rápido, ya esta terminandose el efecto.- dije y entre todos lo llevamos hasta el mismo lugar en el que había estado con Jasper. Lo votamos en el suelo.

Le guiñe un ojo a Jasper para que entrara en acción.

Nos escondimos, Alice y yo, en el mismo lugar de antes.

Emmet abrió los ojos bobo aún.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jasper. Estaba actuando.

- ¿Q-qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste.

- ¿Q- qué hora es?

- 8.40.

- Mierda.- se paró de golpe y se alejo por los pasillos en camino al carro.- Te veo luego hermano.

Le agradecí a Jasper y luego me dirigí hacía mi cuarto. Junto con Alice.

- Ya sabes que hacer.- le dije.

Alice comenzó a camuflarme. Me puso una peluca pelirroja natural y me pinto las facciones de tal forma que ya no parecía yo. Me puse unas gafas y ¡Guala! Ya no era Rosalie Hale.

- Gracias, no se que haría sin ti, Gnomo.- la abrasé fuerte y corrí hacía mi auto especial para este tipo de salidas.

- Emmet Cullen, prepárate para morir.- dije arrancando el motor.

**Emmet POV.**

No se porque pero Edward insistió en acompañarme y llevar su majestuosa limosina. Además de eso él debía ir a delante junto con Billy, su guardaespaldas personal. Y aparte de todo eso de forma muy apartada y una cortina de vidrio negro nos separaban. Esto era muy injusto. ¡Y cuando intente regañar Billy, sí Billy Black, me regañó! Menuda cosa. Todo porque papá, siempre tan brillante, según Billy decía que debía irme junto con mi hermano. Y como era su guardaespaldas y su limosina, claro yo hacía de esclavo. Me fui refunfuñando todo el camino, pero ni me miraron, y la vez que lo hicieron ¡se rieron de mí! Esto era pasarse.

El camino se me hizo eterno. Pero terminamos llegando a un lugar que parecía… vacío.

- Hermano. ¿Qué… es… esto? – a pesar de que el no era mi hermano de sangre, pero era lo mismo en términos generales. Nos criamos casi juntos y nuestros padres se casarían en una semana más.

- Si corres unos veinte metros más allá encontrarás gente.- respondió intentando disimular la risa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué de qué?

- ¿Por qué…? Da igual. Bueno te veo más tarde, mi amor.- dije lanzándole un beso y haciéndole ojitos.

Me eche a trotar y tal y como había dicho lo que yo calculaba unos veinte metros más allá comenzó a aparecer la gente.

Miré a un grupito de guapísimas chicas de forma varonil para que pareciese muy sexy y comenzasen a gritar de la forma habitual. Pero ellas me miraron entre la rabia, el asco, la risa y la sorpresa. Una de ellas comenzó a reírse totalmente sorprendida y las demás la imitaron. Esto si que era raro. Conforme aparecía más gente pasaba lo mismo.

Algunos me apuntaban y negaban con la cabeza. Los niños tiraban de sus padres y le susurraban cosas al oído sin dejar de mirarme. Las mujeres, ya fuesen viejas, jóvenes o niñas, se reían sin preocupación alguna. Los hombres me miraban asqueados. Y algunas viejitas salían corriendo. Las parejas alzaban las cejas y se reían y luego se ponían serios y seguían frunciendo el seño.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a la gente hoy?

Sinceramente, ¿qué tenía yo de gracioso? Locos.

De repente se acerco una niñita de no más de 4 o 5 años, era pequeñita rubia y con unos hermosos rulos que caían en su espalda. Me tiró de la polera para que le prestara atención. Me agache para poder escucharla. Lo cierto es que adoraba a los niños.

- Quisiera que te miraras en una ventana para que puedas ver tu reflejo.- me susurro al oído y luego salió corriendo con pasos saltarines. Como no perdía nada me acerque al ventanal más cercano y... miré.

Frente a mi había un hombre alto y musculoso de cabellera negra con rulitos, pero que iba maquillado de mujer que llevaba un cintillo de chica. El chico llevaba una musculosa… rosa. Y unos pantaloncitos blancos. Las zapatillas también eran rosas.**(N/a todo en mi perfil) **Tenía los ojos pintados verdes, delineador, rush rojo sangre. La polera decía: _Look at the Princess Cullen._

- ¡AH! ¡AH!- grité. Ahora entendía todo.

En eso una mujer…. exquisita que me miraba apareció junto a mí reflejo. Me dí vuelta y la mire fijo. Llevaba un vestido plateado apretado con escote y que marcaba perfectas las curvas de la muchacha. Tenía el pelo rojo naranja e iba maquillada. Llevaba gafas. Tenía unas botas negras largas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. En eso la mire más de cerca, era….Rosalie Hale.

Me sonrió y tomó su celular.

_-¿Alo? ¿CNN? Verán tengo aquí en calle Pringston 787 a Emmet Cullen vestido de mujer. Les agradecería que viniesen. Gracias. Julieta von Dessauer. Claro, no mentiría sobre algo así. Los espero.¿ Una foto? Claro_. – Me la tomó, y es que yo aún no reaccionaba.- _Ya se la mande. ¿Ve? Es cierto. Y les aconsejo que se apuren. OK. Fue todo un placer_.- y cortó. Entonces reaccione. No podía hacer nada así que…

- Esto no se va aquedar así, maqueña de liquidación. No…- le susurre en el oído.

- Yo que tu echaría a corre porque llegan en 30, 29, 28…-me susurro ella. Encaje los dientes y cerré los puños. Eche a corre a todo dar hacía el lugar dónde me había dejado Edward pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido y las cámaras me tomaron por una esquina.

Miles de camarógrafos y periodistas me perseguían. Siempre había soñado ser parte de una persecución masiva. Pero no esperaba que fuese de esta forma. Maldita muñeca plástica inservible tonta rubia fea de liquidación. Me las iba a pagar. Esa…

Comencé a cruzar la calle y un auto se puso enfrente de mí y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. No importaba quien fuese, pero no podía no aceptar la oferta así que…

**Bella POV.**

Me paré a espera el verde en la esquina. No había ningún alma. Estaba desierto. De repente sentí mucho ruido.

Por la calle venía Emmet Cullen vestido de mujer perseguido por autos, camarógrafos y periodistas. Sentí pena por él pero no pude evitar reírme. Es que se veía tan gracioso…

Aún así supe que debía ayudarlo, era pura intuición. El príncipe comenzó a doblar por la esquina y yo con el carro me planteé frente a él y le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Él entró y me miró. Pise el acelerador a fondo y comencé a surcar la calles a toda velocidad. Nunca había ido tan rápido con este cacharro viejo.

- Gracias. Yo…. Comenzó él.

- Da igual. Espero que esos no hayan visto mi patente nada más.- lo corte.- Pero, me encantaría saber porque vas…así.- dije y lo señale de pies a cabeza. Esto era raro, muy raro.

- Yo tampoco sé. Me vestí normal. No, no como mujer.- aclaró al ver mi cara de confusión, para luego sonreírme.- Y luego me desmaye después de tomar de la bebida de Jasper…

- Creo, solo creo que esa bebida tenía algo raro. ¿De casualidad te peleaste con Rosalie Hale? ¿La ofendiste, algo?

- Yo… Bueno le vertí café encima y le dije muñeca plástica, aprte de eso la arroje a una fuente de agua...-su voz de desvaneció al ver mi rostro. De pronto comencé a reírme como condenada.

- Guau. – Más risa- ¿Nadie te dijo que es mejor ir al infierno que meterse con Rose? Y créeme esto es solo el principio.- dije negando con la cabeza.

- Ya entendí. Y está más que claro qué Billy, Edward.- al escuchar ese nombre sentí punzadas de dolor en el pecho- Alice y Jasper fueron sus cómplices... ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿ Oye, sabes yo debería estar triste, llorando. Voy a aparecer en todos los canales de noticias y en las portadas de millones de revistas vestido de ¡MUJER! Mírame. Haber mi amorcito que pasa, vamos mire a la abuela Emma.- dijo y me pellizco las mejillas igual que las abuelitas, no pude evitarlo, reí.

Conducí al castillo y podría decir qué me reí como nunca. Ese chico si que sabía levantarme el ánimo. Era muy gracioso. Pero no debería seguir entrometiéndome en la vida de la monarquía. Era malo para mi integridad moral.

- Hey. Oye.- dijo y me pasó la mano por delante.- No quiero que en el diario de mañana salga Emma Cullen y Distraída Number One mueren en trágico accidente automovilístico.- Le mire y fruncí en ceño.- ¿Cómo-te-llamas?

- Bella Swan.- me miró con los ojos como platos hasta que pudo controlar su reacción.

- Voy a tener que hablar con Alice.- ahora era mi turno de poner los ojos como platos.

Vislumbre el castillo y me detuve frente a las rejas de este mismo.

- Bella. Gracias, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- me preguntó Emmet, debía llamarlo así después de su intento de asesinato luego de intentar llamarlo Príncipe Emmet o Su Majestad.

- Agradecería mucho que no le digieras a Rose quien te salvo. Creo que luego tendría que suicidarme, y es que es mejor que enfrentarse a ella.- el príncipe se río con todas sus ganas.

- No le diré. Diviértete. Oye, ¿por qué la conoces, a Rosalie?- dijo la ultima palabra como si fuese una palabrota.

- La conocí por… mi madre.-respondí.

Comenzó A bajarse.

- OH. Bella sí alguna vez necesitas algo, toma.- me pasó un papel con un teléfono anotado en él. Tenía claro que no lo hacía para invitarme a salir. Salió y se despidió, no sin antes hacer varias bromas.

A mitad de la carretera lo recordé, ¿Qué era lo que habría querido decir con que tenía que hablar con Alice?

**Edward POV.**

_Las calles me parecían tristes, sin vida y el día era gris. Las sombras asustaban. Era como aplastante. Entonces el lugar se llenó de luz. Era una luz…_

**Bella POV.**

…_.cegadora que había dejado mis ojos ciegos, pero a la vez esa luz me había dado el poder de ver todo. Esa luz era perfecta tan… hermosa. Entonces vi dos esferas…_

**Edward POV.**

…_color chocolate y una voz de ángel que susurraba:" Encuéntrame, que si no me quedare siempre atrapada en este mundo de…_

**Bella POV.**

…_sueños y tinieblas. Encuéntrame."_

- ¡SWAN, TENGO HAMBRE!- era un sueño, y era hora de volver a la tierra. Irina me esperaba. Ajajá. Solo uno más.

* * *

- ¿Qué? ¡Vas a ir mañana mismo a comprar tu vestido Bella, mañana! ¡Si no yo no te acompaño!- me gritó furiosa Angela. Genial. Vestido. 4 días y contando…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Listo. Por favor..!

No me maten, soy muy joven para morir!

Se que el Viernes…y…

Perdón (carita burrito Shrek)

Pero… hay una buena noticia.

El cap. 8 y 9 van a ser Flash y adivinen que pasa en el diez.

Baile!!

Bueno… perdón y...

Saben me gustaría saber que canción me recomiendan para el baile...

Tiene que ser romántica, bella.

Thank you..

Los quiere mucho…

**Florenciita (L)**

**Pd: Perdón por POSIBLES faltas de ortografía. :D**


	8. Fashion Girls

Bien. Como la cosa es que todos queremos el baile, yo inclusive. Voy a hacer estos capítulos cortos, mucho para mi gusto. Pero todo sea por ustedes. Una recomendación, para leer el Fic. a partir del punto de vista de Bella escuchen las siguientes canciones:

· **Love Story de Taylor Swift**

· **Love Song de Sara Bareilles**

· **Because of you de Kelly Clarkson**

Y ahora lean:

**Estos personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, pero la loca creación pertenece a mí. Y Edward también. Es mío. ¿Les queda claro? **

Ajajá. Ahora si que si. Lean:

**Cenibella for a Night**

_Las mas grande historia de amor de todos los tiempos_

_Por un momento tus ojos se abren y sabes_

_Todas las cosas que alguna vez quise que supieras._

_No te conozco y no quiero_

_Hasta el momento en que tus ojos se abran y lo sepas._

_(Your eyes open, Keane.)_

Capítulo 8: Fashion Girls

**Rosalie POV.**

- ¿Quién es la diva hoy? ¿Quién? ¡Yo!- dije mirándome al espejo y haciendo posturitas de porrista- ¡Yeah! ¡Miren a la Princesa Emma!

Me voltee y choque cinco con Alice. Nuestro plan macabro salió casi a la perfección. A no ser por la parte en que alguien se llevó a Emmet y lo rescató de los paparazzi, todo habría sido perfecto. Desgraciada la que se lo había salvado.

Ya me había cambiado el vestido por uno blanco strapless.

Pero tanto Alice como yo sabíamos que teníamos que hacer algo. Algo de lo cual dependía la vida de Bella Swan. Mi otra mejor amiga.

**Alice POV.**

Ni yo tenía muy claro porque hacía esto. Pero era divertido poder usar mi talento, sin presumir, para la moda. Era hora de que esa extraña muchachita que tanto Edward como Rose por alguna extraña razón hablaban, ya fuese de forma inconciente o no. Solo sabía que esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Cuando le pregunte estupefacta porque la conocía me dijo esto: "_Hace muchos años atrás cuando tan solo éramos unas niñas de unos trece años nos conocimos. Yo era princesa y era muy bonita. Y claro era muy presumida._ _Un día de visita en un museo choque contra algo y ambos caímos al suelo. Resulto ser que ese algo era Isabella y al principio le grité, pero ese día ella me enseño algo. Ella era terca como mula. Y no le importo que le gritara, y aún menos que fuese una princesa, así que se plantó frente a mí y me dijo: "__**Yo soy una chica común, y yo debería darte lastima, pero la que me da lastima eres tú. Lo único que haces es gritarle a la gente, en vez de ganarte su cariño, lo único que haces es alejarla de ti. Eres cruel y te crees muy bonita, sabes. Pero yo se que yo soy más linda que tu porque a mi me da igual el exterior, yo soy bonita no por como me vea, sino por como soy, y porque yo sí se perdonar. Y decir lo siento. Lamento haber chocado contra ti. Pero eso es lo único por lo que yo tengo que pedir perdón, en cambio tú tienes que pedir perdón por gritarme a mí y a la gente. Por no saber hacer una amiga, porque no puedes aceptar que hay más que tu. Porque no puedes ver más allá de ti." **__Isabella se dio vuelta y se fue. Ese día no pude rebatir lo que dijo. En la noche me di cuenta de que lo que ella decía era cierto, esas palabras me marcaron. Esa noche llore, porque era cierto. Al día siguiente volví con la esperanza verla y disculparme. Y resulto ser que ahí estaba. Nosotras éramos diferentes. Ella reservada, amable, preocupada y siempre anteponía al resto a ella. Yo creo que si para que me salvase ella tuviera que morir lo haría. Incluso cuando su padre le pidió que cuidara de su esposa y de sus hijastras el mismo día de su muerte ella lo hizo. Aunque la señora era despiadada e injusta al igual que sus hijas. En cambio yo era vanidosa, tonta y yo era el centro de la tierra y el resto giraba a mí alrededor. Creo que éramos tan distintas que nuestra amistad perduro, pero un día ella tuvo que volver a America. Su padre murió hace un año, hable con ella por Chat, pero finalmente perdimos contacto. Personalmente creo que le debo mucho. Ella me enseño a valorar a la gente por lo que es y no por lo que tiene. _"

Realmente sentía ganas de conocerla. Estaba cien por ciento segura de un día seríamos grandes amigas. Y ese estaba por llegar.

Era hora de preparar el plan. Pero antes necesitábamos un agente encubierto.

-¿Alice?- dijo Emmet entrando en mi pieza.

-¿Sí?- respondí alegre.

- ¿Qué sabes de Bella Swan?- alto ahí, ¿es que el mundo se volvió loco? ¿Es que todos conocen a Bella Swan menos yo?

**Bella POV.**

Como siempre por la tarde caminaba hacía la biblioteca. Me gusta leer y tener algo de paz.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente. Y todos eran distintos, unos altos otros robustos. Unos de tez clara otros de oscura, unos flacos otros no tanto. Todos tan distintos.

Escuche a alguien decir: "Hey. ¿Esa no es la chica del príncipe Emmet?"

Entonces sentí pasos que se me acercaban. Cuando me voltee miles de personas con cámaras se me acercaban. Eche a correr. Esto no estaba bien. Sentía como me gritaban preguntas. Odio las cámaras y todo lo que implica estar en público. Salir en todos los periódicos no me ayudaría mucho a decir verdad. Así que corrí y corrí. Sabía que en cualquier momento me caería pero eso era lo de menos.

Me costaba esquivar a la gente y sentía los flashes detrás de mí. En eso vi como el suelo se acercaba a mi rostro. Me golpee fuerte, pero había estado peor. Además no podía parar de correr. Así que continúe corriendo adolorida. Necesita un plan. Y en ese momento tuve una idea brillante, o al menos así me parecía.

Corrí rápido hasta la esquina y doble, entre en la primera tienda que vi.

- No les diga que estoy aquí, por favor.- le dije al señor y abrí la puerta que probablemente daría a la bodega.

Entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Estaba todo a oscuras. Comencé a caminar tratando de saber donde estaba.

Choque contra algo y ambos caímos al suelo. Solo sentí esa bella corriente eléctrica…

**Edward POV. **

Sentí esa corriente mientras ambos caíamos al suelo.

- Auch. Lo siento.- dijo una voz. Pero yo conocía esa voz. Era de Be…_Basta Edward, no puede ser ella._

La tome de los brazos y la obligue a rodar de tal forma que yo fuese quien quedase sobre ella. Entonces me pare y tome su mano y la ayude a pararse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté.

- De verdad, lo lamento. Es solo que no te vi. Claro porque estaba oscuro y entonces…- le apreté la mano para que callara. Si no hubiese echo eso ni uno de los dos se hubiese dado cuenta de que estábamos tomados de la mano aún, así que nos soltamos. Sentí que algo me hacía falta…

- Da igual. De todas formas no podías verme.- ¿desde cuando yo soy tan amable?

- Tu voz… Yo ya la eh escuchado antes.- dijo. Me entró pánico. No ella no debía saber que yo era… _Edward, esto solo lo haces porque crees que es Bella._

- Yo… No lo creo. Solo de be ser parecida a la de alguien.- me apresure a responder.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- insistió, valla terca era.

- Edw…-comencé a responder como de costumbre- Anthony.- dije rápido y como era mi segundo nombre estaría bien.

- Bella Swan.- dijo ella. El corazón se me detuvo. Ella estaba ahí. Ella estaba ahí. Junto a mí. Quería irme para no dañarla más, pero tenía los pies clavados al piso. No quería irme, el corazón me lo impedía. ¿Así es que por qué hacerlo?

Sentí que se acercaba y ponía sus manos en mi rostro. Sentí la descarga, pero esta vez no me molesto. Pasó sus dedos sobre mis parpados cerrados y mis labios, por mi nariz y toda mi cara hasta llegar al cabello y entrelazar sus dedos en él. Entonces, demasiado pronto, se alejo.

- Ahora te conozco.- dijo con voz suave.

Entonces con manos temblorosas me acerque a su rostro y la habitual descarga me acompaño. Su piel era suave y agradable. Recorrí sus parpados perfectos y baje por la nariz, recorrí sus labios, y su sobresaliente labio inferior, me parecieron dulces. Me hubiese gustado probarlos. Acaricie sus mejillas y ella recostó su cabeza contra mi mano inconcientemente y entrelace mis dedos a su pelo suavecito.

Hubiese podido estar eternamente así, pero corrí muy a mi pesar mi mano de su rostro angelical. Solté un casi imperceptible suspiro.

- Y ahora yo a ti.- dije sonriendo en la oscuridad.

- Mm. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las veinte preguntas?- sugirió.- Ceo que puede que me tarde en salir. Y no preguntes porque estoy aquí.- dijo sin dejarme hacer mi pregunta.

- Que sean diez.

- Bien. Yo parto.- me ganó. Yo quería partir.

- Pero…

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?- me preguntó antes de que pudiese seguir regañando.

- Claro, yo no puede preguntarte porque estas aquí pero al parecer tu si a mí. Eso no me parece justo.- refunfuñé.

- Solo contesta.- dijo con una risa armónica.

- Siguiente pregunta.- Bella comenzó a regañar.- ¿Eres de Inglaterra?

- Si.- respondí.

- ¿Eres de por acá o solo vienes de…?

- Me toca.- la corte.- ¿Te escondes de algo o por algo acá?

- Si.- respondió a regañadientes.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso…?- comencé a preguntarle miles de cosas.

- Es mi turno.- dijo, lo cual era cierto. Me reí. Esto no estaba saliendo como se suponía que debía salir. Al parecer ella entendió mi risa y se rió junto a mí. Que melodía más bella la de su risa.- ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?

- Me gusta más la música clásica. Creo que es… mejor. – respondí- ¿A qué países has viajado?

- Bueno, solo a este y a Estados Unidos.- dijo un tanto avergonzada. Claro que había viajado a Estados Unidos, si ella había vivido ahí. Podía recordar esa cena hermosa a la perfección.

- Yo igual he viajado a Estados Unidos.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó.- No es por nada. Pero no me pareces de más de unos diecisiete años.

- Acertaste.-sonreí en la oscuridad otra vez, y esta casi seguro de que ella igual. Respire hondo y me di cuenta de que todo el ambiente se había ido llenando poco a poco con su aroma.

- Claro, que más esperabas.- dijo como si se sintiese profundamente ofendida. Me reí otra vez. Creo que ella, salvo Emmet, era la única que me hacía reírme tanto. Hacía que me sintiese completo.

Pero hay alguien más que también lo provocaba, alguien cuyo rostro conocería dentro de poco.

Seguimos entre comentarios y risas hablando dentro de largo rato. Nunca me había divertido tanto.

Pero no podía ser tan perfecto. Através de algún punto de la gran masa oscura se hizo paso un rayito de luz.

- Necesito cerrar la tienda. Ya son más de las ocho.- dijo un señor desde la luz.

Bella se despidió de mí. Me pregunto porque no salía pero yo le dije que eso no podía respondérselo. Cuando salió me asome por la puerta para ver como se iba.

Se despidió amablemente del señor no sin antes darle las gracias. No me gusto como él la miraba, la miraba como si fuese… comestible.

Entonces salí y le agradecí al señor no de forma agradable. Le pagué algo.

Esconderse de los paparazzi aquí había sido…perfecto. Pero la incógnita era ¿qué hacía ella aquí?

**Bella POV.**

Conteste el teléfono.

- ¿Alo?

- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Habló con la señorita Swan?- ¿es mi idea o ese era el príncipe Emmet?

- Si. ¿Quién es?

- Mi nombre es… Carlo Montesino. Soy trabajador de Jimmy Cho y usted es la ganadora de 100 millones de dólares. Para cobrar su premio deberá venir mañana a las 5.00 de la tarde a…- el señor describió todo perfecto sin ni un error, como si se lo supiese de memoria. No estaba segura de si creerle o no.- Y como notificación usted recibirá una carta mañana a las 3.00m en punto. Como confirmación de que usted es la ganadora y esto no es una estafa.- bien, si eso llegaba les creía.

Tonta ingenua como era les creí. No quería permitir que la esperanza creciera en mi interior como una semilla. Pero, creció poco a poco invadiendo mis sueños y mis pensamientos. Dejándome vulnerable. Pero con 100 millones de dólares mi vida sería más fácil. Mucho, mucho más fácil.

La espera del instituto se me hizo infinita. Quería que fuesen la tres y cuando eran las dos y media yo ya estaba de vuelta en la casa. Sola. Gracias al cielo. Porque si no, no había para mí premio. Hubiese sido robado por ellas. La madrastra malvada y sus dos feas hijastras.

Sentí el toque en la puerta y corrí a abrirla. Un señor se acerco y me entrego el sobre para luego irse.

Me senté en mi cama y lo abrí. Y ahí estaba la confirmación. Esto no era un sueño, era la vida real.

- 100.000.000 de dólares para...mí.- susurre. Arregle mis cosas y todas las que debía hacer la mucama, es decir yo. Eran las cuatro cuando arranque el motor de mí auto.

Como nunca sonreí todo el camino contenta. Cuando me estacione en el aparcamiento de las tiendas caras para los famosos y ricos. No muy lejos mío vi un descapotable y una cabellara rubia.

**Rose POV.**

Mire a Alice para confirmar que estaba lista. Esta llevaba un vestido blanco con manchas rosas y negras **(N/a en mi perfil****J****)**

Bella llegó y miro hacia nuestra dirección, se quedó estática. Junto con Alice comenzamos a caminar en su dirección. Sentí como mi vestido con puntitos negros strapless ondeaba a nuestro paso.**(N/a en mi perfil)**

Expresiones de pánico, sorpresa, cariño, duda y sospecha cruzaron por su rostro. Pero cuando estuve a su alcancé me abrazó fuertemente. Y luego a Alice. Hicimos nuestros saludos correspondientes. Pero luego comenzó el trabajo duro.

- OH. No, no lo harán. Rose. No.-. dijo mientras nos acercábamos siniestramente.

- Si, si lo harás. Pero por 100 millones de dólares.- dijo Alice. Bella pareció dudar.

La fiesta estaba por comenzar.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Siendo sinceros… ¿Les gustó?**

**Bueno voy a subir chapters cada una semana, mas o menos.**

**Y tengo una queja. Nadie me recomendó música.**

**:(**

**Así ya saben que agregar a sus reviews, canciones para el baile!!**

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus bellísimos reviews. Los amo.**

**Como siempre…**

**Florenciita (L) (una loca de patio)**


	9. Preparaciones

Bueno gracias por la recomendación. Sinceramente me pareció increíble. También me gustaría dar gracias a la Sarah, se que siempre le mandó agradecimientos, por su ayuda en las letras de canciones xD. Y me gustaría darle un gracias a **pbeg y a Rosi** por que han sido unas de mis incondicionales seguidoras en este fic. Y que conste que es mi primero. Pero también quiero darles unas gracias enormes a todos. Los quiero mucho. Y realmente me alegran el día. Y pronto continúo con los agradecimientos J

Y les recomiendo poner música suavecito mientras lean mi fic. Le da más… emoción.

**Estos personajes de perfectos rostros son pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Y la historia es perteneciente a mi malévola mente. **

**Cenibella for a Night**

Las mas grande historia de amor de todos los tiempos

_Todas tus preocupaciones déjalas en algún lugar _

_Encuentra un sueño que puedas seguir_

_Alcánzalo por algo cuando no haya nada_

_Y sentirás el mundo vacío_

_Puedes escucharlo llamando_

_Puedes sentirlo en tu alma _

_Puedes confiar en tus anhelos_

_Y tomar el control_

_Vuela hacia arriba por la parte tuya que quieras ocultar_ _T_

_ú puedes Brillar_ _Olvida las razones por las cuales no puedas vivir_

_Comienza a probar._

_Porque es tu tiempo_

_Tiempo de volar_ (Fly, Hilary Duff) (Bella)

Capítulo 9: Preparaciones

**Bella Pov.**

OH. Eres una oferta… ostentosa. Sabía lo que Rose se tenía en mente. Y no era nada sano. Quería obligarme a… comprar ropa "decente."

Pero… ¡No! Iba a ser una verdadera tortura. Me obligarían a probarme extraños vestidos y pantalones. Zapatos de tacones altos con los que terminaría con más de una costilla fracturada.

- OH. ¡No Rose, no lo haré! Estás loca si crees que me van a sobornar. Yo no caigo tan bajo. – regañe. Pero ya era muy tarde porque entonces vi dos sombras que se cernían sobre mí.

Me torturarían hasta la… ¡MODA!

Comencé a retroceder pero manos me tomaron de las muñecas y me arrastraron hasta el enorme mall.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me probé vestidos voluminosos, como apretados al cuerpo, largos y cortos, algunos parecían enormes aves exóticas, y otros pequeños reptiles, unos feos otros lindos, unos de strapless y otros manga larga o de tiritas.

Creo que me quejé todo el día, pero tenía que admitir que la pase de locos. Y aunque era muy raro verme a mí con la realeza las amigas suelen ser así. Las risas, gritos y brinquitos no faltaron. Todas nos divertimos y a mí me sirvió para relajarme un poco, poder volar una tarde sin las preocupaciones que me asaltaban diario. Poder vivir en el presente y no allá, lejos en el futuro, en el mañana.

Entramos en una tienda y vi una cartera… ¡guou! Fabulosa y me acerqué a tomarla y cuando la tire algo la tiro del otro lado. Frente a mí había una señora regordeta a la que no le luciría nada esa cartera. Así que la tiré molesta. ¿Qué se creía esa señora? Era mi cartera.

Nos la tironeamos entre insultos hasta que yo me quede con la cartera dando un grito triunfal. Solo entonces me di cuenta de show que había montados me puse roja, roja, roja. Rose y Alice se reían en lo que podía llamarse "disimuladamente". Y afuera había un grupito de personas mirando.

La tarde paso sin más inconvenientes, pero jamás me perdonarían eso. Quedaría marcada y me lo sacarían en cara constantemente.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cuando llegué a la cafetería todos me saludaron con cálidas sonrisas. Vi que Garret miraba tiernamente a Kate. Sospechaba que entre esos dos pronto habría algo más que solo amistad.

Cuanto los quería a todos. Ellos eran como pequeñas estrellitas que alumbraban mi vida. Me puse el delantal y comencé a servir las mesas.

La tarde se me hizo infinita, pero fue un gran día.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Día siguiente por la tarde)

Cuando llegue a casa Victoria no tardó en darme un arsenal de tareas. Pero m apuré a no dar más. No tenía tiempo, aún debía arreglarme.

-_Te estoy esperando. Nos veremos en el centro de la pista. No vayas a olvidar la mascara.-_dijo Vagabundo através del teléfono celular.

-_Ahí voy a estar. _

Cuando termine los quehaceres me apresuré a ayudar a mis hermanastras con sus vestidos. Dudaba que hubiese algo más horrible qué estos.

Jane llevaba un vestido rosa bebe con un cinta en el cuello un tanto grande. **(N/a obviamente en mi perfil. Ósea "Hello" xD) **La boca pintada de un rojo sangre con él cual se veía desproporcionada. Los ojos con exceso de delineador y con sombras verde musgo. El pelo se lo enruló de tal forma que parecía dama antigua.

Irina opto por ponerse uno rojo sencillo y bastante especial. **(N/a Perfil) **Y llevaba mucha, mucha base. Aros más grandes que su propia cabeza y en pelo tomado en un tomate él cual le daba el aspecto de una ancianita.

Victoria salió con un vestido verde oscuro brillante **(N/a ¿dónde creen que está? ¡Perfil!)**, llevaba un enorme collar de perlas y aros largos, un anillo con una gran perla verde esmeralda incrustada. Llevaba tacones altos de piel de cocodrilo. Y tenía un peinado el cuál le confería un estilo de la edad media.

- Vete a trabajar niña.- me dijo gruñona.- Te pasaré a la cafetería a las doce en punto. Más vale que estés ahí.

- Pero…

- Mira querida, ahora que eres mayor es hora de que te diga algo.- dijo acercándoseme.- No eres ni muy linda ni muy inteligente. Pero no te preocupes siempre tendrás un puesto de trabajo en mi restauran.- entonces se fue, no sin antes darme unas cuentas ordenes.

Subí a mi pieza rendida para vestirme. Era tiempo de que dejará atrás todo y bailara mi último vals. Era hora de que fuese libre, tal vez corriese peligro pero quería conocer a mi príncipe azul y tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi príncipe azul Y nadie, repito nadie me lo iba a impedir. Ni el dragón más grande, ni la bruja más fea. Nadie. Este era mí tiempo, mi tiempo de brillar. Así es que me paré y puse música y con estilo me puse el vestido morado que había comprado ayer. Me puse zapatillas Converse alls stars blancas y deje que mi pelo cayera en suaves cascadas sobre mi espalda y mis hombros. Me pinte en tonos suaves y no de forma excesiva. Dándome solo un toque sutil. Finalmente me puse una mascara pegada a la cara que tapaba solo mis ojos, era negra con perlitas. Mi padre había dicho que mi madre la había usado una vez. Me senté en la cama. **(N/a Perfil, admito que busque un vestido por todas partes pero no me llenaban por lo que opte por este, pero les prometo que el del día dos es un imperdible. Las zapatillas también están ahí, y la mascara ;)**

De debajo de mi cama tome el libro de cuentos que me había regalado mi padre cuando era una niña, y me prometió que algún día encontraría ahí algo de valor. Pero hasta hoy solo me recordaban los sueños que no había podido cumplir. Abrí el libro al azar y en el vi una imagen de la Cenicienta bailando con su Príncipe Azul. Escuche una bocina y el libro se me refaló de las manos.

Me eche a correr escaleras abajo y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba Ángela esperándome con un vestido blanco con una cinta negra sobre la cintura. Y zapatos planos negros, que se amarraban al pie. **(N/a Perfil, igual a la modelo)** Nos abrazamos fuerte para darnos suerte. Mire a Ben que nos esperaba en el auto. Cuando me subí al auto me di cuenta con la ternura que se miraban. Por un momento sentí celos, como me gustaría mí tener su suerte.

Me sentía como una intrusa entre ellos dos. Vi como Ángela le tomaba la mano a Ben.

-_Estoy ansioso. Me haces falta. Quiero saber quien eres.-_ dijo Vagabundo. Sentí maripositas en el estomago.

- _Ya voy, ya voy Príncipe Vagabundo._

No hablamos más. Entonces divise el castillo. Había llegado la hora, la hora de vivir mi cuento de hadas.

**Edward POV.**

Principessa era la que había echo que la amistad entre mi familia y yo se mantuviera. Ella era la que me ayudaba a que no encerrara en mi mundo. Ella me había echo abrir los ojos y ver más allá de los cargos. Ver que me había distanciado de mi familia, ver que los había olvidado. A ella le debía mucho. Y era hora de darle las gracias.

Alice y Rosalie estaban encerradas juntas en una habitación preparándose desde hacía varias horas. Me preguntaba que tantas vueltas se darían.

Estaba tendido en la cama pero en absoluto relajado, por lo que me pare.

Comencé a dar vueltas por acá y por allá. No soportaba la espera. Quería que mi princesa llegara. Quería verla y poder sujetar su cintura y bailar un vals como en los cuentos.

Alguien toco la puerta.

- Pase.- dije.

- Señor, es hora de vestirse.- dijo un sirviente entregándome mi vestuario y ayudándome a vestirme con el traje.

Cuando me puse la mascara me di cuenta de que mi pelo cobrizo se veía, y si ella lo veía lo iba a notar. Por lo que le pedí desesperadamente al sirviente otra. El me trajo un paño elegante. Me lo puse en la cabeza tapándome solo los ojos. Parecía El Zorro.

No me quedaba nada mas que esperar mientras ellos terminaban con los últimos detalles.

-_Te estoy esperando. Nos veremos en el centro de la pista. No vayas a olvidar la mascara.-_escribí.

-_Ahí voy a estar. –_ Sentí unos nervios increíbles.

Cuando los muchachos terminaron les agradecí y se fueron. Estos parecieron impresionados.

- ¡Hey, hey! Hermanito, que guapo.- dijo Emmet entrando ya con su traje y haciendo gestos amanerados y haciéndome ojitos. Tras de él entró Jasper embobado, pensando en algo. Tuve la intuición de que pensaba en Alice.

- Hola.- lo saludé al tiempo que chocaba las cinco con Emmet y luego con su hermano pequeño.

- Que suerte tienes tu novia no llega hasta la tercera noche, en cambio la muñeca plástica está aquí. Ni siquiera voy a poder hablar con otras ricuras.- se quejó Emmet.

Le saque la lengua. Y él se llevó la mano al pecho y puso una cara de desconcierto, ofendida. Jasper y yo nos reímos. Con Emmet era imposible pasarla mal.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde entre risas y bromas. Sinceramente logre distraerme. Finalmente ambos se retiraros dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que yo quería brillar, volar lejos. Hoy podía ser solo Edward y vivir mi vida sin las preocupaciones que me invaden. Sin esas responsabilidades. Poder vivir mis sueños aunque solo fuera por unas horas, aun que solo fuese otra historia de Cenicienta. Poder ser yo sin restricciones. Ser Libre. Poder bailar un primer vals real.

-_Estoy ansioso. Me haces falta. Quiero saber quien eres.-_ dije a mi pareja de baile.

- _Ya voy, ya voy Príncipe Vagabundo.-_ Sentí maripositas en el estomago.

Entonces supe que había llegado la hora. Sin miedo y con los nervios de punta me dirigí al baile.

¿Quién me esperaría?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Se que fue… Flash. **

**Pero esperó que les haya gustado.**

**Y ya saben que nos espera en el próximo capítulo. **

**Así que les dejó un adelanto.**

**En realidad siempre planeó ponerlos,**

**¡Pero se me olvida!**

_"Espere impaciente._

_Entonces algo me toco el hombro._

_- ¿Vagabundo?- dijo un ángel._

_Frente a mi estaba la señorita mas bella que hubiese visto. Entonces comenzó la verdadera historia…"_

**Ya… **

**Los veo en una semana.**

**Quizá me demore más porque tengo mucho que estudiar**

**Y el próximo capítulo debe ser rellenito.**

**Bueno los amo y…**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**Florenciita (L)**


	10. Máscaras de ilusión

Chicos, a llegado la hora que todos estábamos esperando. Se que me tarde mucho. Y mi excusa es la siguiente:

Bueno les cuento que soy Scout, Compañía: Patrulla Ardilla (the best) Y como todos los años los primeros días de mayo tenemos campamento. Así que fui y llegue el domingo tarde y no alcancé a escribir nada. A demás un bicho raro me pico y estaba decaída y con la cara hinchada. Además estaba llena de pruebas y tuve que estudiar harto .

Lo siento.

Este capítulo será musical y les recomiendo que lo escuchen con música. Yo les voy a poner las canciones de cada momento más los links (you tube) Espero que les gusten mis elecciones.

Agradecimientos:

A la Fran (.x) por mandarme música y por sus asesinas recomendaciones. xD

A la Rosi, porque sinceramente tus canciones me han sido útiles. Y ya verás las sorpresas más adelante.

A Rei Hillo Cullen, por que me a acompañado desde hace mucho

A Kati-c9 por su incondicional apoyo

A Valivali por los reviews de todos los capítulos. Y chica te insto a escribir "Entre Libros" Vali, se que te va a ir bien. Es una gran idea. Y si se habían visto antes Edward y Bella.(Vali, me encanto la fotos… tan muy choras)

A CULLENMX por su recomendación tan certera.

A missju por su apoyo de siempre. Gracias.

A day-whitlock por su frase de las amigas, y claro esta, por el apoyo.

A florence4 por sus muchos reviews.(Flo eres la mala persona nº4)

A Carol-Cullen porque a pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco la quiero tanto como a ustedes. Gracias por tu reviews. Y se que lo deje en suspenso, que malvada soy. :D

Chicas todos los lincs salen sin el agregenselos o bien busquenlos ustedes mismas, pero de que tienen que escuchar el cap. con musica tienes.

Y ahora llego realmente la hora. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nada y que les guste. Ahora…

* * *

Regocíjense:

**Cenibella for a Night**

Las mas grande historia de amor de todos los tiempos

_Cuelgo el teléfono esta noche_

_Algo pasa por primera vez_

_Bien adentro_

_Creo que es una locura_

_Que locura_

_Por que la posibilidad_

_De que tu puedas sentir lo mismo que yo_

_Hacia mí_

_Solo eso es mucho también_

(Crush, David Archuleta, Edward)

Capítulo 10: Mascaras de ilusión

**Rose POV. **

_Unwritten de Natasha Bedingfield: _.com/watch?v=TtGY4G7II6s

Quería que fuese la hora. Toque la puerta de la pieza de Alice. Ella me abrazó y se abalanzó sobre mí, estaba ansiosa. Ambas esperábamos con ansia la hora. Pero Alice quería usarme de muñeca, y yo no iba a destruir su sueño.

Alice se acercó a su equipo de música y puso una canción apropiada para el momento. A paso saltarín se acerco a mí. Yo ya me había sentado. Alice tomo un vestido que ella había tendido sobre su cama y me lo enseño. Era simplemente sorprendente. Me sonrió. Y dando giros se acerco a mí.

Me levantó para que me saque la ropa y yo pudiese ponerme mi vestido. Yo solo me deje llevar, mientras ella me preparaba. Para la gran fiesta que se avecinaba tendría que ser Julieta y encontrar a mi Romeo.

Cuando la gente me ve se da cuenta de lo fuerte y orgullosa que soy. Pero lo que no saben es que en mi interior ahí una mascara que amenaza con romperse a cada minuto, a cada segundo.

Cuando tan solo era una niña mis padres fallecieron, por eso a decir verdad Carlisle Y Esme, que entonces estaban separados, se volvían mis padres secundarios. Con Alice nos esforzamos por juntarlos y volverlos uno solo. Y creo… lo logramos. Si no, no podría decir que faltan dos días para su boda.

Mi infancia fue gobernada por una bruja, la madre de mis primas, entre ellas Tanya que destruye las ilusiones de Edward. La bruja me hizo sentir menos, débil, una princesa fea e inestable. Eso fue lo que mas me hirió. Pero un día un niño de ojos grises me lo dijo.

Me dijo que era hora de que enfrentara a la bruja, que me volviese el caballero que montaba su dragón y la venciese. Me dio el valor, así un dí la enfrente. Ella me echo de la casa y Alice me acogió. Y cuando pude me volví mayor me fui a vivir sola para más tarde robarle el trono a Aro, el esposo de la madre de mis primas, y tomar lo que me correspondía.

Lo único que quedo de ese caballero fue un suave beso en la mejilla, y un pendiente de plata con un niño sentado sobre la luna que estiraba sus brazos en busca de algo. El llevaba uno igual, creo que aun sigo esperándolo.

No se porque pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo esta noche. Era como esa chispa de intuición que te ilumina los ojos. Ahí iba a estar mi príncipe azul de terno ofreciéndome una mano para bailar un vals. Con una mascara color blanco y una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero Emmet iba a estar ahí siempre, en un rincón de deseo, en uno de odio, en uno de amor, en uno de orgullo. Pero si tenía que matarlo para vivir mi cuento de hadas lo mataría.

Mi interior se empequeñeció ante la mera mención de tal idea.

- Rose. – Me llamó Alice-. Es hora de que comience el juego.- y olvidando todo me pare y juntas corriendo como niñas pequeñas mientras nos tirábamos polvos y reíamos.

Llegado tal punto me senté y me deje llevar por sus pequeños dedos que cepillaban mis largos cabellos, se me antojo lo que debiese sentir una niña pequeña que es peinada por su madre.

Sus manos me ponían cremas, productos y pinturas. Cuando de repente ella soltó un suspiro, me obligo a pararme y me encontré con una diosa frente a mí. Esta noche sería mi noche.

Que importaba Emmet, que importaban los cargos, que importaban todos

Yo iba a brillar, brillar como estrella. Hoy, mañana y siempre. No por nada me llamaba Rosalie Hale.

Me acerque a Alice, era su turno. Ella solo se rió. Solo supe que esa risa no tenía ni una pizca de inocencia.

**Emmet POV.**

Me tendí en mi cama. Tenía el presentimiento de que todo se repetiría otra vez.

Solo recordaba esos ojos azules que me miraban entre lágrimas. La niña me soltó todo, al principio no lo había entendido. Pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que le faltaba. La ayude y le di valor para salir adelante. Ese día le dí mi cuenca, mi tesoro.

Era un collar con un niño sentado sobre la luna. Yo tenía la otra mitad….Un niña que estiraba sus brazos en busca del niño.

Mi abuela me dijo que se la diese a esa muchacha que diera voto de confianza a mí. A esa con la cual sus ojos me acompañaran toda la vida. Y que un día esos dos collares nos volverían a unir. Tal y como había sucedido con ella y mi abuelo. Pero la historia es tan larga que me da flojera solo pensarla. La vieja me lo relató como diez veces seguidas.

Yo sabía que esta la noche la encontraría, era una intuición. Como de esas tan raras que suelen tener las mujeres. ¡Hay, loca! (**N/a termino general usado en Chile por los gays, que mala persona yo… Viva la discriminación! :O)**

Me paré para ir a ver a mis hermanos. Afirme fuerte el collar. Tenía un futuro que vivir.

Y nadie me lo iba a impedir, ni Rose, ni nadie. Si tuviera que matarla para estar con mi corazón, lo haría sin duda alguna.

_Aun así se que ella siempre va a estar ahí, en un rincón, uno de odio, uno de altanería, uno de amor, otro de deseo, uno de orgullo, uno de felicidad. _

**Bella POV.** **(N/A esta es la hora mejor)**

Breakaway de Kelly Clarkson: .com/watch?v=LJSOJHBZQG4

Me pare en el comienzo de las escaleras con el frondoso vestido morado, llevaba mi mascara blanca, mi cabello rizado y mis infaltables Converse All Star. **(N/a cambie la mascara y el vestido por uno mejor, estarán en mi perfil, pero lean el punto de vista primero, con la música queda… excelente) **

Baje poco a poco dudosa, vi como Ángela y Ben se alejaban de mi. Intente respirar hondo. Me agarre de la baranda y comencé a bajar con cuidado en busca de su rostro. No sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar. Sentía las miradas clavadas en mi, mire hacía atrás y me pare en el saltillo. Para luego seguir mientras la esperanza me infundía valor.

La gente de la pista me habría paso como si de una princesa se tratase. Llegué al centro buscándolo.

De pronto un chico de pelo rubio y corto se me acercó.

- Hola princesa.- saludó.

- ¿Mike, eres tu?

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- dijo.

- No, yo solo…- balbucee. _Había sido demasiado bueno para ser real, después de todo, los sueños solamente son…sueños._

_- _¡Mike! Ven acá. ¿O se te olvido que me invitaste al baile?- Jessica se acercó a nosotros y se llevó, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, a Mike por las orejas. Sus ojos como platos me hicieron soltar una suave risita.

Algo me toco el hombro y me di vuelta, para encontrarme con dos ojos verde esmeralda.

Mi boca se habría en forma de una gran O. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura. ¿Pero, podría ser él?

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, principessa?- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, tan parecida a la de él.

- ¿Vagabundo?-pregunte. La sonrisa de sus labios me lo aclaró.

Posee mi mano con suavidad sobre la de él mientras la música nos hacía girar, llevándonos lejos de todo. Llevándonos a un mundo en donde solo existíamos nosotros. No hablamos porque estar juntos después de tanto bastaba. El era como mi mejor amigo, esos a lo que les dices todos. Esos de los que un día te enamoras. Cuando la canción termino me soltó la cintura, pero se hizo dueño de mi mano.

- Hola.

- Hola.- respondí, ambos nos sonreíamos satisfechos.

- Costo mucho, pero lo logramos. Por fin se quien eres, se cual tu rostro, tu sonrisa, conozco tus ojos. Tu risa, tu voz, te conozco.- dijo él, el estomago se me revolvió ante la hermosura de sus palabras. Me quede muda, pero supe que mis ojos lo decían todo.

- ¿Adónde vamos?- pregunte más tarde curiosa.

- Ya lo verás.- dijo él riéndose de la contrariedad que mostraba mi rostro.- Si te dijera a dónde vamos ya no sería una sorpresa.

Simplemente bufe, su respuesta fue un suave risa.

**Edward POV.**

Far away, Nickelback: .com/watch?v=p6bNv4lB47g

Era como una luz que me invitaba a salir de mi corazón y gritar. Era la ansiedad más imposible del mundo. Me acerque a la pista. Esperándola.

Me volteé hacía las escaleras para ver, para esperar. En ellas vi la punta de un vestido que se acercaba, pronto se volvió una persona. Era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en la vida. Ella bajaba dudosa. Como si algo buscase. La gente le hacía paso para que pasara hasta el centro de la pista. ¿Podría ser ella?

Parecía una princesa…

Me acerque a ella que ya se había posado en el centro de la pista. Tenía que intentarlo. Vi que un chico rubio se le acercaba. ¿Qué hacía el ahí? ¡Esa era mi chica!

Sentí como algo gruñía en mi interior. Esa era mí…

- Hola princesa.- saludó.

- ¿Mike, eres tu?- preguntó la chica con la voz de ella…

¿Podría ser? ¿Es que la magia existiría? ¿Sería esa la misma chica?

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- dijo el muchacho.

- No, yo solo…- balbuceo confundida. En su voz había un toque de desilusión.

Estaba casi seguro de que había visto a ese chico bailar con una niña. La busque con la mirada, y no muy lejos estaba ella. Me acerque y apunte hacía el chico. Ella se fue molesta en dirección a él. Y yo me dirigí hacia mi chica para que nadie más la interceptara.

_- _¡Mike! Ven acá. ¿O se te olvido que me invitaste al baile?- dijo la muchacha a su chico y se lo llevó, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, por las orejas. Sus ojos como platos me hicieron soltar una suave risita, una de gracia y otra de venganza.

Era la hora. Respire hondo, y le toque el hombro. Ella se volteo de forma brusca y me miro. En su boca se formo una gran "O." Sus ojos eran café chocolate, como los de ella, tan perfectos.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, principessa?- le dije con ternura, esperando que fuese ella. Yo sabía que era ella. Pero… se le parecía tanto a Bella.

¿Podrían ser la misma?

- ¿Vagabundo?- dijo y yo supe que era ella, mi principessa. Sonreí con todas mis ganas.

Ella poso con suavidad su mano sobre la mía. Sentí la corriente eléctrica, pero no me molesto, si no que me complació. Esto era sumamente placentero, el calor. Juntos bailamos por todo el lugar. Viajábamos sin preocupaciones, con suavidad. Importándonos solo el otro, nada de cargos o problemas. Tanto me había costado encontrarla, pero al fin aquí estaba ella.

La canción terminó, y yo solté su cintura pero me quede con su mano.

- Hola.- la salude nervioso. Esperaba que ella me aceptase.

- Hola.- me saludó ella, ambos nos sonreímos campantes.

- Costo mucho, pero lo logramos. Por fin se quien eres, se cual tu rostro, tu sonrisa, conozco tus ojos. Tu risa, tu voz, te conozco.-dije, hablando desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, ambos enfrascados en sus propias dudas. La chica se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido a la antigua, el pelo rizado, y una mascara blanca. Se veía hermosa. Y no había princesa más bella que ella. Cada cosa que hacía me atraía, a veces movía una mano, o se corría el pelo. Miraba los alrededores, era como un imán, no podía parar de mirarla.

- ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó de pronto.

- Ya lo veras.- le contesta. Su cara mostraba tal contrariedad ante mi respuesta, que no pude evitar reírme.- Si te dijera a dónde vamos ya no sería una sorpresa.

La chica bufó, y yo me volví a reír.

Beautiful Eyes de Taylor Swift: .com/watch?v=jBsIAjisLQY

- Vamos, juguemos a algo.- invite para alegrarla.

- ¿Qué sugieres?- en su voz no había ni el más mínimo toque de molestia. Me alivie, al ver que no se había enfadado por mi risa.

- Juguemos a las veinte preguntas.- sugerí malicioso. Si era Bella, probablemente notaría mi idea.

- Que sean diez.- respondió mirándome con sospecha. Ambos jugábamos al mismo juego.

- Ok.

- Yo…- comenzó.

- Yo parto.- la corté, sonriéndole burlonamente. Me miró con los ojos entre cerrados.- ¿Cómo es tu familia?

- Mi madre murió cuando yo solo era una niña, y mi padre murió hace un año.- le apreté la mano.- Antes de morir mi padre se casó con una mujer llamada Victoria, la cual tenía dos hijas. Cuando mi padre falleció, no dejó testamento. Así es que Victoria se quedó con todo. Con la casa, el auto las cosas y para su mala fortuna conmigo. Desde entonces, ella y sus dos hijas se han encargado de hacerme la vida imposible. Creo que lo único que quedo de mi familia fue mi perro, Jake.

- Lo siento.- dije con verdadero dolor. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía atreverse a hacerle daño? Me gustaría ir y poder deshacerme de ellas.

- ¿Cómo es tu familia?

Esa pregunta era difícil.

- Enredada. Llena de problemas. Mi hermana esta comprometido con el hermano de mi mejor amigo, que también es mi mejor amigo. La mejor amiga de mi hermana terminará enamorándose de mi mejor amigo. La madre de mi mejor amigo se casará con mi padre. Digamos es algo… difícil.

- Creo que algo entendí.- dijo negando. Me reí, nos reímos.

- Mi turno. ¿Has tenido novio?

- No.

- ¡¿No!?- solté sorprendido.

- No.

- Guau. – dije.

- ¿Tu has tenido?

- Si, pero nunca me gusto. Creo que fue más un intento de librarme de mis problemas, y las complicaciones de mi vida. Pero cuando llegaste tú, encontré un apoyo.- respondí, ella sonrió levemente, de forma casi imperceptible.- Llegamos.- anuncié.

Rivers flows in you de Yiruma: .com/watch?v=rhN7SG-H-3k

Vi como miraba sorprendida la pérgola majestuosa. Subimos hasta ella. Y comenzamos a bailar mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

Bailamos juntos al compás de la canción. Sin esa chica creo que me habría hundido para siempre. Era ella a la le podía contar todos mis problemas, pues ella siempre les encontraba una solución. Y si no la tenía, me apoyaba. Sus palabras siempre encontraban consuelo. Sabía que esto estaba mal. No podíamos estar juntos, pero la necesitaba. Ella se había vuelto una parte indispensable de mi ser. Sin ella yo no podía ser yo mismo. Cada día que hablábamos me sentía fuerte, como si estando ella a mi lado pudiese vencer a cualquiera.

Giramos largo rato sin decir ni una palabra. En uno de esos giros ella quedó demasiado cerca de mí. Sus labios se veían tan cerca. ¿A qué sabrían? Yo…

Me miró tierna, como si lo desease. Yo también lo deseaba. Comencé a acercarme.

Un teléfiono sonó y ella apartó su rostro.

- Debo irme…- balbuceó mientras comenzaba a retroceder.- Lo siento.- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Se echo a correr. Me quedé ahí plantado esperándola, esperando que ella volviese. La canción llegó a su fin.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Bueno, a mí me encantó.**

**Nuevamente perdón la demora**

**Feliz día de la madre a todas sus mamás.**

**Y a las mamás**

**Este capítulo se lo dedicó a ellas y en especial a la mía. **

**Bueno, cualquier duda, agradecimiento, queja, etc. Me lo escriben.**

**Gracias a todas.**

**Bye!**

* * *

**Florenciita ( L )**


	11. Una noche para nosotros, Los Cullen

Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Hoy recién me doy cuenta de lo feliz que me hacen al decir " _Me gusto, sigue pronto."_ Quiero darles las gracias, por esto y por todo. Porque me hace feliz escribir, ciertamente siempre me a gustado, pero jamás había tenido la verdadera oportunidad. Aparte de las agoviadoras clases de lenguaje. Gracias, y perdónenme por no hacer hoy agradecimientos particulares, pero si no escribo pronto, se me va a ir la inspiración.

Le doy las gracias a SARAH por ayudarme con la venganza e ideas macabras de Rose.

Para la canción "The zoom song" utilicen el link porque me costo muco encontrarla.

Entonces... Lean junto con la música, pues este capitulo será musical: (Pueden econtrar tambien los links en mi perfil.)

* * *

**Cenibella for a Night**

_La más grande historia de amor de todos los tiempos._

_Intentando coger algo en la distancia _

_Así de cerca casi puedes probarlo_

_Deja sueltas tus visiones interiores_

_Siente la lluvia en la piel_

_Nadie puede sentirlo por ti_

_Sólo tú puedes dejarlo entrar_

_Nadie, nadie_

_Puedes decir las palabras con tus labios_

_Empápate con palabras tácitas_

_Vive tu vida con los brazos muy abiertos_

_Hoy es donde tu libro comienza_

(Unwritten, Natasha Beginfield. Rose)

Capítulo 11: Una noche para nosotros, los Cullen.

Bleeding Love, Leona Lewis: .com/watch?v=XVx7PYbuCjs

**Carlisle POV.**

Tomados por el brazo bajamos la majestuosa escalera confiando cien por ciento en el otro, siendo como uno solo.

La sonrisa de Esme era extensa, al igual que la mía. Bajábamos con cuidado juntitos, felices. Estaba tan contento de tener junto a mí a la mujer más bella del mundo, ya fuera por su físico o su tierno corazón. La gente nos miraba alegremente.

Eso era bueno, pues a mi pueblo debía gustarle mi reina. Esme llevaba un vestido rojo un tanto voluminoso., tacones altos y un peinado que dejaba su pelo rizado. (**N/a todo en mi perfil, obviamente) **Nadie podría superarla, pues ella era y se veía hermosa. Como la amaba…

Caminábamos despacio por el pasillo. Pasando sobre la alfombra roja majestuosamente. Creo que una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Esme eran su devoción, su cariño y hermosura. Era tan pura. Tan amable, tan... perfecta. Jamás habría encontrado alguien como ella. Y aunque jamás me olvidaría de mi mujer, sabía que esto era lo que ella hubiese querido.

Nosotros inauguraríamos el baile de los comprometidos.

Nos posamos en el centro de la pista y le ofrecí mi mano a Esme. En ese momento Alice y Jasper deberían estar llegando, pero eso no me importaba de momento. Solo éramos ella y yo.

Una diosa y un mortal éramos bailando sobre la pista. Sus ojos envolvieron los míos, mi vida y mis pensamientos. Como la amaba...

**Jasper POV.**

Kiss the girl, Ashley Tisdale: .com/watch?v=MZ8UVhRpZVA

Vi como la puerta se abría suavecito y por ahí salía mi prometida. Pero lo que realmente salió de ahí fue una diosa. No podía creerlo. Se veía tan bella. Tan perfecta. Con su estilo y su gracia, con sus ojitos brillando, con su cabello flaméate.

Cuando me vio, sonrió y fue corriendo a mis brazos. Yo la abracé y la alcé sobre el suelo girando. Cuando la deje sobre el suelo le ofrecí mi abrazo. Y ella, tan saltarina como siempre, tiró de mí.

Comenzamos a bajar por la esplendida escalera. La gente nos dio la bienvenida con una salva de aplausos. Yo le sonreí a mi Alice. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino le ofrecí mi mano y juntos danzamos, como si de unos se tratase.

- Te quiero.- le susurre bajito al oído.

- Te quiero.- contestó.

Y así, unidos por nuestras miradas, bailamos dejándonos llevar por la música.

**Rose POV.**

Don't Touch (The Zoom song), Ashley Tisdale: .com/watch?v=Xa9F1GvuRKc&feature=related

Yo era una diva, una princesa. Me dirigí a la pista de baile y mientras avanzaba la gente me habría pasó, impresionada por mi belleza. Me sentía como las estrellas que caminan por enormes alfombras rojas. Camine con ritmo, sexi. A los hombres parecía caérseles la baba. Yo sonreí y alce una mano y me tome el pelo para luego sacudir la cabeza.

Tenía esa sonrisita presumida. Con mis tacones y mi vestido, con mi pelo y mi mirada. **(N/a Era de esperar que el vestido estuviera en mi perfil, ¿no?)**

Emmett y yo no quisimos presentarnos como prometidos, así es que solo nos presentamos como príncipes. Es más, ni siquiera lo había visto.

Llevaba mi máscara puesta para el que el destino hablara por si solo.

Muchos hombre se me acercaban con la intención de un baile, pero no eran ellos a quienes yo quería. Así es que estiraba mis brazos y los alejaba. Era exagerado, pero no quería a un par de asquerosos. Yo quería a alguien….

Entonces, como si todo brillara, lo vi ahí.

Había un oso en medio de la pista, uno muy, muy guapo. Me acerque lentamente y a paso atrevido. El grandote era musculoso, pero no en extremo, no de esos luchadores de Lucha libre que daban asco. Este era alto, guapo y tenía una mirada penetrante. Llevaba un terno azul que resaltaba su piel pálida, una mascara al estilo del zorro y su pelo negro tenía suaves rulitos de los que no tarde en enamorarme.

Cuando estuve frente a él note su sonrisa tan presumida como la mía. Me miró de pies a cabeza. Y entonces se me acerco más y comenzamos a bailar.

No se cuento tiempo pasó, pero nunca había encontrado a alguien que bailara como él. Era una fiera grácil. Grande pero no por eso menos elegante. Sus manos se posaban en mi cintura de forma cómoda. Mientras lo miraba me fije en sus ojos, y me hundí en ellos. Podía ver todo através de ellos. Eran grises…

- ¿Ponche, señorita?- me preguntó. Me di cuenta de inmediato de que era muy educado, porque no me dijo" muñeca" o "preciosura".

- Claro.- juntos, con los brazos entrelazados, nos dirigimos al mini bar. Ahí pedimos un ponche.

Empezamos a hablar de todo, de nuestras vidas y nuestras familias. El era muy comprensivo, pero creo que se nos pasaron las copas. Cada vez que una se nos acaba una pedíamos otra y otra. Estaba algo mareada. Pero lo obligue a pararse y entonces comenzamos a bailar de nuevo.

Llegado un momento estaba tan mareada, que le pedí al chico que me esperara. Me dirigí al minibar y pedí un vaso de agua intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza y el mareo. Me quite la mascara para poder ir y pedirle ayuda a Alice con lo del mareo.

Cuando volví a la pista choque contra alguien. Entonces me caí y sentí como algo filudo rasgaba mi pierna y con ello mi vestido. Me quede tendida en el suelo en estado de shock. El chico se volteo bruscamente, y ahí estaba Emmett.

Una serie de sentimientos me atravesaron. La furia y la impotencia me estaban golpeando.

- ¿Rose?- dijo divertido. Esto era aún peor. Antes de irme tome el vaso de no se qué que tenía en las manos y lo rocíe sobre su cabeza, repitiendo la escena del café. Pero esto solo era el comienzo, la primera vez se la hice fácil, pero esta, el iba a desear no haberme conocido.

Así me fui con el mayor orgullo que pude.

Sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

Por el camino me tope con Alice, solo la tire del brazo. Ella al principio me regañó, pero cuando me miró mejor terminó siendo ella quien tiraba de mí. Alice…

Cuando llegamos a mi pieza, tras recorrer los pasillos, le grite a Alice todo lo que había pasado con Emmett. Y ella intentó controlar las risas, lo cual me molesto aún más.

Alice me ayudó a cambiarme y una vez que lo hice me dirigí a darle una paliza a Emmett.

Cuando volví a la pista llevaba un nuevo vestido rojo y la mascara puesta. Lo busque por toda el lugar con la mirada. Me costo localizarlo.

- Hola, guapo.- le dije simulando ser otra. Alice me había rizado el cabello y pintado rápidamente de nuevo.

Entonces, tal y como esperaban, comenzamos a bailar. Sus ojos eran caballerosos…_Sabes que no lo hizo apropósito…_me advertía una parte de mi…_Se rió en tu cara y solo te causa problemas…_contradecía la otra.

Mientras más bailaba con él más me gustaba, pero sabía que tenía que hacer esto rápido, pero cada vez que me ponía a pensar en ello sus ojos me atrapaban. Es que de todas formas era tan sexy…

La música cambió volviéndose más lenta jugando a mi favor. Lentamente, sin que él se diese cuenta, poco a poco, lo había guiado hasta el centro de la pista.

Entonces comenzó a acercarse para besarme. Siempre salían las cosas como me lo esperaba. Entonces me besó. Jamás hubiese esperado que fuese así, no fue brusco o salvaje, si no que suave y tierno y a la vez salvaje. _El plan, Rose._

Sentí las miradas clavadas en nosotros mientras el besó llegaba a su fin. Cuando nos separamos vi como todos nos miraban y entonces mi venganza comenzó.

Sentí los flashes producidos por las cámaras. Ahora todo el mundo iba a saber que el Príncipe Emmett se había besado con otra.

Entonces, por alguna razón me sentí pésimo. Había sido muy cruel con Emmett. _No será __que te esta empezando a gustar, Rose…_

**Bella POV.**

- Vamos, juguemos a algo.- sugirió Edward.

- ¿Qué sugieres?- le pregunte.

- Juguemos a las veinte preguntas.- dijo. Una chispa de intuición me hizo despertar. Si era él, lo estaría haciendo apropósito.

- Que sean diez.- dije, siguiéndole el juego, ambos nos miramos con sospecha. Luego nos sonreímos.

- Ok.- respondió.

- Yo…- empecé.

- Yo parto.- me cortó. Me estaba sonriendo burlonamente. Le miré con los ojos entre cerrados.- ¿Cómo es tu familia?

- Mi madre murió cuando yo solo era una niña, y mi padre murió hace un año.- le dije con total sinceridad.- Antes de morir mi padre se casó con una mujer llamada Victoria, la cual tenía dos hijas. Cuando mi padre falleció, no dejó testamento. Así es que Victoria se quedó con todo. Con la casa, el auto las cosas y para su mala fortuna conmigo. Desde entonces, ella y sus dos hijas se han encargado de hacerme la vida imposible. Creo que lo único que quedo de mi familia fue mi perro, Jake.

Lo cierto es que seguimos con varias preguntas. La pase bien. Creo que el me entendía y eso me complacía, y si no por lo menos me apoyaba.

- Mi turno. ¿Has tenido novio?- dijo cuando fue su turno.

- No.- dije poniéndome roja.

- ¡¿No!?- dijo sorprendido.

- No.- dije aún más roja.

- Guau. – dijo.

- ¿Tu has tenido?

- Si, pero nunca me gusto. Creo que fue más un intento de librarme de mis problemas, y las complicaciones de mi vida. Pero cuando llegaste tú, encontré un apoyo.- no se porque pero eso me alegro.- Llegamos.- aviso.

Frente a nosotros se extendía una bellísima pérgola, era blanca, repleta de flores y con bellísimas luces. En mi mente se extendió un acertijo ¿Por qué conocía tan bien el lugar?

Pero no tuve tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto.

Bailamos juntos en la pérgola largo rato. Como lo quería, había aprendido a tomarle un cariño único a ese chico. Es que era tan bello, tan perfecto. Por un lado era el hombre más hermosos sobre la faz de la tierra pero por otro tenía un anima tan bella, era tan suave, tan cuidadoso en todo. Sus ojitos me observaban tiernos, como si pensaran en algo importante. Quería estar para siempre bailando con él en esta pérgola. Pero para mí, eso era imposible…

De pronto su boca quedo demasiado cerca de la mía, y entonces vi que sus ojos me preguntaban si tenían permiso. Yo quería que lo hiciera, yo lo deseaba. Se acercaba.

Entonces mi teléfono sonó advirtiéndome que era hora de volver a casa. Serían las 12 menos cuarto. Me aleje bruscamente. Me dolía cada parte de mi alma alejarme de él, pero el tiempo se había acabado.

- Debo irme…- balbuceé mientras me alejaba.- Lo siento.- dije con la voz quebrada.

Me eche a correr. Estaba llorando porque yo quería estar con él.

Full Circle, Miley Cirus: .com/watch?v=FPwpXF5x71A

Cuando entre al baile tire de Ángela y Ben, que un poco molestos aceptaron irnos. Subimos rápido al coche. Mire el camino empapada en lágrimas, entonces me saque la bella mascara.

Mire por la ventana, y junto a nosotros estaba la vieja bruja y mis hermanastras. Al principio no reaccioné. Pero cuando me miraron, no tardaron en gritarle a Victoria.

Asustada me escondí.

- ¡Acelera, acelera! Nos están ganando.- le grite a Ben. No podía perder mi empleo, aún no.

Cuando me alce mis hermanastras me miraron feo y le volvieron a gritar a Victoria.

El camino fue muy largo, y cuando llegamos supe que no alcanzaba a cambiarme.

Carmen fue la primera en reaccionar me tiró un delantal y me dijo que me lo pusiera encima. Le hice caso y me solté el pelo para tomármelo en una colita. Luego llegó Garret.

- Ponte en la cocina, así no se verá el vestido. Dile que te enseño a cocinar.- Entonces la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Corre!- me gritaron todos al unísono. Yo les hice caso y oí como Carmen intentaba retrasar a Victoria.

- ¿Isabella?- preguntaba sin hacerle caso a Carmen. Respire hondo.

- Aquí estoy. – dije.

- ¿Qué haces allá atrás?- gruño. Parecía sorprendida de verme.

- Em… Yo… Garret me enseñaba a cocinar.

- Termina luego y vete a casa.- dijo ceñuda.

Se fue retando a sus hijas por haberles mentido. Yo me desplome sobre el suelo, agotada. Todos corrieron ayudarme. Eran tan buenos conmigo.

Les di las gracias a todos y me cambié el vestido por una polera verde y unos Jens.

Esa noche fue…

* * *

**Espero que allá quedado todo claro, y les quiero preguntar algo:**

**¿Estoy siendo muy cruel con el pobre de Emmett?**

**Bueno chicas las quiero mucho y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos…**

* * *

**Florenciita**


	12. Cenicienta

Chicas/os, perdónenme por lo que más quieran por la tardanza. Miren podemos hacer lo siguiente: se leen el capítulo, dejan un review J (ojitos tipo Alice) y luego me asesinan ¿Qué tal? A mí se me hace buena idea, pero si me matan no sabrán lo que pasa luego…

En parte se debe a mi falta enorme de tiempo. Pero el resto de la culpa no es mía, si no porque tuve ciertos problemillas con Internet, y me quede sin él una semana.:(

Bueno, planeó, por mi falta enorme de tiempo, escribir el doce y trece de una sola vez, y el trece lo subiría el próximo Lunes, quizás Domingo o Sábado ;) (Todo depende de los reviews)Y en tercer lugar la culpa la tiene mi siempre agradecida Sarah por no ayudarme con los vestidos (algún día será diseñadora) Pero eso da igual, y en cuarto lugar, esta siendo una lista muy grande ¿a que sí?, porque la gente loca que tengo a nombre de profesor nos manda millones de trabajos todos para el mismo día y los anteriores tenemos millones de pruebas entonces uno se termina sobreexplotado y rendido a la hora de la tarde (en caso de terminar para la "tarde.")Bueno en fin esos son los factores principales de mi demora, esos entre otros cien.

Desde lo más hondo de mi corazón lo lamento. ¿Me perdonarían? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? (me siento como Dora la exploradora que pregunta algo y aun que uno diga que no se siente toda feliz ^^)

Como siempre imágenes, música, etc. Están en mi perfil. El vestido de Bella sinceramente lo adore desde aquel día en que lo vi. (Desde aquel día… como si fueran tres años atrás) Solo espero que les guste y abajo les traigo varias noticias.

Ahora, lean mientras yo disfruto mis últimos momentos de vida. L

Cenibella for a Night

La más grande historia de amor de todos los tiempos.

_Es el tiempo, es el lugar_

_Demasiados errores_

_Demasiado lejos, demasiado tarde_

_Quien hará que yo te haga esperar_

_Solo una oportunidad_

_Solo un respiro_

_Solo en el caso de si alguno deja al otro_

_Porque tú sabes_

_Tú sabes, tú sabes_

_Que te amo_

_Que este amor por ti tiene tiempo_

_Y que te extraño_

_Has estado lejos por demasiado tiempo_

_Y yo sigo soñando que tu estas conmigo_

_Y que nunca te vas_

_Y entonces... dejo de respirar_

_Y ya no te veo más_ _De rodillas, te pregunto_

_Hay oportunidad para un ultimo baile?_

_Porque contigo yo sigo de pie_

_Que diablos, tener tu mano_

_Ya la sostuve todo el tiempo_ _Di todo por nosotros_

_Te di todo, pero yo quería estar de pie_

_Por ti_ _Porque tú sabes_

_Tú sabes, tú sabes_

_Que te amo_

(Far Away, Nickelback)

Capítulo 12: Cenicienta

**Bella POV.** I

ts you have loved, no se de quien: .com/watch?v=GM7Js8gswSs&feature=related

Ángela había estado todo el día parloteando acerca del baile, de Ben, de sus ojos, sus labios, su voz y cada una de las palabras que había dicho. En mi interior había una pequeña semilla de celos que pedía un amor así para ella. El amor de Ángela y Ben lo podías notar a millas de distancias, bastaba mirar los ojos del otro para notar lo mucho que se querían. Entre ambos existía ese destello tan particular del amor. Yo estaba abstracta sin prestarle mucha atención a decir verdad. A mi amiga no se le ocurrió en ningún momento preguntarme sobre mi baile, pero sabía que llegaría ese momento tarde o temprano. El día se me hacía largo, y esta vez no sería tan fácil llegar tiempo para verlo. Y este pensamiento me destrozaba el alma pues necesita otra vez ver sus ojos verde esmeralda, tan lindos y brillantez, tan hermosos y llenos de su dulzura singular. Oler su aroma inigualable, escuchar su voz aterciopelada. Lo necesitaba a él. - Y Ben fue tan dulce en el baile, era como un príncipe azul…- su voz me llegaba desde algún lugar lejano. - Mm...- dije adormilada. - ¡Bella! ¿Estás prestándome atención?- dijo Ángela mientras me zamarreaba.- ¡Bella, por favor! - ¿Q-qué?-dije sorprendida - Te decía que como estuvo tu baile.- ¿por qué justo ahora? - Bueno…- comencé trasladándome a ese lugar- al principio pensé que era Mike que se acercó y me llevé un gran susto. Pero luego Jessica se lo llevó y entonces llegó mi caballero de brillante armadura. Su voz era aterciopelada y sus ojos de un verde empalagoso. Bailamos juntos al compás de la música y por extraño que parezca no me caí. Cuando supo de mi familia supe que realmente le preocupaba. Su vida es algo enredada. Y era, que decir, increíblemente guapo no le bastaba…- y seguí así recordando cada detalle, cada momento. Hablaba más conmigo misma que con cualquier otra persona. - Vamos, toca Literatura Inglesa.- soltó de repente Ángela en medio de mi declaración. El resto del día fui incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa que el recuerdote sus ojos, de esas perlas tiernas. No se cuantas personas, en la cafetería, me miraron raro por andar en las nubes, volando por ahí. Llegué tarde a casa pero esta vez el destino me deparaba algo diferente. Victoria había salido con James y pasarían en una hora más por mis hermanastras. Cuándo llegué a la casa hice lo de siempre, encerrarme en mi cuarto. Saque un gran vestido blanco, más parecido al de una princesa. Era muy bonito, estaba atontada mirándolo. Entonces sentí las risitas de mis hermanastras y la puerta de mi pieza cerrarse. Jane cerró la ventana y le echó pestillo. Jane tomó las llaves de mi pieza que estaban sobre el escritorio, la única copia. Luego tomo mi teléfono también sobre el escritorio. - Sabemos para que es ese vestido- dijo Jane con su voz infantil que te ponía los pelos de punta- Tú no irás, mamá no te dejó. Sabemos lo de ayer. Las tres sabemos que ese vestido me quedaría mejor a mí. - A mí.- gruñó Irina.

- En fin- dijo Jane una vez más, mirando con reproche a Irina- Esto me lo llevó yo.- dijo y tiró mi vestido hasta quitármelo de las manos. Y como siempre cuando reaccione ya sería muy tarde. Me paré de golpe en un intento de detenerlas, pero ellas ya habían alcanzado la puerta.- Buenas noches, perdedora. – cerraron las puerta con pestillo. Estaba atrapada.

No tenía mi vestido, ni mi teléfono. Mi príncipe me esperaría, pero yo no llegaría. Entonces me eche a llorar.

Estuve lo que sería cerca de una hora cuando sentí que el auto pasaba por las crueles brujillas, sin embargo no le presté atención.

Jake comenzó a ladrar enojado, pero ni siquiera yo le preste atención.

-------

Sentía los ladridos de Jake sobre mi oído. El sonido me saco del sueño en el que había cabido tras un rato. Me levante con los párpados aún pesados. Jake no estaba en mi cuarto entonces se me ocurrió mirar por la pequeña ventana.

Y ahí estaba sonriente esperándome. Me ladro una vez más antes de voltearse y ladrar para al lado. Seguía con la cabeza volteada como esperando a alguien. Entonces la vi.

Carmen estaba ahí esperándome. Cuando me vio, abrió mucho los ojos.

- Te voy a sacar de ahí.- me gritó através de los cristales.

Entonces desapareció por el patio. Me senté en mi cama rendida esperando que ella me rescatara. Me sentía como una princesa que esperaba a su príncipe. Pero ¿Por qué quedarme de brazos cruzados? Yo tenía que pelear por mi príncipe, después de todo yo lo…quería.

- Mi niña.- dijo Carmen al entrar tras Jake. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó mientras me consolaba. Estuvimos así un rato, con Jake saltando y lamiéndome. ¿Cómo es que ella había sabido de mi problema?

- ¿Qué haces así? ¿Y el baile?- me preguntó antes de que yo fuese capaz de preguntarle a ella.

- Ya es muy tarde, además se llevaron mi vestido.- dije apenada, con el corazón dividido.

- Mírame bien Isabella Marie Swan. Yo trabajo todo los días en la estúpida cafetería porque te quiero, porque necesitas apoyo. Todos, todos los que estamos ahí no estamos porque nos gusta, si no por ti. Por que te queremos. Porque queríamos que crecieras sana y fuerte, no como una bruja, sino como una princesa, como una mujer. Y todo lo que te pedimos es que cumplas tus sueños y tus metas, porque para eso todos nosotros estuvimos a tu lado. Tú vas a ir a ese baile, si o si. No hay más opciones. ¿De acuerdo?- sus palabras eran duras pero me sonaron dulces y me enrojecí y mis ojos estaban llorosos, por lo bello de sus palabras.

- Pero, no tengo vestido.- balbuceé estúpidamente.

- Pues conseguiremos uno.- dijo y me tomo del brazo y me paró.

-Gracias.- le susurre al oído.

Llegamos a su casa. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacíamos ahí.

- Espérame.- dijo y me dejo sola sentada sobre unos de los sillones. Mire por todos lados y me di cuenta de lo bello del lugar. Entonces, Carmen entró en la pieza con una gran caja blanca y sobre ella una caja más pequeña de madera. Corrí a ayudarla. Tome la caja café y la deje sobre la mesa. Carmen se sentó a mi lado.

- Esto, es un trapo viejo. Con él conocí mi primer amor. Pero que más da, a ti te va a servir más que a mí. Después de todo, ya nunca más lo voy a usar.- dijo y abrió la caja, y dentro vi el vestido más bello del universo.

**Edward POV.**

Estuve toda la tarde ansioso por verla, a ratos pensaba en mandarle un mensaje pero no tardaba en arrepentirme. Y nadie pasó por alto mi repentina distracción.

Me sentía mal por Emmett, el no debía estar pasando por todo esto. Sabía que el podría haber bailado con chicas, pero sabía que estaba arrepentido, y todo esto me olía a gato encerrado. Él pobre había salido en miles de revistas, y sabía que también quería pedirle perdón a Rose. Pero ese día solo la vi para las comidas. Cosa rara. Emmett estaba muy preocupado y arrepentido.

**Know you Know, Hilary Duff:**

Este día iba a ser diferente. Iba a usar mi máscara, la del fantasma de la opera. Hoy daría el todo por el todo. Seguí la rutina y me vestí, nervioso. ¿Llegaría?

La hora pasaba lento, era como si las manecillas del reloj avanzaran más lento de lo normal. Y yo quería verla a ella, a sus ojitos tan bonitos brillando, rebosantes, sostener su frágil cintura una vez más con mis manos.

- Vamos, hermano.- dijo Emmett sonriente desde la puerta. Salí nervioso, esperando llegase luego.

Cuando llegué a la pista me presenté a la gente que arrancó en aplausos y chiflidos.

Me dirigí al baño y me puse la máscara. Entonces fui a la pista de baila a esperarla.

El tiempo pasaba y la hora acordada ya había expirado. Comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Y si no llegaba? ¿Y si había descubierto quien era, y no venía? ¿Y si ya no me hablaba más? Esto último me aterrorizó. ¿Le habría echo daño? ¿Vendría? ¿En cuanto llegaría? Y así me quede esperando hasta que mire la hora y ya había pasado una hora de lo acordado, entonces supe que no iba a llegar.

Me volteé para irme, con el corazón en las manos.

Trate de cruzar a través del gentío, pero todos se habían quedado en silencio. Le seguí la vista a un chico pero miraba en dirección contraria. Entonces me volteé.

En el comienzo de la escalera, estaba una mujercita. Llevaba un vestido celeste de hadita que la hacia parecer una princesa. Tenía el pelo castaño y esa, esa era mi chica, una llama en mi corazón se encendió. Se veía tan hermosa, como siempre. Todos la miraban atontados. Esto me molesto, eso no estaba bien. ¿Por qué no se ocupaban de sus asuntos?

Bajo las escaleras, lento, como si tuviese miedo de tropezar y caer. Cosa que podría ocurrir con suma facilidad. Y llegó a mi lado, primero miro alrededor y luego me vio. No creo que haya sentido algo tan grande, la chica sonrió llena de placer, como cuando le pasas un caramelo a un niño pequeño, y yo sonreí con la misma sonrisa tanto. Prácticamente la chica corrió así mi, ¡que alegría!

Nos abrazamos un momento antes de darnos cuanta y separarnos rápidamente. Mi Principessa estaba roja como un tomate.

- Hola.- me saludo tímidamente.

- Hola, ¿bailamos?- sugerí. Ella pareció dudar y eso me confundió.

- No, es solo que suelo caerme mucho cuando bailo.- dijo algo avergonzada al ver mi reacción. Sonreí de lo torpe de mi reacción.

- Conmigo no tropezaras, puedes confiar en mí.- le dije y la mire serio a los ojos, para que supiese que era cierto. Ella poso dudosa aún su mano sobre la mía y yo le sonreí para infundirle confianza.

Y bailamos, aún más bello que ayer. Porque hoy supe lo que era el miedo a que no llegase, y sin embargo ella estaba aquí mirándome fijo a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. Era como si estuviese mirando el centro de mi alma y le gustase lo que veía. (N/a el vestido de Bella claramente está en mi perfil)

La música que tocaban era lenta y hermosa. Perfecta. Pose con cuidado ambos brazos en su cintura, que era delgadita, sentí la corriente eléctrica, era tan bella. Como no quererla si eran tan cálida, tan suave, tan…perfecta. Ella era mi angelito, ese que me cuidaba y me hacía sentir bien solo con una mirada.

Cuando supuse ya habrían terminado unas cinco canciones le ofrecí mi brazo y caminamos juntos. Yo ya sabía, incluso sin haberlo planeado, adonde iríamos.

Bella**'**s Lullaby: .com/watch?v=iGDRnejG6WI&feature=related

Por el camino nos contamos cosas, cosas importantes de nuestras vidas tanto como pequeños detallitos. Me sorprendió mucho saber que ella y Rose eran amigas. Demasiado.

La ayuden a entrar en un pequeño saloncito del castillo bien decorado en el que había un piano, mi piano. Mi princesa miraba sorprendida.

Me senté en el piano y la senté a mí lado. Entonces le sonreí y toque con los ojos cerrado dejando que mis manos avanzaran solas. Esta canción la había compuesto para ella, hablaba de lo mucho que la quería y como me había echo avanzar. Toque por largo rato hasta que termine.

**A Cinderella Story - Hear You Me:** **.com/watch?v=h3yX22iTpXM&feature=related**

Abrí los ojos y la mía. Estaba llorando pero sonriendo, la abrasé.

- Esta, es para ti.- le dije.

- Yo…- comenzó.

- Te quiero muchísimo.- le dije y la bese. Fue un beso muy dulce, suave llenó de ternura. Al principio ella no reaccionó pero pronto sus labios me correspondieron y sus manos se dirigieron hasta mi cabeza. El beso fue cobrando fuerza, pero era muy dulce. Este era mi primer beso, mi primer beso verdadero. Los que me había dado con Tanya no valían. Este beso estaba llenó de historia, sentía las corrientes abrazarme, pero esto solo lo hacías mas bello. Ella llevo sus manos hasta mi sien, sentí como la mascara se salía por accidente. Este no era de esos besos duros, apurados sino lleno de magia, la bese suavecito mientras sus labios inexpertos también me seguían sincronizados. Estaba mareado, me faltaba aire, y tuve que apartarme.

La mire y ella a mí. Acaricie su mejilla. Pero sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos y se paró.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó.- ¿Eres tú?- había miedo en su voz.

- Yo, si.- dije.- lo siento.- ahora yo tenía miedo, no quería que se fuera.

- Esto esta mal. ¿Qué haces? ¿No te bastó con la otra vez, no era suficiente con hacerlo una vez?-estaba confundido ¿De qué hablaba?- No se que pensar. Tú eres un príncipe y yo una…chica normal.

- No, no te vallas- rogué.

- ¡Edward!- escuche desde la puerta, era Tanya.- Hola, mi amor.- "yo no te amo".- pensé.

- No, por favor.- rogué.

- Esto está mal, Edward. No te puedes enamorar de mí, tu estas…comprometido. Lo siento.- dijo y se fue.

Pero no lo iba a permitir una segunda vez, esta vez no se me iba a ir. La seguí, ella entró al salón y corrió hacia las escaleras. No se iba a ir, no si mí.

Vi que algo se le caía en la escalera. Lo cogí. Era un anillo, mire el grabado y ahí decía. "No por miedo a errar, vas a dejar de jugar."

Salí, pero ella ya no estaba. Sentí unos brazos que envolvían mi cintura.

- Hola, cariño.- dijo una vez más… Tanya.

----------------------------------------------

**¿Y? ¿Que tal, esta para matarme?**

**Bueno, rapidito. Tres cosas.**

**Saqué otro fic!! Se llama La Agente Swan y luego les cuento más en el otro cap..**

**Votación: Prefieren que…. A) Rose diga la verdad a Emmet**

**b) el la descubra**

**c) No lo sepa (todo esto para el prox . cap.) **

**3. Lo lamento.**

**Besiitos, la arrepentida**

**Florenciita **


	13. América

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, ella los hace todo bien. Pero yo lo hago mejor ;) Sin embargo esta historia me pertenece y la guardo bajo llave. Literalmente. ¡Le puse un icono de candado en el PC! Ya, eso fue raro. Y heme aquí hablando conmigo misma. ¿Sabían que su reflejo se refleja en la pantalla del PC? Ya, creo que me estoy volviendo… ¿qué más da? ¡Si ya estaba loca! Guau, creo que este Disclaimer es el mas largo en la historia de los Disclaimers. Aunque creo que no hay una, pero… En fin, ahora mis más sinceros perdones y…lean sin más demora la historia de esta loca escritora.**

**Capítulo corto. ****L** **Emmett se ha pasado este día tratando de disculparse de Rose, llevándole chocolates y rosas, y de todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir. O lo que le soplo Edward.**

**Cenibella for a Night**

La más grande historia amor de todos los tiempos.

"_Querer alguien que no te quiere es como intentar volar con un ala rota."_

**América**

**Rose Pov. (Vestido en mi perfil)**

Era un chico guapo, precioso. Ojos azules, camisa celeste y pelo negro. Me tendió una mano mientras sus ojos me miraban deseosos ¿Pero, cómo no desearme si yo estaba tan guapa con mi vestido negro? Había algo en sus ojos sucio, algo que no me gustaba. Emmett estaba ahí bailando con una chica y me miró, y entonces acepté la mano de aquel chico. Emmett me miró receloso antes de sonreír a su pareja y tenerla peligrosamente cerca de la cara. Me estaba retando, y claro que él no ganaría.

Mire fijo al chico pero no hubo química, no sentí esas cosquillas en el estomago que sentía con Emm… El chico sabía moverse pero sus manos recorrían avariciosas mi espalda y mi cintura, pero sabía que Emmett me miraba y por eso no aparte sus manos de mi cuerpo. Pero me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

- Te ves acalorada. ¿Te apetece salir un minuto conmigo?- me preguntó el muchacho. Mire fugazmente a Emmett, nos miraba fijo.

- Si.- le dije más coqueta de lo estrictamente necesario. Y salimos tomados de la mano.

No me fije adonde me llevaba, el chico me hablaba de algo pero no le preste atención. Estuvimos tiempo caminando. Estaba tan harta de su historia que miré alrededor. ¿Dónde estábamos? Esto no eran los jardines. Estábamos en lugar oscuro, no había nadie, estábamos encerrados en medio del vacío. Estábamos caminando hacia una enorme pared, atrapada, sin salida.

- ¿Dónde estamos? Quiero ir a la pista de baile.- dije intentando sonar firme.

- Vamos cariño, no seas así. No grites, nadie te va a escuchar.- para entonces ya me había acorralado contra la pared. Su mano comenzó a recorrer mi pierna subiendo por la cintura. Me sentía asqueada. Quise gritar ¿Pero quién me escucharía? Quise correr ¿Pero a donde ir? Quise apartarme, pero estaba acorralada. ¿Por qué a mí?

- Aléjate…déjame.- le decía ya sin fuerzas, tenía mucho miedo. Lo repetía una y otra vez. Definitivamente, el no me iba a manosear. No. Le pegue un fuerte combo en la mandíbula, el se apartó adolorido, me eche a correr pero su mano atrapo mi brazo y me pegó una cachetada. Quedé tendida en el suelo, la mejilla me ardía.

- Ten cuidado, ricura. Que no siempre soy tan suave.- dijo mirándome deseoso.

- Suéltala bastardo. AHORA.- rugió la voz más bella del mundo.

- ¿Porqué, qué me podrías hacer tú?- le preguntó mi atacante.

Emmett le pegó un puñetazo, y otro y otro. El tipo trataba de defenderse pero Emmett era más fuerte. Vi como el tipo caía al suelo. Intente pararme pero las piernas me fallaban.

- Nunca más vuelvas a tocarla.- el tipo se alejó corriendo, sangrando por la boca y nariz.

Emmett se me acercó y se hincó a mi lado. Me acarició la mejilla, y me meció contra sus brazos. Sentí que esas lágrimas que siempre lograba contener se me escapaban.

- Ya, ya paso. Nadie, nunca más volverá a…- su voz estaba ahogada, intentaba contener la ira. Una parte quería quedarse en sus brazos pero la otra, orgullosa, me decía que me fuera. _Quítate el orgullo por un rato, se lo merece ¿no?_

- Gracias.- susurré.

- No hay de que. Ese… ese quería…yo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó de pronto.

- Yo…Bien. Muchas gracias, Emmett. ¿Te hizo daño ese… ese..?

- No, estoy bien. Vamos.- dijo y se paró para tenderme una mano y ayudarme a pararme. Caminamos en silencio ambos pensando.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- le dije repentinamente molesta. ¿Nos había estado siguiendo?

- ¿Es que se te hace tan difícil dar las gracias y no buscarle la quinta pata al gato? Por favor.- dijo ceñudo y un tanto molesto. Enarqué una ceja. Aún esperaba una respuesta. Me miro fijo y yo termine enarcando más aún mis cejas. El apartó su mirada resignado y suspiro.

- Te seguí.

- ¡¿Qué?!- esto era muy raro.

- ¿Es tan difícil de creer?- preguntó.

- ¿Porqué…? Es decir, no te entiendo.- me mióo curioso.- ¿Por qué no dejaste que ese… ese, bueno tú ya sabes que? ¿No hubiese preferido que eso….pasase y luego reirt…? No, nadie sería capaz. Pensé que nadie me salvaría.- dije y sentí un extraño picor en las mejillas ¿Me estaba sonrojando delante de Emmett?

- Entiendo que yo no te agrade, Rose. Pero jamás desearía que alguien toque a una mujer, por que ellas no se lo merecen. Ellas no se merecen que nadie las trate así, por que merecen el mismo respeto que los hombres, porque son seres humanos que piensan y sienten. Aunque no todo el mundo piense así. No es justo para ustedes. Solo lo hacen porqué son bonitas y ellos unos miserables aprovechadores que no saben valorar a una mujer por su inteligencia y corazón. Solo las valoran por su físico.- dijo el algo molesto al final.

Jamás pensé que Emmett fuera a decir eso. Me había parecido desde siempre un machista.

- Guau.- se me escapó.- Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

- ¿Porqué nos seguiste?

- Por qué ese tipo me causaba mala espina…- dijo, pero sus ojos no eran sinceros.

- La verdad.- exigí.

- Ash. Está bien. Me preocupabas, ese tipo traía mala pinta y yo… yo no quería que te pasara algo malo.- dijo cabizbajo. Me quedé atónita. No sabía que yo le importara. Es decir pensaba que me odiaba. Pero ¿qué le había echo cambiar?

- ¿De veras?

Él no dijo nada, solo seguimos caminado. Habíamos llegado a los jardines. Estábamos en ese jardín que solo conocíamos nosotros, los príncipes. Había miles de flores de todos los colores, banquitas y en el fondo unos árboles. No sabía que pensar acerca de Emmett.

Qué me odio, que no. No lo entiendo. Emmett miraba el cielo estrellado, sus ojos negros eran tan parecidos a los de aquel chico…

**Emmett Pov.**

¿Por qué la había seguido? ¿Había sido por los celos? ¿O acaso por curiosidad? Si me preguntaban, no habría podido decir la razón. Ni tan poco sabía por qué iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?- le tendí mi mano.

- Yo…Pero si no hay música.- dijo mirando alrededor, cómo si esperase que llegará alguien y tocará para nosotros.

- Yo cantaré.- y así lo hice mientras ella con una leve reverencia tomaba mi mano. Sonreí a causa de mi canto. Mi voz fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Nos mirábamos fijo. Pero…

Yo ya conocía este cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Esa cintura que podía sostener con mis manos con suma facilidad. Ese ritmo elegante y orgulloso. ¿Por qué? Esos ojos azules y esa nariz respingada. Esa peca diminuta en la nariz. Ella era la chica del beso. Pero esa tenía el pelo de otro color.

- Lo siento, yo…

- ¿Qué sucede, Emmett?

- Nada.- dije, mas yo sabía que Rose no se quedaría tranquila. Pero de momento decidió pasarlo por alto. Y seguimos bailando, necesitaba saber si ella era la que me había besado. Ambas se parecían tanto, la boca y los ojos, la nariz y las pestañas. Todo…

Giramos con las miradas unidas y yo pase mi mano de mí su cintura a su mano. Sentí un hormigueo bajar y entonces recordé todo.

- _¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunté a la hermosa niña. Sería más o menos de mi edad._

_- Porque mi vida es muy injusta.- dijo entre sollozos- Vete, no te rías de mí. Fanfarrón…- termino mirándome fijo con la mirada dura. Tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto._

_- Puedes contármelo.- le dije sentándome a su lado y tomando suavemente su mano. Me recorrió un hormigueo. Solté un segundo su mano antes de volver a atraparla. Sus dedos eran largos y su mana suave. Ella me miró con esos ojos azules tan profundos. Yo no estaba jugando. Le devolví la mirada. Tenía el cabello rubio y era alta, unas curvas ya definidas. Era de tez pálida y no tendría si no unos quince años, como yo._

_- No lo se. Ni siquiera se quien eres._

_- Decir las cosas a veces nos ayuda a desahogarnos.- dije sonriéndole comprensivo._

_- Verás….- dijo y a medida que pasaba la historia mas me dolía, pero ella era tenía que salir de esto._

_- ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas? No te puedes quedar ahí, es hora de saques tu espada y mates a la fea bruja. Lucha. No puedes quedarte con ella para siempre, pero si yo me fuera antes trataría de dejarle en claro quien soy. Estoy segura de que alguien te acogería, puede que aún seamos solo unos niños. Pero nadie tiene derecho a quitarnos la felicidad. Tu madre no querría esto. No es justo, que ella te tome como su esclava solo por qué se siente poderosa. Quiero que desempolves tu armadura y tomes tu espada, montes tu dragón y vallas a la batalla. Mas nunca olvides que esto es solo una batalla, pero la guerra está por definirse. Y tú saldrás victoriosa…- mi discurso transcurrió lento y sereno. Cuando la miré lloraba, pero no era por pena._

_- Tienes razón. Me voy de esa casa. Gracias.- dijo. Y se paró._

_- Toma.- le dije dándole un dije con un niño sobre la luna, el buscaba el que llevaba yo.- Cuándo estés triste el dije te dará fuerza, y cuando encuentres la otra mitad, me habrás encontrado. .- deposite un suave beso en su mejilla y me fui._

Esas manos, esos ojos.

- _Rossi…- _murmure su nombre, el de la chica del pendiente. La cara de Rose estaba demasiado cerca de la mía.

Ella se aparto.

- Desgraciado.- dijo ella mirándome fría con el hielo.

- ¿Qué?

- Has murmurado el nombre de otra.- ella se alejó de mi. Se estaba alejando, volviendo al baile.

La tire del brazo y la hice girar hasta mí. Su cuerpo quedo a solo milímetros del mío y su rostro me miraba.

La besé. No era algo que hubiese planeado, solo algo espontáneo. Hasta yo me sorprendí, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La bese con cuidado en un principio, esperando que ella aceptase el beso. Luego, no fui yo quien apuro el beso, si no Rose, pero siempre suaves fueron sus labios. Rellenitos y sumamente dulces, sabor a chocolate del mejor y de una forma que no me hubiese esperado. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados y ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Me besaba con fuerza y ternura. Pero está no era la primera vez que me besaba. No, esta era la segunda.

La parte y la miré fijo.

- Me besaste tú, ayer en el baile.

**--------**

**Chan chan … No me asesinen y**

**Prefieren reacción Comprensiva o molesta?**

**Besos **

**La loca, Florenciita**


	14. La Boda de los Reyes

**Todos los personajes han sido creados por Santa Meyer, la historia está basada en la Cenicienta, tanto la nueva como la vieja. Remixiada (remix) y adaptada por mí.**

**Aviso del Comité de Asesoramiento:** No nos hacemos responsables de cualquier efecto secundario producido por la lectura de este FIC. ACA

Por cualquier cosa les recomiendo las canciones de Hilary Duff para este capítulo:

· Know you Know

· Who is that girl

· Jericho

· Raise your Voice

· Shine

· Love Just is

· Underneath this Smile

Ya saben que la ropa de la boda esta en mi perfil y la canción de la boda igual.

**Cenibella for a Night**

La más grande historia amor de todos los tiempos.

"_No te cases con aquella persona con la que creas que puedes vivir, cásate con aquella sin la cual no puedas vivir"_

**La Boda de los Reyes**

**Rose Pov.**

- Me besaste tú, ayer en el baile.- me acuso Emmett.

Me quedé plantada ahí sin reaccionar, el beso y luego esto. Estaba totalmente confundida. Pero tenía que admitir que Emmett sabía besar. Me miró ceñudo a la espera de mi respuesta pero yo no sabía como reaccionar. _Vamos, Rose. Él no tiene porque enterarse de esto. Dile que no es verdad, de todas formas no tiene razones para acusarte de todo esto. No tiene pruebas…_Decía mi lado orgulloso.

_No puede ser tan malo, vamos. Tú sabes cuantas cosas te ha intentado dar hoy a modo de compensarte. De todas formas ibas a casarte con él. _Decía la otra más modesta.

_¡Pero vamos a quedar mal! Como unas estafadoras, eso no está bien. Y si a Emmett se le va la lengua podríamos salir en miles de revistas y quedar mal vistas. Además esta es una excusa perfecta para romper el compromiso…_

Me hubiese encantado poder escuchar mi voz más modesta pero la oferta de la orgullosa era demasiado tentadora, más de lo legal. Me aleje un poco de él y enarqué una de mis perfectas cejas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Primero me besas y luego me acusas de haberte besado ayer. Déjame decirte algo Emmett, conmigo no se juega. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¿No te vasto acaso con dejarme en vergüenza ayer frente a todo el mundo?- le dije.

- Mira bien Rosalie Hale. Puedes querer tener todo el mundo a tus pies. Pero no todo el mundo va a querer estar a tus pies. Puede que tú tengas la suerte de ser princesa pero te voy a contar un secreto. Allí afuera.- dijo apuntando en cualquier dirección.- hay un montón de gente que no es princesa y esa gente todos los días trabaja, tiene solo un par de poleras y quizás podrían robar. Pero sabes qué, ellos con su pobreza y todo jamás lo hacen porque son hombres honrados, porque aunque algunos son orgullosos no hay día en que no agradezcan tener un pedazo de pan para comer. A veces, no puedes hacer rotar las cosas de tal forma que todo quede a tu favor. ¿Nunca has pensado en como se siente el resto? ¿Nunca te has puesto en el lugar del resto?- abrí la boca para hablar pero Emmett siguió su discurso con la mirada endurecida-. No te entiendo. A veces Rose, hay que tragarse el orgullo y pedir perdón. –aparté la mirada pero el puso con suavidad, más de la que me merecía, su mano en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.- Mírame bien. Tú puedes engañar a todo el mundo si quieres. Eres tú la que debería sentir lastima por mí pero sin embargo eres tú la que me da pena.-quise regañarle pero fui incapaz- Quizás nadie te enseñó a pedir perdón, quizás no tuviste un buen ejemplo a seguir, quizás eres princesa y qué. Yo también lo soy y no lo ando presumiendo a cada rato. Puede que yo haya salido como un maldito traidor en miles de revistas y tú como la pobre nenita engañada, pero yo no voy a decir nada. Porque yo sé tragarme mi orgullo, y que conste que no lo hago por ti Rose. Lo hago porque quiero que mañana mi madre y Carlisle salgan en todas las portadas como la feliz pareja. Porque es a ellos a quienes les toca brillar mañana. Espero que aprendas a valorar a las personas por lo que son y no porque tienen. Espero que aprendas a mirar más adentro Rose. Hoy me pasé el día dejándote notitas, flores, regalos y chocolates. ¿Para qué? Para saber que fuiste tú la que me beso y que ni siquiera tienes el valor de decir "yo fui, lo siento". Me das lastima.

- Tú no puedes culparme…-dije tratando de no quedar tan mal.

- Hazme un favor, y deja de intentar salir bien. De vez en cuando es mejor quedarse calladita. Tú sabes que tú fuiste la que me beso. Espero que algún día me digas "lo siento". Guarde su orgullo "su majestad."- dijo alejándose mientras hacía una reverencia.

- No tengo porque hacerlo.- susurré. Emmett solo negó y se fue sin mirar ni una solo vez atrás.

Entonces me derrumbé.

**--------------------------- Está de más decir que toda la ropa está en mi perfil, TODA**

La boda. Sentí un correr y a alguien entrar en mi pieza.

- Vamos, Rose. Levántate. Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.- dijo Alice tirándome de la cama. – Báñate y ponte lo que encuentres que no sea muy elegante. Serás Dama de Honor.

Me levanté un tanto sobresaltada y los sucesos de la noche anterior me llegaron de golpe.

**Jasper POV.**

- Alice, cálmate. Todo va a salir bien.- le susurré en el oído a mi niña.

- Pero, Jazz. Todavía tengo que vestir a Esme, a Rose y a Tanya, organizar todo y ensayar, supervisar el banquete y la iglesia…- dijo mi pequeña Alice. Sabía que estaba nerviosa y todo, pero no podía imaginarme como estaría para su boda, nuestra boda…

- Alice, vamos. Déjale algo de diversión a Esme. ¡Es su boda!- le dije entre risas. Y ella me miró como si estuviera completamente loco. Pero tenía que admitir que encantaba ver a Alice danzando de aquí para allá, sonriéndome en cada lugar, verla tan contenta y nerviosa a la vez.

- Jazz.- me dijo como si estuviera regañándome.- ¿Por favor?- y lo hizo. Me hizo uno de esos pucheros que yo adoraba con todo mí ser, y ella sabía que yo no podía decirle que no cuando me miraba así, de tal forma que debía ser ilícito.

- Está bien. – La apreté contra mí y le besé la cabeza justo antes de que comenzara a brincar como loca- Te quiero.

Alice depositó un suave beso en mis labios antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo y me yo me quedé ahí plantado esperando que algo sucediera.

- Hola, Jasper.- dijo Rose pasando como un rayo a mi lado. Estas chicas estaban totalmente locas, y eso que no era su boda. Seguí a mi paso hasta llegar al cuarto de Carlisle.

- Pasa.- escuché su voz profunda desde el otro lado.- y cuando crucé vi la mirada de Carlisle ansiosa. Edward ya estaba ahí sonriente.

Sentí como algo chocaba contra mi espalda.

- Córrete Jazz. Que no me dejas ver a Carlisle.- dijo Emmett detrás de mí.

- Aceptó tus disculpas por haber chocado contra mí.- dije sarcástico.

- ¡Bah!- dijo y me empujó hasta que ambos quedáramos dentro de la habitación- Guau. Creo que lo perdimos chicos. Hemos perdido a…Carlisle. ¿No es contagioso verdad? ¿No tendrás fiebre?- dijo Emmett acercándose a Carlisle y poniendo su mano en la frente de este último. Edward, sentado en un sillón, se reía silenciosamente. Pero yo podía notar a la perfección el como se sentía Carlisle, ansioso, feliz, nervioso, confundido. Era una gran mezcla de sentimientos. El padre de Edward solo soltó una risita nerviosa.- Ay viejo, si pareces un tórtolo enamorado. Esperen, ¡eso es lo que es!

- Basta, chicos. Ayúdenme con esto.- dijo Carlisle sonriente a la par que señalaba su… ropa. Emmett miraba espantado a Carlisle pero bajo esa máscara era evidente que estaba feliz, muy feliz. Y Edward lo miraba sonriente, pero ¿Qué era eso? ¿Celos acaso? No entendí bien que debería significar aquello, pero suponía que el solo echo de no poder casarte con la mujer que amas ya es suficiente. Porque para nosotros, sus amigos, era evidente que Edward no la quería. Todos sabíamos que para él ella era solo una gran amiga, aunque fuera de eso, nada. Pero Tanya podía llegar a ser una bruja de temer, aunque no era mala…

Carlisle se dirigió al baño seguramente para darse una larga ducha, una larga y refrescante ducha tal y como lo habíamos hecho todos nosotros. Al rato Emmett se disculpó asegurando que tenía que ver a mamá. Nos encontrábamos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. Edward parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto me miró.

- No me digas, Alice se metió en tu habitación y te salto encima, más bien te tiro de la cama. Te empujo hasta el baño y te obligo a ponerte lo primero que encontraras, luego podríamos arreglarnos. Luego cuando le pediste que se relajara, después de todo no era su boda, te miró como si te hubieses vuelto loco. Y luego te hizo "La cara" y tuviste que ceder.- me dijo Edward sonriente. Valla, yo ya sabía que era algo cambiante, pero esto era ser un tanto bipolar.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dije intentando ocultar mi asombro, no solo debido a su declaración sino más bien a su "bipolaridad."

- Fue lo mismo que me hizo a mí.- dijo soltando una risita.

_Toc Toc…_Sentimos que alguien tocaba la puerta. Nos volteamos a mirar.

- Pase.- dijo Edward.

- Hola, chicos. ¿Y Carlisle?- preguntó Rose con la mano en la manilla de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar.

- Bañándose…- Rose nos miro de pies a cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y ustedes que esperan? – Miré a la rubia sin entender de que hablaba- Oh, por dios, si serán... Vallan a vestirse ahora. No tenemos todo el día.- dijo mirándonos como si fuéramos tontos. Después de todo la boda iba celebrarse temprano.- Y cuando salga Carlisle me avisan.- y se fue dejándonos a ambos plantados.

- Y si no estamos aquí ¿Cómo vamos a saber que Carlisle terminó?- preguntó Edward. Evidentemente era una pregunta retórica.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo…

Un criado, Charles, me ayudo a vestirme. Yo podía haberlo echo solo. No me explicaba porque me ayudaba. Vale, yo era príncipe y todo…pero sabía vestirme. Por lo que me vi obligado a preguntarle.

- Fue la señorita Alice quien me envió.- Claro, mi pequeña duendecillo, ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!

Una vez vestido encendí el televisor.

- _Y como todos ya deben saber hoy se celebra la boda del Rey Carlisle con la Reina Esme… -_cambié de canal.- …s_egún nuestra fuentes las Damas de Honor serán la hija del Rey, la señorita Alice Cullen, la prometida de el príncipe Edward, Tanya Denali , y la __prometida del príncipe Emmett, Rosalie Hale. .-_volví a cambiar de canal.- …h_asta ahora no hay pruebas del lugar en el que pasarán su Luna de Miel los recién casados. Por el momento hay rumores como Hawai, el Cairo, París y Río de Janeiro entre otros…-_ finalmente tuve que apagar la televisión_._

- ¿Jazz? ¿Puedo pasar?- sentí desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Claro, Alice- dije dirigiéndome hasta la puerta.

- Que guapo. Solo una cosa te hace falta peinarte. Jazz, me harías el favor de ir a dónde Carlisle y ayudarle a que se relaje. Y luego te podrías pasar por Esme. Ambos parecen estar….nerviosos.- dijo Alice mientras se burlaba de mí.

- Claro.- dije y nos fuimos un rato tomados de la mano hasta que Alice se fue corriendo por "no se que cosa".

Alice había acertado por lo que me dedique a bajarle los humos de la cabeza al futuro esposo de mamá. Emmett no tardo en llegar y le gasto otras varias bromas a Carlisle. Pero Carlisle no se quejó de las bromas de Emmett solo sonreía. Edward tampoco tardo en aparecerse el cual mandó a vestirse a Emmett, al parecer tenía claras órdenes de mi Alice. Carlisle se vistió y preparó todo. Solo entonce me dí cuenta de que sus maletas estaban a un lado de la puerta. ¿Adónde iban a ir?

- ¿Dónde es la Luna de Miel?- le pregunté en susurros a Edward.

- Ni idea.- me respondió este.- Papá. ¿Dónde va a ser la Luna de Miel?- preguntó Edward, Carlisle pareció un tanto sorprendido en un comienzo.

- Verán, chicos, hace tiempo atrás compré una pequeña isla… la cual planeaba regalársela a Esme. – dijo como si esto fuese algo completamente normal. Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo, gesto característico de él, tan sorprendido como yo. A mí me encantaba regalarle cosas a Alice, pero ¿una isla? – Y en esa isla va a ser. Pero ustedes son los únicos que saben. Es una sorpresa.

- Está bien.- dije algo inseguro debido a la reciente aclaración.

- No diremos nada.- termino Edward.

- ¿Acerca de qué?- dijo Emmett quien acaba de entrar en la habitación.

- Emm… Es que Carlisle está muy…Nervioso.- dije y, los demás dieron gestos de aprobación.

- Jasper, esa ni tu te la crees. Ya, suéltenlo.-dije Emmett mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Todos cruzamos miradas. Emmett no era el mejor a la hora de guardar secretos…-¿No estarán desconfiando de mi, verdad?

- No, no. Claro que no.-. Dijimos todos. Finalmente no nos quedó más remedio que contárselo a Emmett. Lo cual fue motivo de burla de este los próximos veinte minutos.

**Edward Pov.**

Me dirigí a la pieza de Esme tranquilo, a paso lento. Esme era como una madre para mí. Era una mujer cariñosa, amable, simpática y tenía una capacidad innata para amar con pasión. Era la mejor mujer que hubiese podido pedir para Carlisle. Y parecía querer a todo el mundo. Los sirvientes la adoraban. Ella había sido siempre como una madre para mí. Aún recuerdo cuando a Alice se le dio la loca idea de unir a la madre de nuestros mejores amigos con nuestro padre, todo había comenzado como…

**Flash Back**

_Estaba sentado leyendo un libro muy concentrado. Estaba en la mejor parte, esa en la que se define todo lo que sucederá. Esa en la que sabes que camino va a seguir el personaje principal. En fin, la más importante e interesante. _

_- Edward, ven. Reunión.- dijo Alice, la pequeña duendecillo, y me tiró obligándome a ir con ella._

_- Pero…_

_- Shh. No regañes. Ya leerás después.- dijo Alice y no me quedó más remedio que seguirla. Nos ocultábamos tras las paredes para que no nos vieran pasar. Alice miró que no hubiese nadie y se acerco a una pequeña puerta que había en un pasillo que ya nadie usaba. Cuando entramos vi que todos los demás estaban ahí. Rose, Jazz y Emmett. Rose estaba callada y no hablaba con a su parecer "el desagradable chico cara de hurón." Pero Emmett se reía con su tímido hermano, Jasper. Sin darle importancia a la rubia. _

_Mis mejores amigos… ¿ en el palacio? ¿Por qué nadie me había avisado que estaban aquí?_

_- ¡Edward!- dijo Emmett y me abrazó, más bien intentó asfixiarme mediante un abrazo estrangulador. _

_- Me…ahogo.- dije. Emmett me soltó inmediatamente no sin antes reírse de mí. Saludé a Jasper y le di un simple "Hola" a la amiga de mi hermana._

_- Bueno, nos hemos reunido aquí…- comenzó Alice._

_- Si hasta pareces cura, Alice.- se burlo "el desagradable chico cara de hurón." A lo que la duende respondió con una mirada gélida, lo que solo provocó mas risas por parte de Emmett. _

_- Como decía, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a dos seres… ¿De que estoy hablando? La cosa es.- dijo Alice mostrándose mas ruda- que nuestros padres son tal para cual. Y sería excelente que estuvieran juntos. Solo hace falta un empujoncito. Además, esto va a ser muy divertido. El plan es darles tiempo a solas. Cuando estemos en la sala todos salen y ese par tendrá que quedarse solo. Enviar flores a Esme y fingir que son de parte de papá. Y hay que ver las ventajas. Si están ocupados, tendremos más tiempo para estar solos y hacer travesuras a Vicky. Y también.- agregó Alice dejando a la vista sus dientes, le faltaban tres, entre ellos una paleta. Se veía muy graciosa.- así podremos estar más tiempo juntos. Solo piénselo.- dijo Alice y nos miró de forma amenazadora en un comienzo y luego nos hizo "La cara"._

_- Pero Alice ¿Y si nos pillan?- preguntó Jazz._

_- Entonces tendremos que afrontar las consecuencias. Vamos, Jazz. Va a ser divertido. Y conociendo a papá y a Esme solo terminarían riéndose de nosotros. No hay peligro. ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!- gritó mi hermana y puso su mano al centro._

_-Yo_

_-Yo_

_- Yo_

_- Yo.-dije finalmente uniendo mi mano al montón._

_- ¡Sí! Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…Yo y Rose vamos a buscar a papá y a Esme. Ustedes tienen que encargarse de deshacerse de todos los sirvientes del lugar para que nadie los interrumpa. Luego tomen una cámara de video de los guardias y pónganla en la sala de los Jarrones. Oculta, claro. Enciéndanla y hagan la conexión para poder verlos através de la tele de Edward...- dijo Alice_

_- ¿Qué? Pero si es mí tele.- regañé pero la duende me miró feo.- Está bien, mi televisor será compartido.- acepté a regañadientes._

_- Nosotras, cuando llegué el sirviente con el té, nos vamos a ir. Claro que para eso inventaremos cualquier excusa. Y entonces, los vamos a encerrar.- terminó por fin la maquiavélica mente de mi hermanita. Menos mal que no era yo al que quería juntar con alguien más._

_- Bueno, y podemos decir que Vicky tuvo la culpa.- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa nada inocente._

_- Claro. Aún mejor. ¿Todos de acuerdo?- preguntó Rose. Y uno a uno fuimos asintiendo._

_- Entonces ¡Manos a la obra!- dijo Alice saltando de emoción…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Vicky. La señora aún seguía rondando por ahí. Nosotros siempre le gastábamos bromas. Claro que ella era una bruja. Y como niños que éramos teníamos el deber de defender nuestras tierras. Era una señora alta, con la cara alargada, el pelo negro como la noche, unas cejas pobladas, un grano cerca de la nariz, labios blancos, nariz puntiaguda y unas orejas enormes. Era una señora horrible y siempre intentaba causarnos problemas. Cuando me cruzo con ella trató de tomar otro camino, a estas alturas debe odiarnos.

Esme se veía realmente hermosa. Alice y Rose la pintaban por aquí y por allá. Decidí quedarme un rato con ellas, pero al rato Rose me echo diciendo que ellas también tenían que vestirse. Me estaba yendo cuando vi que Tanya se acercaba a mí. Busque algún pasillo por el cual escapar, pero estaba atrapado. No me quedó más remedio que afrontarla.

- Hola, amor.- dijo Tanya besándome. No sentí nada, ni un cosquilleo, ni ganas de besarla, nada. Pero, ya era muy tarde.

- Hola, Tanya.- dije intentando sonar amable. Tanya me tomo de la cintura y yo hice otro tanto.

- Te noto tenso ¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó la chica.

- No, nada. Solo estoy algo nervioso.

- No te preocupes, todo va a ir de maravilla. Sabes, dentro de poco será nuestra boda. Puedes creerlo. Claro, que ya tenemos varias cosas preparadas. Como mi vestido y el de las chicas y el lugar. El banquete…- Tanya siguió hablando pero yo ya no le prestaba atención. Pensar en mi boda me hizo daño. Y mi mente estaba jugándome sucio. Imaginada el día de mi boda, pero la chica de vestido blanco no era Tanya, era la chica del baile.

**Flash Back**

_La mire y ella a mí. Acaricie su mejilla. Pero sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos y se paró._

_- ¿Edward?- preguntó.- ¿Eres tú?- había miedo en su voz._

_- Yo, si.- dije.- lo siento.- ahora yo tenía miedo, no quería que se fuera._

_- Esto esta mal. ¿Qué haces? ¿No te bastó con la otra vez, no era suficiente con hacerlo una vez?-estaba confundido ¿De qué hablaba?- No se que pensar. Tú eres un príncipe y yo una…chica normal._

_- No, no te vallas- rogué._

_- ¡Edward!- escuche desde la puerta, era Tanya.- Hola, mi amor.- "yo no te amo".- pensé._

_- No, por favor.- rogué._

_- Esto está mal, Edward. No te puedes enamorar de mí, tu estas…comprometido. Lo siento.- dijo y se fue. _

_Pero no lo iba a permitir una segunda vez, esta vez no se me iba a ir. La seguí, ella entró al salón y corrió hacia las escaleras. No se iba a ir, no si mí. _

_Vi que algo se le caía en la escalera. Lo cogí. Era un anillo, mire el grabado y ahí decía. "No por miedo a errar, vas a dejar de jugar." _

**Fin Flash Back**

_¿No te bastó con la otra vez, no era suficiente con hacerlo una vez? _¿A que se había referido? Y había otra cosa. El anillo, no solo decía "_No por miedo a errar, vas a dejar de jugar." _También había unas siglas grabadas ahí. ¿Pero, cuales? Forcé mi memoria, pero no podía acordarme. Tenía que ver el anillo. Además, según mi Principessa está no era la primera vez. Pero no había nadie fuera del palacio con quien me relacionará.

**Flash Back**

_Entre en la tienda, ahí en la mesa estaba la chica. Tenía los ojos hinchados como si hubiese llorado, y la cara roja. La ira creció en mí invadiendo mi pecho, eso me hacía daño, uno inmenso. Quién quiere que fuese el que le hubiese echo daño las pagaría bien caro..._

_Me la quede mirando largo rato, mirando su rostro y su pelo. Era hermosa, perfecta. Sencilla y simpática. Me hubiese gustado poder acariciar su mejilla y poder abrazarla. Parecía delicada, frágil. Como si cualquier paso en falso la pudiese quebrar, romper._

_Me acerque para consolarla, ella aún no me veía. Miré la mesa, y ahí encima había una revista y en ella mi rostro. Me quede petrificado, en ese momento supe quien tenía la culpa de su pena. Y ese era... yo._

_Bella.... Bella... Salí corriendo de la tienda. Yo jamás podría ser solo Edward, ella siempre tuvo razón. A quien fuese que me acercase, como príncipe o no, le hacía daño. Tenía razón, y para que yo lo notara ella había tenido que pagar caro..._

**Fin Flash Back**

Bella Swan. ¿Podría ser ella? Había solo una manera de averiguarlo. Y para eso necesitaba ese anillo. Me deshice de Tanya y corrí a mi pieza y busqué le anillo.

"_B.S"_

Esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Si era Bella, me había enamorado de la misma chica dos veces, la había dañado dos veces y aún así sabía que sería incapaz de alejarme de ella. La quería mucho, me había vuelto adicto a la droga más peligrosa del mundo. Y era de esa clase de adictos que jamás podrían superar su problema, me había enamorado de esos ojos chocolates, de su risa musical, de ese rostro sereno, de ese aroma a fresas, de esa chica. Me había vuelto dependiente de ella, la necesitaba tanto como alguien aire puede necesitar, pero si no había oxígeno y Bella estaba ahí, yo era capaz de vivir. Puedo dejar de respirar, de comer, podía detener mi corazón pero no alejarme de ella. Ella tenía un hechizo y me había embrujado. ¿Pero que hace un sapo enamorado de una princesa?

- Edward.- dijo Jasper sacándome del ensueño en el que había caído.- Vamos, es la hora.

Nos dirigimos al auto, y por mucho que quería gritar decidí olvidar el tema por un día. Guarde todo esto en un cajón en el fondo de mi alma y me dije que tenía que sonreír porque Carlisle y Esme se lo merecían.

Nos subimos a la limosina y nos encaminamos, las chicas aún no salían al parecer. Pero ya era tradición que las mujeres se atrasaran en su boda. Durante todo el camino estuvimos pendientes de molestar a Carlisle para que no estuviera tan nervioso. Y Emmett era el experto en estos temas.

Cuando Carlisle se bajo nos vimos rodeados de cámaras y micrófonos. Pero Carlisle respondía amablemente que este no era el momento más apropiado, y que mas tarde respondería a todas las preguntas. De todas formas los guardias no tardaron de quitarlos de enmedio y entonces una salva de aplausos nos abrió el paso. Carlisle sonreía amable y parecía embobado. Me hubiese encantado reírme. Cruzamos de traje la iglesia y nos quedamos junto a mi padre. El tiempo transcurría y Carlisle se ponía cada vez nervioso a lo que Jasper y yo respondíamos que ya llegarían las chicas. Mi padre llevaba un terno negro y una especie de "chaleco "plateado y una blusa blanca con unos pantalones negros. (En mi perfil) Entonces escuchamos unos aplausos y supe que la hora había llegado.

Cuando las chicas entraron parecían ángeles con sus vestidos blancos. Jasper miraba bobo a Alice y Emmett estaba que babeaba por Rose, y yo miré a Tanya., Se veía bonita. Y le sonreí por caballerosidad. Tras ellas venía una niña con el rizos pequeños y el pelo rubio, Harriet, la cual traía las argollas. Esta era la hija del mayordomo de mi padre, el cual había estado toda su vida a su lado. Ellos eran grandes amigos. Todas tomaron su lugar y en el final se acercaba una dama con un vestido de novia color cobre sonriente, la música nupcial había empezado a sonar. Y cuando Esme y Carlisle se miraron sus rostros se iluminaron. Esme camino despacio, al parecer contra su voluntad. Ella solo tenía ojos para su futuro esposo. (Todo perfil)

El cura citó las palabras de siempre, y ambos soltaron un "aceptó." Carlisle tenía los ojos humedecidos y Esme lloraba feliz.

- Y por el poder que me fue concedido, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Carlisle besó con ternura a Esme. Juntos tomados del brazo salieron de la iglesia bañados en vítores y pétalos de rosas. Se subieron a la limosina matrimonial adornada por nuestra experta en autos, Rose. Cuando desaparecieron todos nos unimos en un fuerte abrazo.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Tanya y yo. Ahora nosotros éramos oficialmente familia. Alice andaba corriendo de aquí para allá. Jasper la perseguía y ambos se reían. Emmett fulminaba con la mirada a Rose la cual lo miraba con desprecio. Y Tanya y yo…solo hablábamos de forma bastante incomoda. Pero no tuvimos tiempo de estar así porque los camarógrafos no tardaron en ponerse a nuestro alrededor y llenarnos de un montón de preguntas.

Cuando logramos deshacernos de ellos nos dirigimos al castillo para vestirnos y ponernos nuestros trajes de fiesta. Bueno, la verdad no había gran diferencia entre mi traje de fiesta y el de la boda.

-----------------------------------------

En banquete había sido todo un éxito y la comida había estado deliciosa. Me acerqué hasta la pista de baile para pedir la mano de Esme que en este momento bailaba con un extraño señor. Me preguntaba si estaba planeando un avión o bailando.

- ¿Puedo?- pregunté al extraño señor, al parecer era el duque de no sé donde.

- Gracias, Edward.- me susurró Esme.

- Te diría "bienvenida a la familia", pero a ella perteneces hace mucho tiempo. Pero me alegro de que ahora sea oficial. Eres como una madre para nosotros, Esme.- dije. Esme me miró con ternura.

- Gracias, cariño. Tú sabes que ustedes son como mis otros hijos para mí. Los quiero mucho. – sabía que ella lo decía de verdad. Bailamos durante un rato en silencio.- Edward, sabes dónde planea llevarme tu padre de Luna de Miel.

- Sí.- dije de forma inconciente pero inmediatamente me arrepentí.- Pero no te lo diré, aunque técnicamente solo sé lo que es. Porqué de dónde esta, ni idea.- dije intentando solucionarlo.

- Supongo, que Carlisle quiere que sea sorpresa.- suspiró la Reina.

- Evidentemente.- dijo una voz profunda a mis espaldas.- ¿Me la prestas, hijo?

- Claro.

Mi padre tomó con ternura a su esposa, la miraba con tanta devoción. No entendía como habían podido estar tan nerviosos cuando resultaba evidente que ellos iban a terminar casados. No había nada que los pudiera separar, y habían tenido la suerte de encontrar a su otra mitad y poder estar con ella.

Entonces anunciaron que la hora de sacar la liga había llegado, la sala estalló en vítores. Esme, roja como tómate, puso su pierna sobre la mesa y Emmett no paraba de reírse. Carlisle se acercó a su mujer y con suma delicadeza sacó la liga mientras todos chiflaban y aplaudían. La liga salió despedida por los aires y calló justo, como por obra de magia, en las manos de Emmett. Quien de inmediato dejo de reírse, aplaudir y chiflar. Estaba aturdido y miraba con pánico la Liga. Muchas manos empezaron a felicitarlo y con la cara embobada se reía rodeado de varios chicos de su edad. Miré automáticamente a Alice quien se reía maliciosamente con Jasper, que se reía junto a ella. Por alguna razón estuve seguro de esto era obra de Alice.

- Alice, dime que esto no es obra tuya.- le susurré.

- Tendría que mentirte.- dijo la pequeña.

- Y déjame adivinar, Rose es parte del plan.

- ¿Qué esperabas, sabelotodo?- se burló mi hermanita de mí.

- Y también he de suponer que papá está al tanto.- dije y miré a Carlisle que en ese momento nos guiñaba un ojo. A Esme esto no se le paso desapercibido. Y de inmediato Carlisle le relató la historia a su esposa. Ella se lo tomó bien y se dedicó a sonreír junto a su esposo.

- Mira esto.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rose conversaba con Tanya, por suerte, y no prestaba atención a nada más.

- Su atención, por favor. Gracias. Según la tradición familiar quien atrapa la Liga deberá ponérsela a una mujer soltera al azar. Nuestros camareros les darán a todas las mujeres solteras una cajita que contiene un anillo. Todos estos tienen una perla celeste incrustada a excepción de uno que tiene un perla roja. A la mujer que saque el anillo diferente tendrá que ponerle la Liga Emmett. No abran las cajitas hasta que nosotros les avisemos, por favor.- dijo Carlisle. Un grupo de camareros empezó a repartir cajitas, Alice le pasó un billete a uno y le dijo que le pasará cierta cajita a Rosalie. Obviamente el camarero no dudó. Mientras el camarero se dirigía hasta Rose Alice se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Tiene ya todas cajitas?-preguntó Esme a lo que el público dio un "sí"- Pues… ¡Ábranlas!

Rose abrió indiferente su cajita, entonces puso los ojos como platos y se quedó petrificada.

**Rose POV.**

La abrí sin darle mucha importancia. Vi un resplandor proveniente de la cajita y tomé el anillo que tenía una perla roja incrustada….eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Emmett, Liga, poner, trágico, fin del mundo. ¡Ayuda!

No, no, no y más no. Esto no estaba bien tenía que haber un error. No, no. Por último fuese un chico cualquiera, pero era Emmett. Esto estaba mal, Emmett no podía ir con esa liga y ponérmela después de lo de anoche. Después del beso y la acusación y todo eso. No, esto era anormal. Y una vez un duendecillo me dijo que las coincidencias no existen. Y esto era demasiando para ser una. ¿Duendecillo?

Me giré a ver a Alice quien se reía estrepitosamente, o así era hasta que me miró. Me miró durante una milésima de segundo con miedo y luego fingió no haberme visto jamás. Sí, ella había sido. Y esto era oficial. Si Emmett no me mataba, y a mí no me daba un infarto, iba a matar a Alice. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que la persona a la que mas odio podía si quiera llegar a acercarse a mí?

- Quien tenga la liga, que pase adelante. Y quien tenga el anillo también.- dijo Esme, entonces Tanya que había notado lo del anillo me empujo. Me situé junto a Emmett. Cuando el vio que era yo la que avanzaba se puso blanco. Pero a los segundos controló su reacción y me miró con odio.- Bien, que empiece la ceremonia.

Subí lentamente la pierna. Emmett suspiró resignado.

- ¿Es que no podía ser peor?-susurró Emmett.

- No creas que esto me agrada mucho.- susurré devuelta.

- ¿Me concedes permiso?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- pregunté retóricamente.

- Estas son demasiadas coincidencias…

- Sí, lo son. Todo esto es culpa del duendecillo...- le susurré.

- Cuando terminé todo esto la voy a matar.- dijo Emmett mirando a Alice furioso.

- Yo te ayudo, pero hay que terminar con esto.- le dije entre dientes. Emmett no dijo nada pero sentí que sus manos subían lentamente por mi pierna produciéndome suaves temblores. La mano de Emmett subía con suavidad por mi pierna y con suma lentitud y cuidado. En ningún momento sus mano fueron demasiados duras.- Lo siento por lo de anoche…- murmuré, el tenía razón. Jamás debí haberle mentido. Pensé que no lo había escuchado pero en ese momento me miró y en el fondo de sus ojos había un toque de gracia.

- Perdonada.- respondió él en un murmuro. Entonces la liga quedó en su lugar y Emmett se alejo lentamente de mí. Sentía los aplausos de la gente. Baje la pierna y me acerqué hasta dónde me esperaba Tanya que de inmediato empezó a hablar, pero yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Emmett era guapo y alto. Durante las comidas siempre hacía que la mesa se riera. Y parecía siempre estar feliz. Era cien por ciento seguros de sí mismo y la opinión del resto parecía no importarle, podía hacer cualquier cosa estúpida y no sentiría ni un asomo de vergüenza. Tenía unos músculos de envidiar, era demasiado guapo, unos rizos negros y cuando sonreía se le formaban hoyuelos. Sabía levantarte el ánimo y era sincero, podías reírte toda un tarde con él, y a su lado jamás te aburrirías. Era un hombre honrado, nada rencoroso, obstinado y a pesar de a veces no parecer muy listo siempre sabía que decir. Y cuando te decía algo enserio te llegaba al corazón. Siempre me había parecido arrogante, pero no lo era. Solo que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria. Y estaba claro que todos en el palacio lo adoraban. Con él todo parecía más fácil. En fin, era un chico excelente, lastima que lo vine a notar cuando ya era muy tarde.

Cuándo llegó la hora de tirar el ramo todas nos apelotonamos con las manos alzadas, deseosas de recibirlo. Esme nos sonreía, y cuando se volteo y tiró el ramo todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. El ramo voló por los aires y un montón de manos se alzaron a la vez tratando de atraparlo. Entonces desapareció entre el montón y escuche un gritó ahogado.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! Lo tengo.- Tanya. Edward miró con los ojos como platos y luego fingió que sonreía y que era feliz. Pero a mí no engañaba. Esto no lo emocionaba, no lo hacía feliz. Él no amaba a Tanya. Pero si él no se casaba tampoco lo haría Alice. Era una tradición, mientras el hermano mayor no se casé, tampoco lo hará el menor. Sospechaba que Edward solo se casaba con Tanya por Alice. Y ella no lo sabía..

Los recién casados se despidieron de nosotros y se subieron al auto y mientras la gente los aplaudía y ellos saludaban con la mano se fueron.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Edward se unieron en un gran abrazo familiar. Ahora eran familia oficialmente. Hermanos, hermanos. Y yo contemplaba todo ello con ojos ajenos, me hubiese encantado formar parte de ese abrazo.

- ¿Rose, qué esperas? Ven, tú también eres parte de la familia.- dijo Emmett sonriéndome. Ya no había rencores. Las ganas de abrazarlo en ese momento me superaron y me puse junto a él. Y entonces todos volvieron a abrazarse, solo que esta vez yo estaba en medio.

- ¿Pueden creerlo, somos familia?- dijo Alice pegando saltitos.

- Hace mucho que lo somos enana.- dijo Emmett despeinando a Alice.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz. Este día iba a quedar grabado en mi memoria para siempre. Este había sido el mejor día de mi vida, y todo gracias a…Emmett.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, espero que les agrade este capítulo. **

**A mí me encantó. **

**Creo que me merezco todas las quejas del mundo por que me demoré mucho, un mes y un día. Lo siento de verdad… no volverá a pasar. Bueno de aquí al 8 de Agosto subo. Tengo que darles las gracias a Sarah, Valeria, Katia y Francisca porque me ayudaron con la ropa.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero muchos reviews (persona súper agresiva que saca un revolver y amenaza con masacrarlos a todos si no dejan un review. Muajaja)**

**Nos leemos luego!!**

**Besoos**

**La loca psicópata Florenciita.**

**PD: Para el capítulo 16 tengo preparado una sorpresa, y será la boda de Edward y Tanya. Pero tengo que pedirles sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo. A quien quieren ver? ¡Gracias!**


	15. La vida después de Edward Cullen

**Cenibella for a Night**

La más grande historia amor de todos los tiempos.

"_La soledad es un ingrata a la que se le va agarrando el gusto con un alto riesgo de acabar completamente enamorados de ella"_

**Capítulo 15: **La vida después de Edward Cullen.

**If I were a Boy – Beyonce**

**Bella POV. **

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el incidente, pero cada vez que lo recordaba la pena y el dolor me azotaban con la misma fuerza de aquel día. Traté más de un millón de veces olvidarlo, pero no podía. Y es que mi corazón me estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque quería guardar para siempre el recuerdo de aquel beso, por mucho que me doliera. Pero también fuera de todo eso, tenía muchas preguntas. No sabía que pensar, si Edward me había querido alguna vez, o solamente había sido un juego, una simple distracción. Y cada vez que recordaba el beso y el baile también aparecían estas dudas. Y mientras pensaba en ello más cosas salían al aire. Y el descubrimiento de saber que mi príncipe Azul, aquel del baile, aquel de los mensajes, aquel chico de obres verdes, aquel chico que conocí debido a mi torpeza era uno solo, la herida me dañaba más. Porque ya me había dañado una vez, y lo había vuelto a hacer. Pero inconcientemente sabía que si para volver a verlo tenía que volver a dañarme, lo habría hecho sin duda alguna.

¿Me quiere? ¿Me uso? Como saberlo, si solo él tenía las respuestas. Aquella noche había llorado confusa. Pero hoy sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Después de todo nunca me había querido, porque nunca más había vuelto a verle, nunca más me había mandado un mensaje. Por que el era un príncipe y yo su humilde sirvienta, pero eso no era lo peor, Edward no solo era un príncipe, si no que era un príncipe heredero comprometido. Él se veía muy feliz con la "piernas largas" esa. Y yo ya le había causado demasiados problemas. Lo único bueno, era que el no sabía quien era yo. No sabía quien era Bella Swan, y nunca lo sabría…

Y en medio de aquel pensamiento mis parpados ya pesados se cerraron, y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

---------------------

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- sentí el grito através del murmullo general. Vi a Mike corriendo hacia mí, no pude evitar maldecir en voz baja. Esto me iba a causar muchos problemas con Jessica.

- Hola, Mike.- le saludé intentando parecer feliz- ¿Qué tal?

- Hola, muy bien. ¿Y tú?- abrí la boca para responder pero…- Me alegro. El sábado Ángela, Ben, los chicos, Emily y yo iremos al cine, y estaba pensando que tal vez tú…ya sabes, quisieras acompañarnos.- dijo mientras se rascaba nervioso la nuca.

- Yo…emm…Mike, verás…- traté en vano de buscar una excusa para no tener que acompañarlos, pero ya las había usado todas.- Esta bien, iré con ustedes.- acepté finalmente con un resoplido, sin embargo vi como Mike sonreía feliz. Al menos me serviría de distracción. Me las iba a pasar de lujo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Erik se pasó junto a nosotros entonces y miró a Mike interrogativo, a lo que Mike sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Eh, Bella. ¿Así es que se te han acabado las excusas?- le miré con los ojos como platos pero él se rió.- No importa, te recogemos el sábado.- dicho esto me guiñó un ojo y se fue con Mike a rastras. La escena era patética, un chico morocho llevándose, más bien arrastrando, a otro chico que se dejaba llevar mientras me miraba entra avergonzado, suplicante y sorprendido.

**Take a Bow – Rihanna**

El resto del día transcurrió normal, la escuela, la biblioteca y los deberes, y finalmente….las brujas. En casa Jake me esperaba atento, y apenas crucé el umbral me saltó encima (no tengo idea que hacía dentro de la casa.) Me llevó hasta mi pieza tirando de mi manga, obligándome a ladridos a subir la escalera hasta el sotan… _mihabitación_, donde apretó con una de sus patas el teclado. Tiré mi mochila y me senté frente al PC y miré inquisitivamente a Jake quien parecía satisfecho. Prendí rápidamente el computador y me quedé un rato revisando mi no muy concurrido correo desde hacía dos meses. Nada. Miré a Jake que no demostraba saber nada. Estaba apunto de irme cuando…

Unas campanillas provenientes de mi computadora que conocía perfectamente me obligaron a sentarme. Y ahí en la pantalla la ventanita del Chat estaba abierta.

_Radio, 105.7._

Era Vagabundo, de inmediato quise regañarle, o preguntarle que pasaba pero…

_Solo hazlo, Bella._

Me quedé cortada, sabía quien era. No, por favor, eso no estaba bien, iba en contra de mis planes, de mis reglas. Él no debía ni podía saber como me llamaba, porque si lo sabía todas mis esperanzas estarían pérdidas. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¿Cuándo, desde cuándo lo sabía? No era correcto…

_Ahora._

_Bien.- _le contesté enfurruñada. Prendí la radio y escuche un voz ronca que hablaba acerca de "No sé qué", al parecer muy concentrada, ¿Pero para que quería que viera esto? ¿Cuál era su probl…?

- _¿A quién deseas mandarle saludos, entonces?_

_- A mi Principessa, si me está escuchando, que por favor quiero que no vaya a pensar mal de mí, que todo era real, que lo lamento. Quiero que sepa que no fue un juego, que me estoy arriesgando por ella, y que quiero que el mismo infierno me tragué por haberle causado esto. Porque yo y solo yo, por mi egoísmo lo provoqué. Que si me está escuchando sepa que aunque nos separe la distancia no la voy a olvidar, que aunque Anastacia sea mi prometida y yo dueño de una fortuna jamás voy a olvidarla. Que si me está escuchando sepa que esto lo hago para que ella tenga algo mejor, para que mi duendecillo tenga su cuento de hadas, para que ella pueda avanzar a manos de alguien real. Te quiero, Cenicienta._

_- Gracias por confiarnos tu saludo, cuídate Anthony…- _la radio siguió sonando pero no le estaba prestando atención ya. Sentí las mejillas mojadas, lo había hecho. Se había disculpado frente a miles. _Anthony…_ las imágenes se agolparon en mi interior…

**Flash Black**

_- Tu voz… Yo ya la he escuchado antes.- dije dudosa, yo ya la conocía. Estaba segura._

_- Yo… No lo creo. Solo de be ser parecida a la de alguien.- se apresuró a responder. Parecía nervioso._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?- insistí, no iba a darme por vencida hasta obtener una respuesta. Después de todo estaba algo alterada ya que acababa de ser atacada por una pandilla de reporteros._

_- Edw… Anthony.- dijo rápido, poniéndose tensó._

_- Bella Swan.- dije, tendiéndole mi mano en la oscuridad._

**Fin Flash Black**

Anthony y Edward eran uno solo también. _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. _Respondió mi voz anterior, claro él no me había mentido del todo. Solo un poco menos. Estaba choqueada por todas las cosas recientemente ocurridas, cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera Edward él del saludo. Pero era de una en un millón. Todo esto era demasiado confuso, yo no sabía que pensar. Repentinamente las campanillas del PC volvieron a sonar.

_Lo siento._

La sesión se cerró. Me tendí en mi cama apunto de derrumbarme cuando una voz chillona me llamó desde el piso inferior. Tendría que esperar para derrumbarme, entonces baje apresuradamente. Claramente con los ojos hinchados, cosa que, tal y como esperaba, fue burla inmediata de mis hermanastras. No me quedó más remedio que intentar hacerles caso omiso, algo bastante complicado con sus insistentes burlas que tras cierto largo tiempo cesaron. Solo para empezar con otra sesión de torturas, pero está fue sin intención alguna. Hablaban del Príncipe Edward y de su pronto matrimonio con Tanya (el nombre de la "piernas largas" fue acompañado por varios insultos de odio por parte de mis hermanastras.)

No sabía como debería reaccionar frente a esta situación, podría molestarme o ponerme a llorar. También estaba la posibilidad de no darle importancia, pero hubiese sido demasiado complicado debido a la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que se encontraban en mi interior. La rabia, ya que Edward había estado conmigo, me había enamorado e incluso besado sabiendo que él iba a casarse. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Tanya no tenía la culpa de ser la molesta esposa de Edward, y este la había estado técnicamente engañando y ella no había echo nada. Entonces, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que viéndolo de esa forma Edward parecía ser extremadamente aprovechador y malo. ..

_Que si me está escuchando sepa que esto lo hago para que ella tenga algo mejor, **para que mi duendecillo** tenga su cuento de hadas, para que ella pueda avanzar a manos de alguien real. Te quiero, Cenicienta…_

¿Duendecillo? ¿A que se refería con duendecillo? La imagen de una chica de pelos desbaratados y de un profundo color negro azabache me llegó en ese momento. Pues, claro, a Alice. Repentinamente otro descubrimiento me sorprendió. Según las tradiciones de Inglaterra los hermanos debían casarse por orden de nacimiento, y si Edward no se casaba rompería el tratado y además no permitiría que su hermana se casara. Y es que la pequeña Alice Cullen estaba comprometida con el príncipe Jasper Withlock, y conociéndola estaba claro como el agua que eso era lo que más deseaba. Pero, debía de haber alguna otra razón para que se casara con ella. Había algo más… ¿pero cuál?

- Apúrate, que me da hambre.- me urgió malvadamente Jane. Como odiaba su chillona voz infantil…

Terminé rápidamente la comida y partí de inmediato hasta el café. Carmen me esperaba ya ahí, como todos lo días desde hacía dos meses los chicos me miraban para comprobar mi estado de ánimo y luego seguían como si nada con sus respectivos trabajos. Resoplé, esta situación podía llegar a ser bastante molesta a veces. Me puse el delantal y me acerqué en patines a pedir una orden, pero la suerte parecía no ir de mi lado ese día.

- ¿Qué tienes que sea liviano?- me dijo Jessica mirando con evidente desdén el Menú junto a su sequito. Me miraba claramente molesta, esto ya era pasarse. Una ola de coraje me inundó en ese momento.

- Plumavit.- le dije maliciosamente. Y ella me miró molesta. Su sequito se estaba parando para irse pero ella las detuvo.- No, chicas. No nos puede hacer nada, pero nosotras a ella sí.- encajé los dientes- ¿Qué cosa tienes para beber sin calorías?

- Déjame pensar.- Lauren abrió la boca para decir algo pero Jessica se lo impidió.- Agua.

- ¿Gasificada?- preguntó una.

-No, de la llave.- dije con frialdad, estaba claro que esto no me aportaba en nada, pero ellas me desagradan tanto…

- Bien, quiero un Capuchino para cada una. Espero que sepas lo que es por que si no…- dijo Jessica haciéndome un puchero.

- Sé-lo-que-es.- le dije entrecortadamente. La miré con profundo odio, pero repentinamente sentí una mano delicada que me apartaba del lugar con suavidad.

- Vamos ya, Bella.- me decía maternalmente Carmen mientras les daba sus respectivas disculpas a Jessica y su sequito. Entonces me jaló hasta llevarme lejos, tenía el cuerpo aún tenso y la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada.

- Yo…

- Bella, saber que no puedes ni debes hacer eso. No importa lo molestas que puedan ser, son clientes y cada cliente es un paso más para ir a la universidad. ¿Por favor, podrías ir a pedirles disculpas?

**¿Who is that Girl? - Hilary Duff**

Evidentemente terminé roja como tomate frente a ellas disculpándome entre dientes. Cuando me alejé de la mesa sentí una carcajada general, lo que hizo que mi intenso rojo aumentará más. Tiré el delantal y los patines y corrí lejos del café, afuera estaba lloviendo pero sinceramente no me importaba. Me crucé sin mirar la calle y un bocinazo me hizo detenerme en seco, para después seguir corriendo por una pequeña placita.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan duro? ¿Por qué me tenían que arrebatar todo? A Charlie, a mi hogar, mi felicidad y al amor de mi vida. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué no se iban lejos? Con las manos temblorosas tomé el collar que pendía de mi cuello y lo abrí para encontrarme con la foto de Charlie frente a mí, con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Me tendí en la banca sollozando aún más fuerte.

A veces dolía tanto estar solo. Pero cuando realmente lo estás la mayor parte del tiempo haces como si nada, y el resto de las personas te miran como si fueras una más. Sin embargo siempre hay un momento en que nos derrumbamos, y en esos momentos nos sentimos tremendamente desdichados. Quizás yo no estaba sola del todo, tenía a Mike, Erik, a Ángela, a los chicos, a mis compañeros de trabajo, pero ellos no eran unos padres o unos hermanos reales. A mi madre no había llegado a conocerla, y cada vez que preguntaba a Charlie acerca de ello él desviaba rápidamente el tema evidentemente incomodo. Ahora ya no tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a mi madre, pero las veces que había necesitado de una en este último tiempo Carmen había sabido actuar como una. Me había postulado para obtener una beca en una universidad de Alaska, y en otras cuantas universidades, todas lo más lejos de Edward y de Victoria y sus hijas.

Dolía tanto intentar caminar sobre duras espinas sin pincharse, dolía tanto intentar volar sin alas, intentar respirar sin aire, intentar ser parte de algo y no poder. Dolía tanto a veces amar a alguien que no te quería, dolía tanto saber que toda tu vida estarías esperándolo y que jamás llegaría, dolía tanto saber que pudiste tenerlo y que lo dejaste escapar, dolía tanto intentar conformarte con las pocas sonrisas que tenías y saber que podrías haber tenido muchas más si un maldito asesino no te hubiese quitado a tu padre, saber que sonreirías cada día si no lo hubieses conocido, si no fuera príncipe, si tus calificaciones fueran más altas, si hubieses llegado un segundo antes, si el amor no hubiera tocado jamás tus puertas, si no soñaras cada día con cambiar las cosas sabiendo que no puedes.

Duele mucho vivir después de Edward Cullen. Por que la vida después de Edward es un asco, porque la vida después de Edward Cullen apesta. Por que él me había dado las esperanzas que había perdido, me había ayudado a salir adelante, por que cuando yo decía no puedo continuar era él el que me decía que sí podía. Por que por mucho que me hubiese ayudado quizás no dolería tanto si no lo hubiese conocido…

Estaba empapada y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, era tarde y ya era hora de volver a casa, pero necesitaba quedarme un momento más ahí. Necesitaba controlar las lágrimas antes de volver a casa, tener unos pocos minutos más de paz. Intenté respirar un poco más normal, controlar mis ojos hinchados para que no cayeran más lágrimas pero la pena era arrasadora. Era como si un parte de mí se hubiese quebrado, era algo que me oprimía el pecho, era como tener un nudo en la garganta. Me quedé unos minutos así tendida, cuando algo rozó levemente mi mejilla enviando miles de descargas frías por mi cuerpo. Me senté bruscamente para ver de quien se trataba.

Y ahí justo enfrente de mí estaba la última persona que hubiese querido ver, él. Justo enfrente mío.

**Rose Pov.**

Tomé un libro de la biblioteca y salí apresuradamente al patio, solo entonces abrí el libro y empecé a leer la historia de amor. Caminé dejando que mis pies me llevaran donde quisieran. Recuerdo como una chica de ojos chocolates había insistido en que leyera un libro que parecía encantarle. "Orgullo y Prejuicio" parecía un titulo aburrido y la portada dejaba mucho que desear, pero una vez que empezabas te enganchabas y necesitabas de cada página como si de aire se tratará. Lo cierto es que la lectura nunca había estado entre las cosas que me gustaban hacer, pero estaba aburrida uno de estos días y había comenzado con este libro. Y sinceramente nada más conocer al apuesto y misterioso Darcy quise continuar.

Sentí dos manos cubrir mis ojos, seguí con mi tacto los brazos masculinos, eran musculosos pero no tanto como los de Emmett. Cosa que por alguna razón me decepcionó. Me volteé para encontrarme con el sospechoso frente a frente.

- Edward.-le saludé sonriente. Él me devolvió juguetón la sonrisa, pero la alegría no iluminó del todo su mirada. - ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

- Te vi coger un libro, cosa que por supuesto me llamó mucho la atención. ¿Pero que hacía la desordenada Rosalie Hale cogiendo un libro? Entones movido por la curiosidad te seguí para saber que libro había captado tú atención.- dijo Edward inocentemente usando una gran cantidad de palabras anticuadas. A veces me preguntaba si realmente era de esta época…

- Es "Orgullo y Prejuicio."- le respondí. Edward me miró dudoso, para luego estallar en una sonora carcajada. ¿Y a este que le estaba pasando?

- Espero que sepas con lo que te estás metiendo, Rose. De casualidad, ¿Qué opinas acerca de Darcy?- me preguntó divertido.

- Creo que deberías reírte más fuerte, en China no te escucharon. Eso sin mencionar que no saben si era un oso u otra bestia salvaje.- dije burlándome de él, que solo sonrió para luego mirarme a la espera de mi respuesta.- Es…encantador, pero la tonta de Lizzie no hace más que rechazarlo.- dije negando con la cabeza como si esto fuera algo terrible. Edward se rió de nuevo, esta vez algo más disimulado.

- Y esa Lizzie Bennett, ¿no te recuerda a alguien, muy cercano a ti?- dijo haciéndome una indirecta que no llegué a captar. Edward empezó a alejarse, sin embargo su mirada seguía melancólica. A veces me preguntó también si el chico tiene trastornos de personalidad.

Seguí leyendo mientras continuaba mi lento paso por el parque. Me acerqué a una banquita que había visto por el rabillo del ojo y me senté sin apartar la vista del libro que se estaba poniendo sumamente interesante. No era conciente de nada fuera del libro a mí alrededor, y esto no era normal en mí. ¿Por qué, sinceramente, desde cuando podía pasar leyendo mas de tres minutos sin quedarme dormida?

Repentinamente mi libro salió disparado por los aires y en su lugar se encontraba una mano. Me quedé medio segundo estática hasta que alcé la vista y me encontré con los divertidos ojos de Emmett que se reía fuertemente de mi expresión. Le miré con una ceja alzada, pero él solo se sentó a mi lado me pasó un brazo por lo hombros. ¿Y a que se debía este grado de confianza?

- Hola.- me saludó de forma juguetona y muy sexy. Ya veía, me estaba retando, viendo cuando podía estirarme sin que volviera atrás. Pero este era un juego que se podía jugar de a dos.

- Hola.- dije levantando sensualmente la punta de su barbilla con mi dedo índice.- ¿Qué tal?- dije cerca de su rostro.

- Cada vez mejor.-dijo pensativo, Emmett se enderezó y se acercó a mi oído dónde su aliento rozó mi oreja provocando que miles de maripositas revolotearan en mi interior- por que ahora estoy con la princesa más sexy que he conocido.

- Lastima.-dije echándome hacía atrás y desparramándome, técnicamente, en el banquito. Emmett me miró confundido.- que yo no corra la misma la suerte.

-¿Segura?- me dijo con una sonrisa muy… muy…tentadora.

- Claro. Solo mírate, con esa ropa, con esos ojos y ese cuerpo sin músculos. ¿Quién se interesaría en ti?- le dije haciéndole un pucherito.

- Una princesita con ojos de mar, con labios deseables, con cabellos rubios y un cuerpo digno de una diosa.- me dijo divertido.

- No entiendo a que te refieres.- le dije inocentemente.

- Quizás necesitas saber a que me refiero.- sugirió.

- Quizás…- dije entre pensativa y juguetona.

Emmett se levantó de la banquita, en la cual él ocupaba casi todo el espacio, y me tendió una mano. La recibí y me guió por el jardín.

- Vamos a poner a prueba tu imaginación.- me dijo pícaramente.

- También la tuya.- le recordé pese a no saber a dónde nos dirigíamos o a que planeaba. Pronto llegamos a una especie de prado con flores de varios colores, era un lugar hermoso, por lo que me quede unos segundos atónita ante la vista. Era un lugar en el que el pasto crecía verde, rodeado de pequeñas flores de varios colores y dónde a lo lejos podías ver árboles, alcé la vista al cielo celestino poblado de varias nubes blancas. Miré a Emmett que parecía disfrutar de un paisaje diferente…y ese paisaje era yo. Pero no le di mucha importancia a esto y me di una vuelta con los brazos alzados al cielo para dejarme caer recostada sobre la fina hierba. El chico de ojos grises se rió y se recostó a mi lado.

- Veo que te gusta el lugar.- yo asentí- A veces me gusta venir aquí a descansar.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí?- le pregunté curiosa

- Buscar formas en el cielo.- me dijo animadamente, eso explicaba lo de la imaginación. Supuse que debería decepcionarme, pero eso no sucedió.

- Mira esa, parece un conejo.- dije apuntado una de las nubes.

- Sí, pero esa de ahí parece un elefante.- y era verdad. Una nube con dos grandes orejas y una trompa.

- Un payaso.- dije apuntando otra.

- Una linterna.- me dijo y le miré interrogativa.- ¿Qué? Pero si es verdad…-dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Un corazón.- gritamos ambos a la vez mientras apuntábamos la figura en el cielo lo cual provocó que nuestras manos chocaran.

Le miré un tanto sonrojada, pero el decidió tomarse esto a broma y se rió con un potente risa que fue coreada por la mía. Al minuto siguiente ya estábamos buscando más figuras en el cielo y riéndonos de las cosas que era capaz de imaginarse el otro. Pero no todo dura eternamente, porque el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y tuvimos que irnos y mientras caminábamos de regreso al palacio nuestras manos chocaron debido al balaceo y Emmett tomó mi mano.

No sabía si esto estaba bien, pero con tener su mano un minuto más a mí me bastaba para vivir.

**Alice Pov.**

**Fifteen** – **Taylor Swift**

Tomé impulsivamente la mano de mi Jasper, y sí, es mío, y lo jalé directamente hasta el mostrador donde exhibían una linda corbata. Jasper me siguió a rastras con una enorme sonrisa. Yo simplemente la señalé y le miré tiernamente, el no podía resistirse cuando lo miraba así. Mi miró tratando de resistirse a mi mirada, pensé que se iba a rendir igual que siempre cuando cerró los ojos y negó lentamente aún sonriendo.

- ¿Por favor?- le dije tiernamente. Jasper se acercó con cuidado a mi oído con expresión divertida. Menuda forma de reírse de mí, pero él iba a usar esa corbata aunque fuera lo última que hiciera.

-¿Qué te parece si antes tomamos un helado?- me dijo con comprensión, le hice un mojín. Jasper solo me miró aún más divertido ante esto- Y luego te regalo un vestido.

Me lo iba a pensar, un vestido era una oferta tentadora, pero necesitaba verle a Jasper esa corbata puesta. Y tenía el plan perfecto para conseguir ambos. Sonreí maliciosamente, y luego miré a mi Jasper que parecía pensativo.

- ¿Un helado, decías?- le pregunté. Jasper me jaló como nunca haciéndonos casi trotar por los pasillos, me arrastró por ellos riéndose. Entonces le tomé el ritmo y me puse a su altura, me miró con un aire competitivo. Y apresuró el paso, a estás alturas ya estaban corriendo intentando esquivar a la gente. Jasper se ponía así solo conmigo, de esa forma tan espontánea y alegre.

Me encantaba cuando se ponía así, casi tan loco como yo. Seguimos corriendo por el centro comercial hasta que di de llenó con un señor que se había parado justo enfrente mío y yo no había alcanzado a para. Trastabillé un poco, pero a los cuantos segundos tenía a Jasper a mí lado.

- Jovencitos, está prohibido correr por los pasillos. Nos quiero volver a verlos si no tendré que echarlos del centro com…- su voz se fue desvaneciendo y su cara se transformó a una expresión de perplejidad.- Sus Majestades, yo… lo siento mucho. Pero ya saben, este es mi trabajo y…yo. Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir. No estoy seguro si es correcto que corran por los pasillos por que hay niños y ancianos…

- No se preocupe, tiene toda la razón.- el hombre la miró sin comprender. Era un expresión divertida.- No volverá a ocurrir, además usted hacía su trabajo…- Jasper prosiguió serio, Siempre que me metía en problemas él los arreglaba por mí, y es que cuando hablaba todos captaban su atención, y pronto Jasper lograba que se sintieran tal y como él esperaba. Jasper me cogió de la mano y nos sacó de ahí. Pensé que tal vez se molestaría, a pesar de haber sido el quien empezó la carrera, pero me miró sonriente. ¿Y qué mosca le había picado a este?

- ¿Un helado?- repitió. Y entonces lo vi, eran miles de olores por todos lados. Sabores que ni yo conocía pese a ser un princesa. Nos pusimos a la fila y los demás al vernos quisieron cedernos rápidamente su turno, pero Jasper negó caballerosamente tal ofrecimiento.- ¿Cuál vas a pedir?- me preguntó Jazz cuando estuvimos al frente. Le miré emocionada, eran tantos…- El que tú quieras.

- ¡Ese! No, ese. Mejor se. Pero… ¡ese! No, no, no ese no. Aquel, no…ese. ¡Ese!- dije finalmente apuntando a uno de fresas o algo parecido. El vendedor me miró sonriente y Jasper solo negó con la cabeza. Cuando tuve el helado en mis manos me sentí como una niña.

- ¿Su Majestad?- le preguntó el señor regordete de lentes a mi Jasper que tras un momento de duda escogió uno. No tardamos en irnos y sentarnos en una mesa y hablar de diferentes cosas. Cuando terminé mi helado, supe que era hora de llevar a cabo mi plan.

- Al tiro vuelvo, voy a ir al baño.- Jasper asintió. Hice como que iba al baño y cuando me perdí de la vista de Jazz me desvié y me dirigí directo a la tienda de las corbatas. Entonces la vi ahí, tan majestuosa. Entre corriendo a la tienda y me lancé en contra del vendedor que hizo sus saludos respectivos. Cuando me preguntó que quería salió una chica rubia que me saludo.

- Hola, Alice.- dijo amablemente. Había entrado tantas veces a esta tiendo que la chica ya me conocía y le pedí que me dijera Alice nada más. Es bastante molesto esto de los cargos.

- Hola, Samanta. ¿Me muestras esa corbata, por favor?- le dije señalando la corbata. A los segundos la acariciaba feliz. Era de una tela duradera y útil. Suave, perfecta.- La llevo.

Salí de la tienda con mi paquete colgando, mira la sorpresa que se iba a llevar mi Jasper con su nueva corbata. Camine un par de pasos y choqué, por segunda vez, con algo robusto. Una mano se posó gentilmente en mi cintura y la otra aló mi mentón. Miré algo temerosa. Jasper se erguía enfrente de mí con su pelo dorado y sus brazos rellenitos, con todo su porte, con una ceja interrogativa. Le miré inocentemente.

- Ops.

- Ops.- dijo el asintiendo.

- Lo siento, Jazz…. Pero…- puso un dedo en mis labios y me miró divertido. Entonces, me atacó una duda.- ¿Cómo, cómo lo supiste?

- Alice, voy a casarme contigo. Te conozco lo suficiente. Sabía que ibas a venir, lo supe desde que aceptaste el helado. Eso no era propio de ti, rendirte así como así. – traté de disculparme pero me lo impidió- Y bueno, ¿ no que rías un vestido?

-¡Sí!- dije y le abrasé fuertemente, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. –Es decir, sí.- dije con una voz seria y profunda. Jasper sin dejar de sonreír me tomó la mano y me guió tranquilo por los pasillos dejando que saltará por algo nuevo en cada esquina sin molestarse, o cansarse. Le miré a escondidas y me di cuenta de lo lindo que se veía cuando estaba en paz, cuando sonreía, y lo bellos que se volvían sus ojos con ese brillo particular. Me habría quedado mirándolos toda mi vida de no ser porque frente a mí apareció un vestido mágico, digno de mí…

--------------------

**¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Bueno tengo que decir que para los que no se leyeron Orgullo y Prejuicio, Darcy y Lizzie son la típica pareja obstinada que se odia y que de a poco comienzan a enamorarse del otro, teniendo prejuicios y siendo ambos muy orgullosos. Esto los lleva a alejarse, pero un buen día descubren que todo lo que los separaba eran su orgullo y los prejuicios. Ambos son demasiado obstinados… Los amo con todo mi ser. Bueno, espero sus reviews porque si no dejan uno…tengo un Jet privado (Nota metal: Conseguir un Jet Privado y masacrar a mis lectoras)**

**Bueno espero que el Pov. de Bella les haya dejado claros sus sentimientos. Y, tengo que anunciar algo malo… Se nos viene el capítulo 16… La boda Edward x Tanya. Muajaja (risa malevola)**

**Me gustaría darle las gracias a Alice Cullen por la sugerencia, la verdad es que estaba muy pero que muy buena. La verdad es que parece tener las mismas ideas locas que yo, pero lamento comunicarles que no diré nada hasta el próximo capítulo….Por ahora sufran y pregúntense: ¿Se casaran? ¿Estará loca la autora del Fic? ¿Qué va a hacer Bella? ¿Estará loca la autora del fic? ¿Existe Jacob? ¿Estará loca la autora del Fic? ¿Alguien lo va a impedir? ¿Estará loca la autora del Fic? ¿Quién podría impedirlo? ¿Estará l…? **

**Bueno, ahora perdonen mi demora en actualizar, pero la semana pasada del mes de Julio salí a un lugar sin conexión a Internet y volví el Domingo en la noche. El Lunes 3 de Agosto me encontré con que mi mamá había movido mi escritorio y por lo tanto el PC, y se perdió un cable, luego se hecho a perder mi teclado y cuando solucioné esos problemas noté que Internet no funcionaba. ¡No funcionaba! ¿Pueden creerlo? **

**Ok… Besoos**

**Florenciita, la loca maniática repetitiva.**

**PD: Si repreguntaron si la que escribe este Fic está loca, la respuesta es un Sí. Pero…shh...shhh es un secreto ;) Creo que la pobre aún no lo acepta… (21, una de las conciencias de la dueña del Fic.)**


	16. Egoísmo

**Cenibella for a Night**

La más grande historia amor de todos los tiempos.

"_No importa el tiempo, no importa la distancia porque ni cerrando los ojos dejo de mirarte, ni en tu ausencia dejo de besarte porque eres mi presencia, mi sonido y mi mundo."_

**Capítulo 16: **Egoísmo

Lo siento, pero esto es necesario, Edward y Tanya se casaran. Sin embargo dicen que el amor supera todas las pruebas, y si no las supera es que no es amor. ^^ (Sino… ¿para que esta el divorcio??)

**Miley Cyrus – When I look at you **

**(Ponerla de nuevo cuando se acabe xD)**

**Edward Pov.**

De solo pensar que en unos pocos días me casaría con Tanya un sudor frío me recorría la espalda y me estremecía violentamente. De solo saber que en solo tres días no podría volver a ver a Bella jamás, no volver a saborear sus ojos chocolate, ni sentir su fragancia perseguirme por todos lados a pesar de que ella no estuviera ahí, no volver a probar sus labios o ver su sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Cuando Bella sonreía sentía que el pecho se me inflaba y que en la garganta se me formaba un nudo, un nudo que me dejaba sin habla ni aire. Cuando ella sonreía sentía ganas de estallar en carcajadas. Pero no volver a escuchar ni su risa ni su voz era algo que no podría soportar. Pero…

¿Dónde queda el amor cuando tienes en tus manos a un país entero? ¿Dónde queda el amor cuando todos esperan que hagas lo correcto? ¿Pero… es lo correcto casarme con Tanya? ¿Es correcto que finja a amar a alguien a quien nunca podré amar?

¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada? Creo que aun recuerdo cuando tenía seis años y mi mayor problema era ver que Emmett era más fuerte que yo, o que Jasper tenía un juguete que yo no o que un chico en la escuela (sí, iba a la escuela "normal") me había lanzado arena a los ojos. ¿Por qué no tengo seis?

Quizás fue algo inconsciente, quizás fue el hecho de pensar en Bella o simplemente quizás fue necesitaba otro aire lo que me llevo a salirme del castillo y caminar oculto por la sombras de la noche en medio de Londres. No tenía mucho que hacer, pero sí mucho en lo que pensar.

Me deje guiar por mis pies mientras dejaba que la lluvia me mojara por completo provocando que el pelo se me pegara a la cara. La gente pasaba a mi lado sin siquiera voltearse a mirarme. Muchos pasaban corriendo a causa de la lluvia. Me sentía como un extraño entrometido en aquel mundo que no conocía. Mire los negocios que pasaban a mi lado hasta que en medio de una disquera me encontré frente a frente con eso. Con la librería de Bella. Me asome por la ventana sin ver muy bien, pero no la encontré así es que entré acompañado del suave repiqueteo de las campanitas colgadas en la puerta.

Recorrí los pasillos pequeños de la librería sin encontrarla. Una decepción me abrazó debido a su ausencia. Debí de haberlo supuesto, ella ya no iba a volver ahí. No después de lo que pasó. Salí de la tienda desganado. Quería verla, aun que fuera una leve sonrisa, aunque fuera ver su cabello con olor a fresas

Seguí avanzando dejando que el tiempo pasara. Necesitaba verla, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien. Que todo saldría perfectamente, a pesar de ser una mentira porque hasta ahora nada iba bien. Jamás, jamás me iba a arrepentir de conocer a Bella, porque había sido la experiencia más bella y más pura que había conocido. Sin embargo, tal vez de no haberla conocido ella sería más feliz. Tal vez de no haberla conocido no le hubiese causado todo ese daño. Por ahora solo me queda esperar que con el tiempo todas sus heridas se sanen y que, pese a que yo nunca podría hacerlo, se olvide de mí y que cuando mire al pasado solo me recuerde como una linda experiencia.

Pero en lo más profundo de mí ser, yo no quería que eso pasara. Porque yo nunca me iba a olvidar de esto, y Bella nunca iba a ser mi pasado. Ella siempre iba a ser mi presente. Siempre, por mucho que duela. Y sí, soy un ser egoísta por no dejarla continuar. Soy egoísta, y lo soy a mucha honra. Y sí, no me arrepiento.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré frente a una placita rodeada de arboles muy bonita. Sencilla, pero bonita….

Mientras caminaba por la plaza noté que en uno de los banquitos había algo o alguien hecho un ovillo. Fuera lo que fuera eso se estaba mojando y si no lo ayudaba se iba a enfermar. Lo más probable era que fuese algún mendigo indigente. Alargue la mano en una acto reflejo pero algo me detuvo…

_Hacía tres años que había ido a la India. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Fue una experiencia aterradora, la suciedad y por sobre todo la gente pobre. Recuerdo que me instalé con Alice y papá en el mejor hotel y que a las afueras había un anciano que dormía en un cartón. Sentí tal compasión por el anciano que salí a la calle y le di una moneda. Pero no debí haberlo hecho. A los segundos me rodeé de un tumulto de pobres que pedían dinero. Me costó mucho trabajo salir de ahí, y a los guardaespaldas les costó mucho sacarme. Mi padre que era un hombre generoso me lo explicó. Me dijo que no podíamos hacer nada, porque ellos vivían así. Que era parte de su forma de ser y que no podíamos cambiarlo por mucho que quisiéramos. _

_Más tarde Rose también me lo dijo, era lo mismo que alimentar a un perro sin hogar. Le dabas una vez y el perro volvería al día siguiente, y al otro. Y un día llegaría con cachorros y tú ya no podrías ayudarlo. Sin embargo, Rose quería mucho a los animales._

Pero esto no venía al caso. El indigente estaba a unos diez metros míos por lo que me puse en marcha, de seguro en algo podría ayudar. Pero justo cuando llegaba una figura alta y robusta se acercó al indigente.

El indigente levantó la vista. Tenía el cabello largo y era claramente una mujer. Pero su posición no me dejaba ver bien su rostro. Me acerqué un poco manteniéndome oculto por las sombras.

-….¿Qué haces aquí, Isabella?- era una voz masculina muy chocante y que le hablo a la mujer con rudeza y con un claro desdén- ¿Qué haces? ¡Responde!

- Yo… estaba tomando un descanso.- respondió la chica con un hilo de voz. Pero… yo conocía esa voz ¿Dónde?- James, no por favor. No le digas a Victoria.

- ¿Tomando un descanso? – le preguntó furioso el hombre- ¿Y quién te dejo tomar un descanso?

- Yo…- dijo la chica con voz atemorizada. Entonces cada pieza calzó en su lugar. Esa chica era Bella. Mi Bella. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese…?

- Tienes suerte, porque esta vez no le diré nada a Victoria. – dijo el hombre casi en un grito de furia.- Pero te descontare de la paga del mes por tu trabajo en mi cafetería.

- ...pero ese lugar no te pertenece…-dijo bajito Bella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que has dicho?- dijo el hombre gritándole- ¡Dímelo!

- …nada.- dijo Bella

- ¡Dímelo!- dijo el hombre obligándola a mirarlo, y permitiéndome así ver el rostro de Bella. De sus ojos quedaban aún los surcos de sus lágrimas y tenía el pelo adherido a su cara más pálida de lo normal y ojeras bajo los ojos, y sin embargo, lucía hermosa.

- …ese lugar no te pertenece. Es de mi padre.- dijo Bella desafiante, con coraje y escupiendo las palabras en la cara de ese…

- Mírame bien, mocosa. Tu padre está muerto y ahora ese lugar inservible le pertenece a Victoria. Y como yo soy su pareja también a mí. Que te quedé claro, nunca vuelvas a mencionar a tu padre frente a mí. Además en unos meses lo voy a demoler y construir un nuevo café. – le dijo el hombre maliciosamente.

- P-pero…

- Nos vamos. Vas a volver ahora al trabajo.- el hombre la tiró del brazo obligándola a pararse y a seguirlo. Entonces la situación me supero. Comencé a caminar hacía ellos para pegarle un buen puñete en la cara a ese y decirlo que no volviera tocar a Bella. Sin embargo, algo tomó mi mano obligándome a detenerme. Mas cuando volteé no había nadie.

_Debes dejarla. No puedes hacer nada, ella necesita estar sola. Además, con ese hombre ahí solo empeorarías las cosas. Déjala ir, hijo._

Era la voz de mi madre. Ella tenía razón, pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Miré a Bella caminar a lo lejos, yéndose una vez más…lejos de mí.

- ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto?

----------3 días Después----------

Sentía los parpados pesados por lo que me negué a abrirlos y tener que levantarme. Me quedé acostado contra el colchón blandito de mi cama rogando que todo eso hubiese sido un sueño y que hoy yo…yo…

No tuviera que casarme con Tanya.

Me quedé perezosamente recostado con el colchón sin hacer nada más que estar ahí, tendido sin siquiera pensar en algo. Cuando la luz aumento abrí mis ojos siendo brevemente cegado por la luz. Sin embargo volví a cerrar los ojos para poder dejar que mi mente vagara y soñara con que Bella me esperaba del otro lado del altar y traía un vestido blanco. Sonreí ante esa imagen.

Sentí a alguien golpear la puerta pero yo no quería levantarme por lo que fingí estar dormido. No, no me iba a levantar. Yo me quería quedar acostado en mi cama y ver una película comiendo cabritas.(palomitas, pop corn, etc…)

- Edward, ábreme.- era Emmett. Yo no le respondí.- Edward, sé que estás haciéndote el dormido para que no te molesten y luego puedas quedarte tendido en tu cama viendo una película y comiendo cabritas… Oye, ¿me invitas? – Diablos. ¿Cómo lo supo?- Lo supe porque te conozco desde que naciste.- ¿No se suponía que yo era el psíquico?- Edward, voy a entrar. – Silencio.- A las una, a las dos, a las… ¡Edward!- Sonreí- Bien, tu lo pediste.

Sentí que giraba la manilla y entraba. Dos grandes manos tomaron el colchón de mi cama… y ya, sin darme cuenta, estaba tendido en el suelo aplastado por el colchón.

- ¿Ya despertaste, Bella Durmiente?- me preguntó y aún sin poder verlo, supe que tenía una enorme sonrisa pegada a la cara.

- Guiota.- le dije desde abajo del colchón.

- ¿Perdón? Creo que no es bueno que las princesas tomen alcohol por la noche.- me dijo, esta vez debía de estar haciendo un puchero. Me las arregle para sacar mi cabeza de abajo del colchón y decirle aquello que había intentado decir antes.

- Idiota.- le dije sonriendo complacido.

- Mira quién habla. Además, si vuelves a decirme así, te acusaré con mi mami.- dicho esto se fue de mi pieza haciéndose el ofendido.- Por cierto, tenemos una boda hermano, así es que vístete.

Entonces sí que se fue. Me dirigí sin pensarlo al baño y deje que el agua me limpiara. Deje que se llevara todo y que me permitiera relajarme. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta acá? ¿Cómo había llegado a aceptar que ese pacto entre nuestras familias me detuviera? ¿Cómo?

Me vestí con lentitud, sin embargo aun no me pondría el traje. Tendría que esperar hasta la tarde para ponérmelo. Quizás esta era una broma cruel del destino que me obligaba a sufrir más horas en espera para la boda. Esperar más solo me haría más daño. ¿En qué momento deje que Alice tomara las riendas de mi boda? Hubiese sido más fácil dejas que la boda fuera en la mañana y no dejar todas estas horas de por medio, esas horas tentadoras que me decían que saliera del castillo, me fugara y no volviera por varios años.

Quería hacerlo, lo deseaba con todo mi ser. Quería fugarme, fugarme e irme lejos. Eso era lo que quería, y eso era lo único que no podía hacer. Y usualmente siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener. Siempre, todos. Y yo no me excluía.

Mire de reojo el traje que estaba a mi lado, el traje de bodas…

Suspire.

Cerré los ojos.

Tome el puente de mi nariz.

Me pase la mano por el pelo.

Me acosté en la cama.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sentía unas ganas enormes de pararme y golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, pero eso no se podía. Quizás podría tirarme por las escaleras y romperme las piernas, quizás podría saltar del castillo y morir o tal vez podría golpearme con un palo y quedar inconsciente. Podría fingir tener fiebre o estar con gastritis, fingir una hepatitis o un derrame cerebral, o incluso fingir amnesia. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Tanya.

Quizás no era la mujer adecuada para mí, pero eso no la volvía mala. Ella era una chica amable y simpática pero no era la chica que yo necesitaba. Simplemente ella no era la adecuada. No la volvía mala el hecho de casarse conmigo y arruinar mi vida y felicidad.

Bueno, quizás si la volvía mala. Pero solo para mí, y mi familia y…

- ¿Puedo pasar, princesa?- me preguntó Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Pasa, Mamá Osa.- le respondí usando aquel seudónimo que había creado de pequeño. Aquellos mismos nombres de los que osábamos reírnos, aquellos mismos nombres con los que habíamos crecido y aquellos mismos nombres que pese a todo nos traían hermosos recuerdos y nos gustaban como el mismo cielo.

- Edward, hay algo que quiero decirte.- me dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado y poniendo esa cara de seriedad que indicaba que daría un discurso.- Edward, nadie te va a juzgar si no te casas con Tanya. Ninguno de nosotros te va a decir nada. Quiero que entiendas que no importa la decisión que tomes, porque sea cual sea, nosotros la vamos a aceptar. Edward por una vez sé egoísta y piensa en ti. Quiero que hagas lo que quieras hacer, no importa lo que piensen los medios y el resto.

Emmett me miró fijo respirando hondo.

- Los medios siempre encuentran una noticia a los pocos días y tu pueblo va a entender si no te casas con Tanya. Edward, todo el mundo merece un gran amor. No los prives de ello, pero por sobre todo no te prives a ti de ello. Hermano, ten claro que si das el sí ya no podrás revertirlo. Ve con Bella. Anda con ella y no la hagas esperar más porque ella no va a estar siempre disponible. Anda tras tu príncipe azul, princesa.

Emmett se paró y se acercó a mi escritorio y tomó algo. Entonces volvió a mi lado y depositó ese algo en mi mano. Cada una de las palabras de Emmett quedaron grabadas en mi memoria como mil agujas, profundas en el pecho. Cuando Emmett se ponía serio podía dar los mejores consejos del mundo, e incluso sin estarlo. Pero ¿Cómo supo lo del Bella? ¿Cómo?

- Emmett…- lo llamé pero a mi lado ya no había nadie. Abrí mi mano y me encontré con el anillo de Bella. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

El resto del día fue un desastre total en el que todos corrían de un lado al otro. Alice se la pasó gritando de un lado para otro y mamá solo me miraba con ternura, Emmett me miraba como si tuviera un gran grano en la cara.

Pero las horas en las que tanto me costó mantenerme en pie, esas horas en las que las palabras de Emmett rebotaban en mi mente una y otra vez, tantas horas en las que estuve a punto de renunciar a mi compromiso pasaron, lentas, pero pasaron como siempre lo hacen. Como desearía retroceder el tiempo, ver el futuro y saber que hacer. ¿Qué es lo correcto?

- Vístete, Edward.- me ordenó Rose mirándome con un sentimiento en sus ojos que no logré comprender. Era algo así como rabia, impotencia y…pena.

¿De qué servía seguir esperando? De nada. Así es que resignado tomé mis ropas y en una hora más sería esposo de Tanya.

--------------------------- Una hora más tarde

Caminé por el pasillo del altar con seriedad y me situé en mi lugar. La manó de Jasper posó su mano sobre mi hombro para mirarme con comprensión. ¿Es qué todos tenían que mirarme raro?

Sabía que Tanya no tardaría en llegar. Pero yo no podía seguir esperando. Porque si no se apuraba iba a irme de ahí.

La sala estallo en vítores y Tanya entró tras las damas de honor, no podía negar que se veía bonita pero si Bella….

No. No tengo que pensar en ella por mucho que quiera que ella este de blanco. No. Porque si pienso en ella no voy a cumplir las promesas que hice, si pensaba en Bella no me iba a casar con Tanya…

Pero… ¿Y las promesas que le hice a Bella?

Una vez que Tanya se situó a mi lado el cura empezó la ceremonia, el corazón me latía rápido, más de lo normal. Rápido de miedo, miedo a no hacer lo correcto. Miedo a embarcarme en un mundo desconocido y de vivir una aventura y vivir cada día de mi vida en un engaño sin saber si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ello, sin saber si iba a sobrevivir a esto.

Las palabras del cura me llegaban desde un lugar lejano pero no fue hasta que me di cuenta de que Tanya me miraba y daba un "Sí, quiero" que reaccioné.

El cura se volteó hacía y…

- Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, aceptas a…- _Bella Swan como tu…._

**Flash Back**

_Algo choco contra mí y ambos, fuese lo que fuese con lo que choque, salimos despedidos. Quede medio aturdido y me pare a ayudar al herido. Me acerqué y me encontré con una chica tirada en medio de la calle. Mire hacia adelante mientras un autobús se acercaba a toda prisa hacia la muchacha. La tiré del brazo y la corrí como pude, ciertamente era muy liviana. En eso paso un autobús con estruendo. Para sus cosas fue demasiado tarde, al menos ella estaba sana y salva. Comenzó a reaccionar y unos minutos más tarde me miró y sonrío levemente. Pero entonces miró sus cosas y vi el pánico en sus ojos. Juntos las recogimos todas._

_- Deberías mirar por donde caminas. No sabes lo que me costó pagar todo esto.- dijo mientras me miraba furiosa, pero yo mire sus ojos, café chocolate. Era la misma chica._

_- Al menos podrías agradecerme, te salve la vida.- puntualice enfurecido por su comportamiento molesto._

_- Gracias.- dijo refunfuñando. _

_Me dijo un par de cosas más y comenzó a alejarse. Me acerque a ella y la tire del brazo, pero me recorrió una extraña corriente eléctrica. .._

**Fin Flash Back**

- …Tanya Denali como tu legítima esposa para…- Miré a Tanya sin darme cuenta de que la comparaba de forma inconsciente con Bella…

**Flash Back**

_- ¿Qué les pongo de beber?- la miré._

_- Voy a tomar una Coca-Cola.- pareció una pregunta._

_- Dos.-dije._

_- Enseguida las traigo.- nos aseguró con una sonrisa._

_La miré. Sus ojos café chocolate me parecían hermosos, tan profundos y perfectos. Parecían un mar de pensamientos los cuales no podía ver. Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio observándonos mutuamente. De repente se apartaba el pelo o movía los dedos de la mano, giraba la cabeza o sacudía su pelo para luego volver a mirarme. Me quede fascinado con sus expresiones y movimientos…_

**Fin Flash Back**

- …amarla y respetarla en lo prospero y lo adverso…- miré los ojos rojizos de Tanya y sin embargo vi los chocolates de Bella.

**Flash Back**

_Decidí llamar a mi Principessa, ella siempre me levantaba el ánimo en estos días._

_- Hola. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?-comencé. La respuesta fue instantánea. Abrí el mensaje._

_- Ya me estabas asustando. No sabía nada de ti en varios días. Estoy bien, feliz. Mucho más de lo normal ahora que te dignaste a hablarme.- respondió. Algo tibio recorrió mi garganta para llegar a mi estomago._

_- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? También podrías haberme llamado. Que sabía yo si un loco enamorado te rapto. Estaba por llamar a la policía.- sonreí. Solo dos líneas y ya estaba feliz._

_- Por cierto si hubo un loco que intento raptarme. _

_- ¡¡ ¿Qué!!?_

_- Ya. Solo fue un tipo que de la nada me invitó a salir. La pasé muy bien. Pudo haber sido peor.- había algo dentro de mí que se despertaba y gruñía. Era un monstruo que amenazaba con salir. _Celos_, me dije._

_Yo. ¿Celoso? Qué extraño. ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso? Yo lo tenía todo. Pero entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar estruendosamente._

**Fin Flash Back**

-…en la salud y en la enfermedad,…- Tanya parecía ansiosa pero no ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no se mordía el labio inferior de la misma forma que lo Bella cuando estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué…?

**Flash Back**

_Me senté en el piano y la senté a mí lado. Entonces le sonreí y toque con los ojos cerrado dejando que mis manos avanzaran solas. Esta canción la había compuesto para ella, hablaba de lo mucho que la quería y como me había hecho avanzar. Toqué por largo rato hasta que terminé. _

_Abrí los ojos y la miré. Estaba llorando, pero sonreía, la abrasé._

_- Esta, es para ti.- le dije._

_- Yo…- comenzó._

_- Te quiero muchísimo.- le dije y la bese. Fue un beso muy dulce, suave llenó de ternura. Al principio ella no reaccionó pero pronto sus labios me correspondieron y sus manos se dirigieron hasta mi cabeza. El beso fue cobrando fuerza, pero era muy dulce. Este era mi primer beso, mi primer beso verdadero. Los que me había dado con Tanya no valían. Este beso estaba llenó de historia, sentía las corrientes abrazarme, pero esto solo lo hacías más bello. Ella llevo sus manos hasta mi sien, sentí como la máscara se salía por accidente. Este no era de esos besos duros, apurados sino lleno de magia, la besé suavecito mientras sus labios inexpertos también me seguían sincronizados. Estaba mareado, me faltaba aire, y tuve que apartarme._

_La miré y ella a mí. Acaricie su mejilla…_

**Fin Flash Back**

- …y en la riqueza y la pobreza?- me preguntó el cura.

_Bella me sonreía, repentinamente sus labios se fruncieron hasta explotar en suave música. Ella estaba riendo…_

- Yo…- ¿Quería casarme con ella? ¿Podía hacerlo? No, no podía y aunque debía necesitaba a Bella, la necesitaba porque ella era la única que me comprendía, la única que lograba sacarme de mi mundo y ponerme en la tierra, hacerme sonreír y era de la única que estaba…enamorado. Con la única que quería pasarlo el resto de mi vida, con la única con la que quería tener hijos y ella era la única a la que quería ver de blanco en el altar. E iba a ser a la única que iba a ver de blanco llorando y besándome.

- Edward…- me susurró Jasper.

- Yo… No, no acepto.- le tomé las manos a Tanya y la acerqué a mi oído.- _Perdóname, pero tú te mereces a alguien que realmente te ame. Lo siento, Tanya._

Me bajé del altar y caminé sereno hacía adelante, a la mitad apresuré el pasó y sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo para salir de ahí.

Miré a la calle mientras miles de luces me cegaban y en un rinconcito estaba mi Volvo por alguna razón. No lo dudé y me subí y me puse al volante con un solo destino en mente, el único destino que iba a llevarme al futuro.

----------------------

**Quería pedirles perdón por la demora pero tuve problemas con el PC y millones de exámenes, pero no es excusa. Así es que perdón pero creo que me merezco un bonus porque el jueves fue mi Birthday (bueno hace varios jueves, el 24 de Septiembre) ;)**

**De verdad lo siento y sé que el capítulo es muy, muy corto pero voy a recompensar ****mi demora sacando pronto. Espero que les guste y ya saben…. Quéjense a través de la cosa verde de allí abajo ****J**

**Besitos**

**Flopita, una loca estresada por la escuela ****J**


	17. Nuestro último Vals

**Cenibella for a Night**

La más grande historia amor de todos los tiempos.

**_Romeo:_**_- Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire._

**_Julieta:_**_- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? __**Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto**_

_(Romeo y Julieta, Shakespeare)_

**Capítulo 17: **Nuestro último Vals

****

Escúchenlo con la Música, le da un *toque*

**Bella Pov.**

**Mientes – Camila **

**(¡Repetirla muchas veces!)**

Jake me lamía sabiendo que me encontraba triste, apoyaba su cabeza peluda en mis piernas y me ladraba como diciendo: "Yo estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes." Pero no era tan fácil, no era fácil no partirse en dos sabiendo que la única persona que haz amado se va. Y es que yo…

Tenía el corazón dividido en dos, falto de un alma, vacio. Sin nada, dolido. Mi corazón. ¿Qué corazón? Si yo ya no tenía uno, y es que ahí donde había estado antes ahora solo había un hoyo, un remolino de emociones que se morían lentamente. Emociones amarradas a ese remolino, sin poder salir. Emociones que me habían hecho inmensamente feliz pero que ahora me carcomían por dentro. Emociones que quedarían atrapadas ahí por siempre, sin poder ser olvidadas. Sin vida, pero sin morir. Atrapadas.

Atrapadas sin poder ser liberadas, porque por mucho que lo intente Edward Cullen no sale de mis pensamientos, de mi mente. No se va. Permanece ahí, y es que he empezado a sospechar que ahí siempre perteneció. A mi corazón, mi corazón vacio por su ausencia. Destruido, porque por mucho que lo desee Edward se casa con Tanya… y no conmigo. Por mucho que le ruegue a las estrellas el tiempo seguirá avanzando, aunque yo haya dejado de hacerlo hace mucho. Y es que hace mucho que dejé de avanzar, y es que no puedo hacerlo si él ya no está aquí. No puedo avanzar sin él, porque de que me servirá el tiempo si no lo puedo compartir con alguien.

Y es que por mucho que ruegue al cielo, a Dios, Edward no vendrá a buscarme. Él no será el príncipe y yo la princesa, porque esto no es un cuento… Esto no es más que un sueño atrapado en una burbuja de deseo que habita mi mente…

Y es que…

Cuando el corazón llora en silencio, solo… cuando el corazón llora por dentro, cuando las lágrimas han dejado de caer, cuando no queda más que mirar al cielo y soñar, solo se puede seguir soñando con que él vendría.

Duele más…

¡Qué absurdo, pero que absurdo placer masoquista!

Una lágrima se me escapó lentamente. Carmen me abrazó y me acarició el cabello. Yo me quedé ahí, sin devolvérselo. Hace mucho que había dejado de llorar y el rojo de mis ojos se estaba disipando.

Debería estar agradecida, ya que Carmen se había quedado conmigo esa noche. Y es que ella la única que sabía la verdad, la única que sabía que Edward había sido mi príncipe y que hoy se casaría.

Entonces, por razones que desconozco, una fuerza me invadió y me levanté. Me sequé esa única lágrima caída por el deseo no cumplido. Y miré fuerte al frente.

Duele, duele mucho, pero…

¡¿Qué hago aquí llorando por alguien que está muy lejos de mí?! ¡¿Qué hago yo llorando por alguien que realmente nunca me quiso?! ¡¿Qué aquí llorando por Edward Cullen?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo si él no vendrá?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

Las lágrimas volvían a caer con dureza sobre mi rostro, caminé al frente cuando me tropecé bruscamente y se oyó un fuerte ruido sordo. Sentía el cuerpo magullado, adolorido. Acorde con mi corazón.

Me quedé ahí tendida en silencio sin la intención de volver a levantarme. Carmen me tironeaba el brazo para que me parara, pero yo no lo hice y ella simplemente terminó por alejarse.

- Bella, levántate, por favor…- me susurró con voz maternal.

De repente sentí el choqué de algo contra el vidrio de mi ventana. Al principio el sonido fue suave casi imperceptible pero este mismo volvió a repetirse subiendo en intensidad gradualmente. Alcé el rostro y con algo de miedo me levanté para dirigirme a la ventana.

Abrí las cortinas y la ventana bruscamente justo cuando el último choqué sonaba contra esta. Busqué en medio de la noche, en medio de las sombras de la noche, en medio de las sombras que intenta ocultar la verdad, las sombras que cubren a la tierra con su frio velo.

Aunque a veces es mejor no conocer la verdad, porque la verdad que fue descubierta y que se había mantenido oculta duele.

Y ahí parado en la inmensidad de la noche, bajo el velo nocturno, iluminado por la fuerza de la luna estaba él. Estaba una figura mirando hacia el cielo, parada, una figura fuerte, grande. Esa figura, esa figura, Edward Cullen.

Me llevé las manos a la cara, consternada. Él estaba ahí, mi príncipe estaba parado ahí abajo. Edward Cullen estaba parado bajo mi ventana mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Es acaso solo otro lindo sueño?

- Edward…- susurré.

- Hace una hora miré la noche y pedí un deseo a las estrellas. Les pregunté: "Quiero poseer a la luna, quiero a la luna. Pero, ¿Cómo podría tomar yo, solo un vagabundo meteorito, una roca del espacio, tomar a tan maravillo y celestial ser? ¿Cómo podría ser yo digno de un reina si yo solo soy uno más? " Y las estrellas me respondieron: "Ve y pregúntale a la luna, pregúntale si eres digno de ella" ¿Oh Luna, soy digno de ti?

- ¿Y cómo sabré yo que este meteorito es digno de mí, que este meteorito brillará más alto que cualquiera? ¿Cómo sabré que esté meteorito me hará brillar como ningún otro? ¿Cómo confiar en ti?

- Ven, oh reina de la noche. Ven, luna mía. Ve, y déjame mostrarte el camino a casa, déjame ser el sol. Tú sol.

- ¿Sol?

- La luna es un espejo, la luna brilla porque la luz de sol se refleja en ella. Oh, luna, déjame ser tu astro rey.

- ¿Insinúas que sin el sol, sin ti, no podré brillar?

- Nunca lo sabremos si no probamos. Probemos a ver qué tan alto brillamos juntos.

- ¿Sol, cómo haré para soltarme de mis cadenas para irme contigo? Dime cómo lo haré.

- Baja, mi princesa de la noche. Mientras esté contigo toda va a estar bien… Por favor, Bella.- En estas últimas palabras la voz de Edward se cargó de un sentimiento que no podría explicar. Pero esas tres palabras desmoronaron todas mis fuerzas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Miré al interior de mi pieza buscando a Carmen.

- Es Edward, quiere llevarme con él.

- Anda, Bells. Yo te cubro.- me dijo Carmen con su típica voz maternal. Tendría que confiar en ella por una vez, tendría que pedirle este último favor. Carmen me tiró una sabana y me guiñó el ojo.

- Gracias.- le dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y la abrasé fuertemente.

- Vamos, Bells, apúrate.- me susurro Carmen.

Me acerqué a la ventana y le tiré la sabana Edward que la recibió un tanto confundido. Mi corazón galopaba a mil por hora. Como deseaba estar abajo ya y dejarme caer en los brazos de Edward, de apretarlo contra mí, de que me abrazara tan fuerte que me doliera para así comprobar que esto no es otra historia de Cenicienta, otro sueño.

Me acerqué a la ventana para irme pero algo mordió mi pollera con el fin de detenerme. Jake me miraba con ojos de cachorro, de perrito mojado. Cuando me soltó, con las orejas gachas, me ladró.

- Lo siento, Jake. No puedo quedarme, pero gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora. Te quiero.- le dije bajito frotándole con carió la cabeza. Me dolía un poco dejarlo ahí mirándome con esa carita. Pero las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas.

Por esto salí de la ventana y comencé una peligrosa bajada, al menos para mí. Claramente si eres de esas personas que se caen incluso cuando no estás moviéndote, bajar por la enredadera de al lado de tu ventana era un acto casi suicida.

Casi había llegado al suelo cuando mi pie izquierdo no encontró el apoyo necesario y mis manos soltaron la enredadera y me precipité hacia abajo. Sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra algo y lo tiraba al suelo conmigo. Dos por uno.

Bajo mío estaba Edward con cara de dolor.

- Perdón.- le dije con urgencia.

- No importa, ya me hice la idea.- me dije entre adolorido y divertido. Yo me mordí mi labio inferior un tanto preocupada, claramente no me gustaba haber, técnicamente, aplastado a Edward Cullen, príncipe y futuro rey de Inglaterra.

Sentí como repentinamente mi corazón se aceleraba. Miré a Edward preocupada de que el sintiera el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón, sin embargo, nada más mirarlo me quedé pegada mirando sus labios entreabiertos, su pelo, como siempre, desordenado, sintiendo una de sus manos apoyada gentilmente contra mi cintura, perdiéndome en sus ojos profundos, interminables como el mar, respondiendo tímidamente a las miles de descargas eléctricas que enviaba su cuerpo al mío. Yo por mi parte me encontraba mirándolo con la boca abierta y con las manos puestas sobre su pecho.

Un ladrido de Jake nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación. Ambos nos paramos apartando la vista. Sentía como el rojo se extendía por mi rostro. Uno al lado del otro nos alejamos rumbo al auto de Edward sin decir nada, en silencio. Avergonzados.

Edward, tan caballero como siempre, me abrió la puerta amablemente sonriéndome cálidamente. Le devolví la sonrisa en menos de un instante mientras me metía a su Volvo.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que, Bella.- me dijo antes de darse la vuelta para entrar al asiento del conductor. Mi nombre sonaba mucho más bonito cuando salía de sus labios, pronunciado con ese matiz de cariño y dedicación. Sonaba mucho, pero mucho mejor. El pecho se me hincho.

Viajamos en silencio con las manos unidas inconscientemente, satisfechos de estar junto al otro. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, sin embargo, no quería arruinar esto por ello. Sentía que aún no llegaba el momento de preguntarle acerca de mi boda. Pero aunque el silencio no era incomodo sentía la necesidad urgente de hablar, de escuchar su voz.

- ¿Adónde me llevas?- le pregunte un tanto curiosa.

- Es una sorpresa.- me dijo sonriente mientras me miraba.

- Odio las sorpresas.- le dije haciéndole un puchero. Era un acto bastante infantil, pero quería saber a dónde íbamos.

- No te lo voy a decir.- me dijo divertido.

- ¿Y sí lo adivino me contestarás?- le sugerí.

- Quién sabe, tal vez te dé tres chances. Pero si no lo adivinas a la tercera no te lo diré. ¿Vale?

- Bien. ¿Un restaurant tal vez?- le dije bastante emocionada.

- Error.

- ¿El cine?

- Falso. Te queda una oportunidad.

- Mmm… ¡Ya sé! ¿El palacio?

- Bella, por favor, se suponía que hoy me iba a casar. ¿Recuerdas? Sería bastante tonto ir para allá en este momento.- me dije poniéndose un poco más serio. Se suponía que hoy y se iba a casar, eso significaba que no lo había hecho. Mi cuerpo se relajo y me corazón soltó un suspiro.

- Es un buen punto de vista. Pero… quiero que me digas.

- Denegado.

- Qué cruel.- le dije y me crucé de brazos "enojada".

El resto del viaje nos lo pasamos escuchando música tipo Debussy mientras comentábamos acerca de esta.

***********

- Llegamos.- me dijo Edward deteniéndose junto a una colina, ahí en medio de la nada.

- ¿Qué?- no entendía donde íbamos. Edward me abrió la puerta para que me bajara.

- Bueno, técnicamente, no hemos llegado. Pero al menos al viaje en auto ya llegó a su fin.

- ¿Estás insinuando que vamos a subir esa cosa a pie con mi mal equilibrio?- le pregunté señalando la montaña.

- Sí, si no te molesta claro. Además si yo estoy ahí no te caerás.- me dijo Edward amablemente. Yo lo miré con cara de no estar del todo segura.

Sin embargo, los brazos de Edward se estamparon junto a mi cabeza sobre su auto. Su cuerpo estaba casi pegado al mío, separados por débiles centímetros, sus ojos me miraban intensamente, tanto que mi respiración se detuvo y mi boca se entreabrió al quedarme aturdida mirando esa mirada que no era ni divertida ni dura o decidida. Una sonrisa se asomó por esos labios que hace tanto había probado por unos cuantos segundos, que habían sido los más dulces de mi vida.

- ¿Estás dudando de mí?- me preguntó en tono autoritario aunque en el fondo de sus ojos brillaba la semilla de la diversión

- Yo…

- ¿Planeas desobedecer a tu futuro rey?

- Yo…

- Entonces, ven conmigo.- me dijo y sonriendo plenamente tomó mi brazo y me jaló colina arriba.

¿Qué más daría subir la más alta de las montañas si era junto a quien más querías?

**Alice Pov.**

**Desde que te vi - Floricienta**

**Ven a mí – Floricienta **

Esme nos había relevado a mí y a Rose hace unos diez minutos. Tanya había estado llorando horas y horas y no la culpo. Desde que Edward se fugo Rose y yo la hemos estado acompañando pero la pobrecita se había quedado dormida luego de tanto llorar. Papa se encontraba charlando con los medios, defendiendo a mi hermano y disculpándose.

Caminaba junto a Jasper tomando su manota por los jardines reales. Me encantaba tomar sus manos porque sentía su energía fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo, porque miles de pequeñas hormiguitas invisibles recorren mi cuerpo nada más tomarlas, porque me inundaba una calidez, porque era como si ese amable gesto nos atara el uno al otro y era como si estuviéramos unidos de alguna manera.

Me solté un minuto de sus manos para alejarme emocionada corriendo hasta una esquinita llena de flores pequeñitas pero muy bonitas. Habían muchas, todas, pese a ser del mismo tipo, muy diferentes entre sí, de colores distintos y de diferentes tamaños. Me acerqué una sin arrancarla para olerla. He de admitir que olía de maravilla, era un olor lleno de vida, dulce pero diferente a cualquier otro.

A decir verdad… ¿Cómo es que puedo pensar todo esto sin saber tanto de plantas y flores?

Las manos de Jasper se posaron, como siempre, cuidadosamente en mi cintura cargando su cabeza en mis hombros. Yo me volteé a ver su rostro sereno para sonreírle y para luego volver a oler las flores. Jasper se separó de mí hasta situarse a mi lado sonriéndome un tanto travieso

¿Qué estaría planeando?

Jasper miró la esquinita con las flores y arrancó una pequeñita de color lila. Entonces se volteó hasta mí y me hizo una pequeña reverencia. Jazz, mi Jazz, tomó mi carita con una de sus manos y alzó mi barbilla para que le mirara. Yo tenía los labios entreabiertos y un pequeño sonrojo se extendió por mi rostro. Con la otra mano Jasper puso la florcita detrás de mi oído sonriéndome tiernamente.

Su cara se acercó lentamente a la mía, y lentamente sus labios chocaron contra los míos, besándolos. Llevé mis manos instintivamente hasta su cara sujetándola para mantenerla cerca de la mía. Sus labios, blanditos, duros, cálidos, dulces, suaves enviaron caricias de calor a los míos. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante esto. Las piernas me temblaban, mis rodillas amenazaban con caerse, mis brazos estaban lacios sujetando su cara, mi estomago se llenaba de maripositas y mis labios saboreaba el más dulce de los sabores mientras recibían cientos de descargas eléctricas, recibían a las cientos de hormigas que volvían recorrerlos.

Una de las manos de Jasper, siempre con gentileza, se desplazó desde mi cara hasta mi cuello. Sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos antes de separarse de estos y alejarse un poco y para mirarme respirando tan agitado como yo, pero lo que Jazz seguramente pensó que sería el final de beso…

Fue una pausa, porque entonces yo lo jalé hasta mí y lo besé.

Cuando nos separábamos ambos estábamos un tanto sonrojados. Lo cual era increíble que siguiera pasando pese a que nuestra relación llevará mucho tiempo en pie y que siguiera pasando pese a habernos besado cientos, miles de veces. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro antes de seguir recorriendo los jardines reales nuevamente tomados de las manos.

Un rato después los pies me pesaban y estaba caminando un poco más lento cansada, agitada. Entonces mi Jasper se agachó al suelo y me subió a caballito en su espalda. Recargué mi cara contra su hombro agradecida.

- Gracias.- le susurré al oído. Me resultó un tanto gracioso ver como todavía se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando le susurraba al oído.

- Te quiero, Alice.- me dijo mi Jazz parando repentinamente y mirándome fijamente.

- Mmm…

- Alice.- me llamó con la voz inusualmente dura y firme. Cuando encontré con sus ojos me sorprendí un poco, porque mostraban una inmensa determinación.- Quiero que lo tengas en mente.- Le miré como preguntándole "¿Qué?"- Quiero que tengas en mente que te quiero.

- A la orden capitán.- le dije sonriéndole. Jasper simplemente rodó los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza. Luego de eso seguimos caminado un ratito, o más bien Jasper siguió caminando.

- Jazz.- le llamé.

- ¿Mmm?

- Te quiero.- Jasper giró la cabeza y me miró como sorprendido.- No me mires así… se supone que ya lo sabes.- le dije inflando las mejillas en un gesto infantil.

- Lo sé.- me dijo justo cuando su mirada se suavizaba para sonreírme.- Lo sé, y espero que ese sentimiento no cambié nunca.- Entonces MI Jazz recargó un segundo su cabeza contra la mía.

Y así pasábamos nuestro tiempo. Juntos. Yo seguía en su espalda y él seguía sonriéndome. Yo señalaba pájaros y flores con mi habitual alegría mientras Jazz se reía y asentía.

A decir verdad me alegraba bastante haber encontrado a mi príncipe. Jasper siempre sonreía ante mis locuras, pero no era una sonrisa desagradable. No era como esas sonrisas que ponen algunos hombres, esa sonrisa falsa, de mofa. Una sonrisa que decía que ellos creían que eras tonta. No, cuando Jasper me sonreía al yo hacer estas cosas era una sonrisa totalmente.

Mi forma de expresar mi alegría al ver esas cosas bonitas es saltando y gritando y la de de Jasper es sonreír. Además hace mucho tiempo Jasper me dijo que cada vez que sonreía ante estos actos tontos míos era porque él se había enamorado de mí así. Y que era así como me quería, que él siempre se alegraba al verme siendo yo misma.

A pesar de que él y yo somos muy parecidos tenemos polos opuestos. Él es la calma y yo soy todo lo contrario. Loca, ansiosa y expresiva. Él, tranquilo y reservado. Pero supongo que es por eso mismo que nos queremos tanto. Él me entrega la calma que a mí me falta y yo lo traigo devuelta a este mundo, yo le doy esa alegría y esa expresividad que a él le faltan. Es por eso que somos dos partes de un mismo molde, es porque nos complementamos.

A lo lejos vi como Emmett caminaba con las manos en la espalda, probablemente dirigiéndose a los establos. De repente una lamparita se encendió en mi cabeza. Quizás este no era el momento apropiado pero era perfecto para ellos. Ya sabía que hacer…

Comencé a moverme para bajarme pero Jasper me tenía bien sujeta.

- ¿Alice?

- Perdón…. ¿Podrías bajarme, por favor?- le pedí. Jasper me bajo y yo me sitúe frente a él y le miré inocentemente.

- ¿Alice?

- Esto… Jasper… ¿Podrías ir a donde Rose y decirle que lo espero en la colina frente a lago en media hora?

- Pero…

- Yo voy por Emmett.- le dije sonriente.

- Alice… no estarás pensando en…

- Jasper…. Por favor.- entonces usé mi arma infalible: "La carita" Nadie se resiste a la carita. Jasper intentó apartar la vista para negarse pero finalmente bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

- Confió en ti pequeña. Te veo aquí luego.- me dijo Jasper rendido. La carita nunca falla.

- Gracias. Te amo. Y por favor dile que vaya a caballo.- le dije antes de darle un corto abrazo e irme corriendo tras Emmett.

Necesitaba que se conocieran, quería que él y Rose vieran bien, que su ceguera se curara. Y claramente yo iba a ser su doctora. Me acerqué a Emmett a pequeños pasitos veloces. Fuera del riesgo que existía, Emmett y Rose estaban comprometidos y ahora solo faltaba que se enamoraran. A veces me pregunto cómo son tan ciegos, cómo no notan que se aman, qué su deber es estar juntos, qué se necesitan y qué es estando el uno junto al otro la única forma de que sean felices. ¿Cómo?

- ¡Emmett!- le grité a este último. Mama Oso volteó la cabeza y me miró antes de abrir los brazos y recibirme con un enorme abrazo que me estrangulo, asfixió y levantó del suelo.

- Hola, Gnomo.

- Qué cruel.- le dije amurándome.- ¿Qué tal, Ogro… veamos… cómo era… Shreck?

- ¡Que vil Gnomo!- me dijo Emmett riéndose.

- Oye, oye.- le dije casi saltando de la emoción- Jasper dice que quiere verte en la colina junto al lago dentro de media hora. Tienes que ir a caballo.

- ¿No estabas tú con él?

- Tengo que ver a Tanya… A demás tu "ayuda", si es que eso fue, no fue muy útil.

- Vamos, no es para tanto.

- ¿Qué persona le dice a alguien que estuvo a punto de casarse qué se alegre porque por lo menos no va a tener que pasar toda una vida junto a un viejo gruñón cuando su prometido se fugó en el altar?

- Solo quería ayudar.

- Bueno, tengo que irme a ver a Tanya. Jasper te espera ene media hora más.- le dije antes de irme.

Ahora solo me queda confiar en Jasper…. Nada más.

Díganme lo que me digan esto no va a cambiar. Además lo hecho, hecho está. Tal vez no era el mejor momento, o tal vez debería dejar que ellos fueran paso a paso, tal vez no era lo correcto o lo justo, pero no se puede dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta así como así.

**Bella Pov. **

**Te siento – Floricienta **

**Un enorme dragón - Floricienta**

**Y así será – Floricienta**

**Música de Floricienta ^^**

Era todo un reto subir esa colina, pero lo logré. No faltaron las miles de millones de veces que me tropecé, sin embargo, los brazos de Edward siempre me atraparon con su firmeza característica. Y cada vez que lo hizo su rostro me miró, en un comienzo, amble para luego volverse burlón y estallar en carcajadas al pasar el tiempo. Pero era una sensación tan maravillosa y pura que su risa pasaba a formar parte del ambiente y de la historia que estábamos viviendo, y muy en el fondo me agradaba ese rostro burlón de él, esa nueva faceta.

- Bella.

- ¿Si, comandante?- dije y me pase la mano por la frente en forma de orden.

- Bella, tonta. Mira allá.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro señalando a la cima de la montaña, justo enfrente de mis ojos.

Me acerqué abriéndome paso entre las ramas y los árboles, ansiosa por ver este lugar. Y justo antes de cruzar la última rama que se interponía entre yo y lo que quiera que fuese ese lugar sentí a Edward parado atrás mío, como si todavía fuera un sueño, como si en cualquier momento mi burbuja de cristal se fuera a romper y yo dejara de ser cenicienta. Y entonces, como si me leyera la mente, la mano de Edward se posó en mi hombro con amabilidad dándome valor. Yo le miré sonriente antes de cruzar la última rama.

Edward ¿realmente estaba aquí conmigo, una pobre ciudadana que nada tiene, pobre y sin familia, sin cargos, sin nada ni nadie, sola? ¿Podría estar un príncipe con su mucama?

Y frente a mí, como otro cuento de niños, como una ilustración más, apareció un claro bañado por la dulzura de la luz de la luna, regado de flores de colores alegres, con un gran y poderoso árbol en el centro rodeado de luciérnagas que parecían hadas brillantes bailando a la luz de la luna, al son de una canción inexistente pero que yo podía escuchar claramente. Las ramas se mecían suavemente, las estrellas aparecían lentamente.

- Que lindo es…- susurré.

- Mmm- dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba para que nos sentáramos bajo ese árbol rodeado de hadas brillantes.

- ¿Ese no es Orión?- le pregunté a Edward señalando las estrellas.

- No, esas son las estrellas de invierno.- me contestó Edward.

- ¿Eso existe?- le pregunté levantado una ceja.

- No sé.- me dijo como si nada. En ese momento nos miramos el uno al otro y estallamos en carcajadas por lo absurdo de su comentario.

- Mmm. ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Es un claro.- me contesto. Al parecer estaba de broma.

- Eeerror.- dije y le "pequé" con la mano en forma de puño cuidadosamente en la cabeza como si la tuviera hueca.

- A veces cuando estoy confundido vengo aquí. Este es mi lugar favorito.

- Es muy bonito, su… m-majestad.- me era imposible no decirle "su majestad" sin estallar de la risa.

- ¡No te rías de mí!- me dijo ceñudo y yo le saqué la lengua.- Bien, te voy a mandar a decapitar.

Eso era claramente una amenaza pero solo me causo más risa. Edward estaba un poco sorprendido porque probablemente no se esperaba esa reacción de mi parte, pero su risa no tardó en acompañar a la mía.

Y como siempre, con sus característicos y bruscos cambio de humor, Edward se puso serio y me miró embelesado. Sus ojos parecían estar caídos pero estaban llenos de paz y de calidez.

Edward se paró entonces y me hizo una reverencia

¿Qué estaba planeando?

- ¿Podría concederme este último Vals… Cenibella?- me preguntó el príncipe.

Me había llamado Cenibella, como Cenicienta y Bella juntos. Y eso me lleno el corazón mientras veía su mano tendida esperando que la mía tomara la suya, mirándome sonriente a la espera de mi respuesta.

- Será… t-todo un honor.- le dije tartamudeando un poco y con las mejillas coloradas. Alargué mi mano para que Edward la tomara, y así fue. Edward tomó mi mano con fuerza y con los ojos bailando felices. Me tiró para que me parara y entonces hizo otra reverencia

No era como si estuviéramos bailando porque yo me pegué a su pecho con mis manos sobre este y mi cabeza apoyada en él. Necesitaba saber que él estaba ahí.

- N-no hay música…- susurré. Edward me apartó suavemente de él y puso sus manos en mi cintura para luego yo poner las mías sobre sus hombros. En aquel momento comenzamos a movernos lentamente y aunque no había música sentí que no hacía falta porque los grillos nocturnos nos acompañaban con sus voces mientras bailábamos.

Repentinamente sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y en ese lugar, en ese claro solo existíamos él y yo. Nada y nadie más. Todo desparecía mientras sus ojos tocaban los míos. No hacía falta nada más que estar juntos, así bailando por toda la eternidad. Juntos…

La luna nos iluminaba, y el semblante de Edward estaba tranquilo mientras mi corazón corría una maratón desesperado por llegar a la meta… porque el premio era nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen. Tenía un suave rubor sobre las mejillas, las rodillas parecían temblarme, ms pulmones se negaban a aceptar oxígeno y poco a poco el aire se me escapaba y mi corazón… iba a estallar.

- Bella.- murmuró Edward llevando una de sus manos a mi rostro.- Perdóname por demorarme tanto en venir a buscarte.

- Yo…- La mano de Edward acarició mi rostro antes de mirarme y acercar lentamente su rostro al mío.

Y así nos besamos bañados por la luz de la luna por segunda vez. Sin embargo, esta vez fue muy diferente porque ese beso estaba cargado de dulzura. Sus labios se movían lentamente contra los míos, sin apuros. Y mientras más probaba de la droga de sus labios más los necesitaba, pero no era una adicción propiamente tal. Era simplemente el deseo de estar siempre junto a él, con sus brazos rodeándome, con sus manos entre las mías.

Nada más podía pedir que eso. El aire se me iba y ya no estaba segura de tener corazón. Lentamente Edward se separó de mí y cargó su frente contra la mía viéndome a los ojos con la respiración agitada, al igual que la mía.

Sus brazos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo mientras yo me recargaba contra su pecho con mis manos sobre él.

- Te quiero.- me susurró.

- Te quiero.- susurré.

Y así nos quedamos pegados el uno al otro, con el tiempo detenido de nuestros corazones. Sin necesitar nada más. Pudimos haber estado parados allí un día entero o tal vez solo un minuto pero hubo un momento en que Edward depositó un beso sobre mi frente y me miró sonriente para luego sentarnos bajo ese gran árbol mientras mi cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho sintiendo como este subía y bajaba una y otra vez.

No era como si estuviéramos manteniendo una conversación hilada, pero de repente nos preguntábamos cosas el uno al otro.

Ya era muy tarde y los ojos me pesaban mucho y sentía que en cualquier momento Morfeo me abrazaría.

- Edward. ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?

- Mmm. Porque te quiero.- me dijo pensativo.

- Esa no es una buena respuesta.- comenté mientras el sueño me consumía.

- El día en que nos conocimos y chocaste conmigo tú me gritaste fuerte, cosa que nunca nadie antes me había hecho. Y creo que yo también te grité luego, cosa que nunca antes había hecho a un ciudadano. En ese entonces comprendí muchas cosas y tú me enseñaste a ser el verdadero Edward Cullen. A no ser egocéntrico y engreído. Cada vez que hablaba contigo aprendía muchas cosas y vaya sorpresa ver que era mi Principessa, que esa chica gruñona era esa señorita de buenos modales.

- ¡¿Gruñona?!

- Em.- Edward se pasó la mano por la cabeza complicado.- Bueno, es porque me gustas. Me gusta lo madura e infantil que eres al la misma vez, lo patosa que eres. Me gusta no solo por cómo eres, si no que por lo que soy yo cuando estoy contigo.

- Mmm.- murmuré.

- Bella. ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?- me preguntó entonces él a mí.

- Pues porque eres guapo.- le conteste medio dormida. Edward se rió de mí pero yo en ese momento estaba feliz porque sabía que esto no era un sueño. Esto era real.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que Morfeo me acunara en sus brazos. Estaba en paz.

- ¿Bella?

Eso fue lo último que escuche, la voz de Edward resonando en mi cabeza como una linda canción de cuna. Mañana iba a ser un día muy duro, sobre todo para Edward, pero yo quería estar ahí y tomar su mano aunque sabía que eso no pasaría.

* * *

**Bueno, si me demoré. No hay excusas más que descubrí ciertas cosas que pueden ser muy adictivas y que puedes sentarte frente a tu PC y verlas largas horas. ¿Qué creen que es? Jijijiji Secreto ****

**Bueno, bueno. Ahora mismo estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas viendo videos de Floricienta. No sé si vieron la serie o si les gustará la música pero es una de las historias más maravillosas que he visto. Hermosa a más no poder. Y viendo un par de sus videos nuevamente estoy llorando ya que me recuerda tantas cosas, mil recuerdos tan lindos y escenas que te llenaban el alma y que hacían que la esperanza más pura te invadiera.**

**Bueno, bueno. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Si!! Queda un día!! Wii!! No se emocionan con eso!!? Yo estoy terminando de envolver los últimos regalos y comiendo galletitas de Navidad. Se acerca! Sipi, sipi!! Que felicidad y muchas gracias por acompañarme con su lectura todo este tiempo así es que…_Muy Felices Navidades a Todos (L)_**

**Espero les guste el cap. Y le aseguro que el otro es un imperdible de JxA y EmxR . Si… tengo mi planes macabros tipo Alice listos!! Muajaja… xD Tenía planeado hacer todo en este cap… pero no creo que les divirtiese mucho la idea de leer cuarenta páginas en vez de veinte (22)…. ^^**

**Con Cariños Navideños,**

**La loca de siempre, su Floppita (Navideña.)**


End file.
